Let's Stick To Ice
by Ambur
Summary: She was becoming quite proficient in mimicking him. She had noticed how she had begun to crave his aloofness, his coldness, his distancing. It was much preferable to the pain that had slowly been killing her inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let's Stick to Ice

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Beta: Sara

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's notes: I'm a bit nervous about this one. I didn't know if anyone would be interested, so reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

It had been so easy for her to disappear. She simply told John and Mike that she was taking a holiday. John was happy to hear she was taking some time for herself; especially after all she had been through with Sherlock. She had helped him fake his death and had hidden him away in her own flat for the past year.

Mike had also been supportive of her holiday simply for the reason that she had worked at St. Bart's for over 5 years and had never taken a vacation. So when she had taken her two week holiday, she had put her time to good use. She had already found a cottage she liked before she had left for her holiday. She had already moved Toby in. Packing was easy due to the fact that she took nothing with her, nothing that would remind her of her old life. She bought all new furniture with the inheritance her parents had left her. The only things she did take were her photographs, letters, and diaries.

She didn't even take her clothes or shoes. She bought everything new. She couldn't stand the smell of her clothing any longer, or the smell of her flat. It still smelled of him, even though he had been gone and back into the world of the living for three months now. And after all that she had lost, all that she had suffered, she could no longer bare to come home from work after spending the day in his presence to his presence that lingered in her flat.

She had been watching him the past few months, very closely. She watched his mannerisms, his facial expressions, even how he worded things. She paid more attention to those things during those three months than she did when he lived with her.

She was becoming quite proficient in mimicking him. She had noticed how she had begun to crave his aloofness, his coldness, his distancing. It was much preferable to the pain that had slowly been killing her inside. His callousness and disregard for her had become to feel safe. She welcomed his cold, piercing eyes and his irritation with her. She could use him as a guide. Before she had decided to finally run away she had wondered how hard it would be to become him.

At first she had been frightened that he would notice the change in her. His damnable observation and deduction abilities would have made this extremely difficult, had he noticed. But of course he hadn't, because in the end, she did not count.

She never thought she would be so thankful for his disdain. She believed he would leave her alone and she could sink deeper into her abyss, which is what she craved to do. John noticed of course but he was easily put off. She would plaster a fake smile on her face and John, being a gentleman, although he knew better, would accept her words that she was fine.

She knew that if Sherlock had cared about her wellbeing at all and had noticed the change in her, she would never have had the courage to leave. She knew if he looked for her, it would not take him long to find her and she would be forced to move again.

She did not want to keep running. She only wanted to run once to begin her new life. She did not think she would have the strength to have to run again. So it was better this way, that he cared nothing for her. She was thankful for her invisibility, her ability to never matter. It made this so much easier. She actually smiled as she took one last look at St. Bart's.

* * *

Mike Stamford came into work an hour early. He had expected to find Molly already there. She usually came in early in the mornings to work on her paper work. It seemed to be the only Sherlock free time she would have. Mike shrugged and made his way to his office when he did not find her in the lab. After he had put down his coat and briefcase, turned on his computer, and said good morning to his pet fish, Norman, he was off to the break room for his morning coffee.

Mike poured his coffee and put a left over scone on a paper plate before turning and walking back down the hall to his office. He could not stop the uneasiness that he felt as he passed the lab again. It was Monday morning. Molly was always here on Monday morning at 6 am. She had been for the past five years. Perhaps he had a message saying she was going to be late. He quickened his pace back to his office. Upon reaching his office, he sat the coffee down and picked up the receiver to his phone, keying in his code that would give him his messages. There was nothing waiting for him.

Mike's brow creased in concern. He wouldn't have been bothered if Molly had not been such a creature of habit. He had also become more protective of her when he had found out who Jim from IT had actually been. And that Molly had been completely alone with this man on at least three occasions that he knew of.

Mike spun around in his chair and stood, his feet taking him as quickly as they would to the morgue. Yes, she was probably at the morgue. For whatever reason she had decided to do her paper work there, or perhaps, Sherlock was already there and she hadn't had a chance to come to the lab.

Mike pushed the doors to the morgue open more forcefully than he meant to and cringed when they slammed into the wall. The morgue was pitch black…empty…Molly was not there. Mike shook his head when he made up his mind. He turned and rushed back to his office, cursing himself for leaving his phone in his jacket pocket instead of his trousers pocket.

* * *

John Watson groaned when he heard his mobile vibrate and chirp. "No!" He complained and rolled back over in his bed, pulling the quilt over his head. The mobile vibrated and chirped again. It continued to do so for the next ten minutes until John growled his annoyance, flung the quilt off him, and snatched his mobile up. "Damnit, Sherlock! I was up until 3 am, but of course you already knew that seeing that I was in your company, but really…."

"John, this is Mike, Mike Stamford."

John groaned again, wiped his eyes, and sighed. "Yes Mike? How can I help you?" John asked while all the time thinking, do_ you not know what_ _bloody time it is you git?_

"Sorry about the early call, but I was wondering, do you know where Molly is?"

John blinked and stared at his mobile. _Why the bloody hell would I know where, Molly is? Oh right…she's friends with Sarah. _

"Um, no, I'm afraid I don't. I can ask Sarah if you'd like when I see her…"

Mike cut him off, "Well you see, it's just Molly isn't here now and she's always been here at 6 am for the last five years. This is when she does her paper work. The morgue is empty and I just think it's rather odd…I'm probably worrying for nothing, but…with Jim…and Sherlock…" His voice trailed off.

John swallowed hard, a sick feeling beginning to form in this pit of his stomach. John had known for some time that something was slightly off with Molly.

"Mike, let me call Sarah and I'll call you back. I'm sure it's just been some misunderstanding. Have you tried calling the hotel she was staying at for her holiday?"

"She never told me where she was going, John. I wouldn't have any idea how to find her."

John's concern grew. That's not like Molly. She was always very considerate and wouldn't intentionally worry her friends. And she knew that they would worry if they didn't know where she was. John climbed out of bed, "Look Mike, I'll call Sarah now and pop by Molly's. I'll call you when I talk to her, yeah?"

"Thanks, John."

It had taken John about ten minutes to get dressed and rush out the door into the crisp morning air. He walked quickly and purposely down Baker Street, trying to hail a cab. Finally, one pulled over for him and he made his way to Molly's flat.

John was lucky to catch an elderly woman coming out of the building, so he didn't have to worry about waiting for someone to buzz him in. John forgo the elevator and took the stairwell, two stairs at a time until reaching the third floor. He walked down the corridor that would take him to Molly's flat. He noticed immediately that the door was slightly ajar.

He cursed himself for not bringing his revolver because now, his mind was forming the worst possible scenarios. He put his hand on the door, slowly pushing it open and stepped inside. Nothing looked out of place as he stepped cautiously into the living room.

"Ah John." A deep voice said behind him. "So glad you're already here, saves me the trouble of trying to call you and drag you out of bed."

John whirled around. "Sherlock, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I should think it was obvious, my dear dense little friend." Sherlock walked past John, handing him a piece of paper as he passed. "She's gone, John."

"Gone? Gone where?" John asked.

Sherlock plopped down on Molly's couch, making himself quite comfortable while John read the paper he had handed him.

"My God…"John said softly. "Why on Earth would she keep this to herself? I cannot imagine the grief…how horrible."

Sherlock didn't answer for a moment. "She's been planning this for a while John. I had hoped that she would let something slip at my pretense of indifference, but she's grown quite clever."

Sherlock threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "Silly, silly, woman. Did she honestly think she could run away and hide from me?"

"Perhaps this has nothing to do with you Sherlock." John said irritated at Sherlock's presumption. "I'd say she has quite a bit more on her mind than you."

"But she's run away, John. She's left everything, "Sherlock said opening his hands wide and waving them towards the room as if to make his point. "She's worked very hard to keep this from me."

"How would you know what's going on in her mind? You never pay her any attention. You never have. She might as well disappear into the wall, as far as you're concerned."

Sherlock glared at him. "I observe more than you think I do, John. I have observed the change from the beginning. She is under the mistaken impression that I noticed nothing, so she let her guard down. I had hoped it would be enough to let something useful slip, but as I said, she's become quite clever."

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

Sherlock looked offended. "Of course I do! I've been having her followed for over a month now. Even Mycroft has been somewhat useful."

"Mycroft!" John said incredulously.

"Do close your mouth John. I've had to tell you about it before." Sherlock stood. "As I was saying, yes, Mycroft has been useful by upgrading her security status to a five."

"I thought status three was the highest."

"Obviously it's not, John, don't be so dull."

Sherlock turned and pushed past John. John stood there staring after him trying to let this entire situation sink in.

"Are you coming?" Sherlock yelled from the hall.

"Where are we going?"

He could hear Sherlock groan in annoyance from the hallway. "To bring our pathologist back where she belongs."

John followed him after him into the hall. "Sherlock, wait. What if she needs this time away? Maybe we should just make sure she is alright and leave her be for now."

"Don't be ridiculous, John!"

And with that, Sherlock turned and continued down the hall, his coat billowing out behind him. John sighed deeply and followed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Let's Stick to Ice Chapter two

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Beta: Sara60691 and Brandi

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's notes: I love Tom Barnaby, so yes, I'm using Midsomer County. Thank so much to everyone who is already following and reviewing, it means a lot to me! And as usual, reviews welcome for this chapter also. Forgive my Bristish guys, I'm American.

* * *

Molly had been walking the streets of Midsomer Worthy for nearly an hour. She needed to find a job. Toby had to eat after all and she needed to eat in order to stay alive to feed Toby.

Molly turned the corner and began to make her way down another of the small village streets when she passed a tea shop. What caught her attention was not a desire for tea, but a sign in the window that said "Help needed, Inquire within."

Molly stared at the sign. She had only had one other job in her life besides Pathologist and that was when she was 16 years old and she worked at a nursery. She didn't suppose it would be too difficult to work in a tea shop. But still, it might seem odd that a Doctor of Pathology wanted to work in a tea shop.

Molly nearly walked away, afraid of questions arising, when she looked back inside and saw a small elderly woman with the largest glasses that Molly had ever seen on her tiny little face, behind the counter. The woman had such a gentle face, Molly felt comforted just by looking at her. Molly found her reserve and steeled herself, took a deep breath, and walked into the shop. After all, this was for Toby.

Molly approached the counter and waited until the elderly lady looked up. "Oh! I am so sorry, dear. I didn't hear you pop in. I hope you haven't been standing there long. How can I help you?"

Molly smiled. "No ma'am. I'm actually here to inquire about the sign posted in the window."

The old woman blinked at Molly, tilting her head questioningly before acknowledgement dawned in her eyes. "Oh bless me!" She laughed. "You mean the help wanted sign? Yes, yes of course you do. It's the only sign in my window. Really, Meryl, one would think you're already suffering from dementia." The lady laughed again and looked expectantly at Molly.

Molly cleared her throat. "Um..well… I was wondering if you still needed to fill the position?"

"Oh, yes, yes, where is my mind today. Yes, of course I am. Looking for a job, dear?"

"Yes I am. I'm afraid I don't have much experience in shop keeping but…"

"Oh it's not so difficult. Smile and greet customers when they come in. Ask if they need any help and all that rot. You're engaged!" The lady said busying herself once again behind the counter.

Molly blinked in surprise. "I-I'm sorry…did you…"

"Oh silly me! I haven't introduced myself which I suppose would be helpful if we are to work together. My name is Meryl Cumberbatch."

"Oh, yes, my name is Molly Hoop…Hudson."

The little lady stared at Molly, her eyes appraising shrewdly behind her thick glasses. "Running away are you dear? What's the young man's name?"

Molly looked away, her eyes suddenly stinging with tears. She felt the old lady pat her hand. "Running away from more than your young man, are you? That's alright. Molly Hudson it is. Now, I suppose I had better show you what you will be doing."

Molly paused, not following after the woman. "Is there anything wrong dear?" Meryl asked.

"No, it's just…don't you want to know anything about me…about my work history."

Meryl smiled warmly at Molly, taking her hands in hers. "Molly dear, I have lived on this earth for 87 years and have met all sorts of people. I am an excellent judge of character and I can see when someone needs help or is simply trying to disappear for a while. I am sure that you will be very suited to this job. I can see that you are a kind and compassionate young woman. I can also see from the pain and anguish in your eyes that you have suffered a recent tragedy. Now, I need someone to help me with the shop and you need a job, right?"

Molly nodded, trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Sherlock was impossible when he was annoyed. John's head was pounding as Sherlock relentlessly ran his bow across his poor violin, the strings screeching like a dying cat.

"How could they have lost her, John? Really, Mycroft should have the whole bloody lot of them deported to Australia."

John cleared his throat. "Yes well, the British government doesn't really do that any longer Sherlock."

Sherlock scowled at John. "She couldn't have gone far. I'll have to deduce what alias she is using and then…"

"What makes you think she is using an alias?"

Sherlock snorted. "Oh John, how dense you are. Because it would provide her with a false sense of security. And if she is silly enough to believe that she can honestly run away from me, I'm sure she is silly enough to think some sort of alias would make it harder for me to track her down."

"Sherlock, I really think you should let this go. The murder of her parents, sister, and nephew in such a brutal way…I think she probably just needs a little time."

"You still believe she is on holiday? How have you managed to survive this long with that brain of yours? What sort of person goes away on holiday and only takes their pet cat, hmm? She took none of her clothing or any of her belongings. She simply vanished, which is what she wanted to do, John. She's not on holiday; she has no intention of coming back. This is unfortunate for her, because I find that unacceptable."

John rolled his eyes. "Well maybe she has started a new life and didn't bother to tell you to buggar off because she knew you would stick your nose into her business, which she obviously does not want."

"Whether or not she wants a new life is of little consequence. Her safety is what matters to me and she is in danger."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

Sherlock groaned. "Really John, if you…"

"If you insult my intellect one more time Sherlock, I'm going to smother you with a pillow."

Sherlock's mouth clamped shut and he regarded John with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, tell me why you think Molly is in danger, without your usual commentary."

"Because of the brutality of the crime, John. It was impassioned, full of rage and anger, it was personal."

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

"No, but Molly does. She's being noble, John. She knows exactly who this is and she ran away to spare us. Well, to spare you, Mrs. Hudson, Mike, and Lestrade. She's under the impression that I care nothing for her, which is absolutely absurd."

"Is that right?" John asked sarcastically. "You fancy her now, do you?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I do not _fancy_ her, John." He said with disdain in his voice.

"I know th…"

"I'm in love with her." Sherlock said looking at John as if that should be as plan as the nose on his face.

John's eyes bulged comically and he sputtered, nearly toppling out of his chair. "You…you what? Sherlock, this is no time for jokes."

"When have you ever known me to partake in comedy, John? I can see why Molly never saw it, but you? I am disappointed. You have been with me long enough to know my methods."

"Know your methods? Sherlock, did it ever occur to you to have a normal conversation with someone, where your friends wouldn't need to use your methods to deduce whatever it is you're trying to say?"

"Dull…" Sherlock sighed, stood, and handed John his violin. "Now, as I was saying, one of the reasons she ran was to spare us her death with he comes for her. That and because for some reason, she doesn't want to face me."

"I can't imagine why…"John said under his breath.

"Did I forget to mention that I do not desire your commentary any more than you desire mine?" Sherlock snapped.

"If she is in danger Sherlock, we have to find her quickly."

"No, we have time. He wants to torment her before he finally puts her out of her misery." Sherlock turned suddenly and looked at John. "You realize you are going to have to forgo being a gentleman when we find her."

"What? Why?" John asked

"Because she is desperate and doesn't want to be found. She will run from us literally when she sees us coming. So you can't be afraid to grab her and toss her over your shoulder if need be."

"Sherlock, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to man handle Molly. I'm sure that we can just talk reasonably to her and…"

Sherlock's expression became grave. "She is beyond reason, John. She is frightened, desperate, alone, and in utter despair. She will not want to come with us. She will fight us and we will have to force her to come."

"Look Sherlock, this is beginning to sound like kidnapping. Maybe we should consult Lestrade…"

"Consult Lestrade?" Sherlock snorted. "To what end? For him to make the same arguments that you are currently making. That she is a grown woman and able to make her own decisions? She is too emotionally unstable to do so. And as her physician, you shall inform the courts of her instability should it come to that."

John shook his head. "Sherlock, I am not her physician! I am her friend and I'm not going to tell the magistrate that she's nutters just so you can have the final say over what she can and can't do."

"Do you want to save her or not?" Sherlock sniffed.

John frowned "Of course I do, you know that."

"Then you need to understand that Molly does not want to be saved. She wants to be left alone to drown in her sorrow. She wants to become empty. She believes if she can only stop feeling, if she could stop the sorrow, then she will no longer care if she lives or dies."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: This one isn't beta'd…sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like ! Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

Chapter three

Molly loved her small country cottage and she loved Midsomer Worthy. It was so peaceful and lovely. She thought under different circumstances, she could be quite happy living here. But the emptiness she felt inside from the death of her family members was making it impossible for her to feel much of anything. She did feel loss from missing her friends and St. Bart's. She loved her job and she loved London, but she just couldn't stay there, not now.

She tried hard not think about _him_ and the pain it caused her to know he probably hadn't even noticed her disappearance, unless of course he happened to need something from the Morgue. She giggled, picturing the shock on his face as he was met by Mike instead of her. She knew Mike well enough to know he wouldn't be nearly as accommodating to Sherlock as she was. And she found herself experiencing a fiendish delight at the thought of Sherlock's pouting and fuming.

But then she remembered the coldness in his eyes. The detachment that came so easily to him and how it had nearly destroyed her when he began looking at her with those icy blue eyes after all that she had done for him. He had reentered the world of the living and Molly saw blatantly that she just did not matter to him and never had. He no longer needed her, so she was tossed aside as if she were nothing more than one of the many appendages she had given him for his experiments through the years.

Then came the brutal murder of her parents, sister, and nephew. She began to study Sherlock. He seemed to have 'unfeeling bastard' down to an art. Sherlock never felt pain or despair because he didn't allow himself to feel anything. Molly found herself craving that peace and serenity that he must have, never hurting for someone, never worrying for someone.

She began to wonder how she could obtain the sweet bliss of nothingness, so she began watching him. Mimicking him seemed easy enough except for when John, Greg, and Mike showed their concern for her. She wanted to throw herself into John's arms or even Greg's arms and melt into the comfort and warmth she would find there. But she couldn't allow that. Not if she wanted to master becoming Sherlock Holmes.

And though her heart ached for the love of the man she had desired for so long, it soon began to lessen. The more she studied him, surrounded herself with his methods and his ways, the isolation and fear began to slowly dissipate. Soon she felt cold and numb all of the time, not just in his presence or when she thought of her family. She began to feel like she just might survive after all. But she had to be ever vigilant or the old Molly, her true self would begin talking to her. Pushing her to seek help and comfort from her friends.

When she couldn't seem to shake the shadow of her old self, she decided to leave London. She thought it would be much easier to become something she was not someplace else. She could start over and start a new life. Molly Hooper could disappear into the London mist.

So Molly Hudson had been born in Midsomer Worthy. She lived in a small country cottage with her cat Toby. She worked in a Teashop with Mrs. Cumberbatch. She was already making new acquaintances with the townsfolk.

Yes, this was going to work out nicely…until he came for her. She had already decided she would leave Toby to Mrs. Cumberbatch. She knew the old woman would give Toby all of the love she had given him.

Molly began to wonder how she would die. Would it be in the same way that he had killed her parents or something worse? She wondered if she had placed anyone in Midsomer in danger by moving there. She knew John, Mike, and Greg were safe. Sherlock would keep Mrs. Hudson safe. She had no need to worry about them. She considered briefly contacting Greg and asking him to contact the local constable about checking in on Mrs. Cumberbatch from time to time, but realized that would create more questions than she was willing to answer.

Molly sighed deeply, letting the heat from the tea she was currently drinking sooth her throat and warm her muscles. Toby was purring loudly in her lap. She scratched his ears with her free hand. "Sorry boy, mummy's got to get to work."

Toby gave her his best "piss off" look when she picked him up and placed him gently on the floor. He sauntered out of the living room and into the bedroom, making himself comfortable on her bed. "Don't look at me like that, Toby. Who else is going to put food on the table?" But the cat had already flopped onto his side with his back to her, and was asleep already.

* * *

Meryl Cumberbatch was busying herself with placing the fresh scones on a plate when the bell rang letting her know a customer had entered. That had been Molly's idea since it was very easy for Meryl to become distracted and forget what she was doing. She raised herself to her full height, 4'9 and smiled warmly.

"Ah…Tom…good morning."

Detective Chief Inspector Tom Barnaby returned the smile. "Good morning Mrs. Cumberbatch. How's the new girl coming along then?"

"Oh splendid! She's an absolute dear, she is." Meryl looked behind him. "Is Gavin not with you today?"

"No, not today. He's got a bit of holiday time."

Meryl nodded putting a blueberry scone on a plate and handing it to Tom. "I'm assuming you want blueberry, Tom?"

He nodded.

"And tea or coffee, dear?"

"Um…tea I believe today."

Meryl turned and poured him a cup of tea. She paused a moment. "Tom, I was wondering. Is Gavin still seeing that ghastly girl from Badger's Drift?"

Tom blinked in surprise. "Why no, I don't think he is. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really." She said handing him his tea. "But I was just thinking…"

"I am sure you were, Mrs. Cumberbatch." Tom said smiling warmly.

"Do behave yourself Tom. Now, as I was saying. My sweet girl Molly, she's so new to Midsomer Worthy, I was thinking that perhaps a nice young man like Gavin wouldn't mind showing her around a bit? Maybe taking her to a nice dinner or perhaps the cinema…maybe introduce her to some of the young people in town. Maybe he could take her into Causton for a night on the town?"

Tom frowned slightly. He had no interest in other people's romantic entanglements. "I really don't know if that's…"

"Now don't be difficult, Tom. Molly is having a very hard time right now and I think getting out and about with people her own age would do her some good. She has isolated herself enough I should think. Either you will help me with this Tom or I shall ring Joyce and…"

"No, no Mrs. Cumberbatch. That won't be necessary. You needn't involve Mrs. Barnaby. I'll send Sgt. Troy by the shop today or tomorrow. Will that do?"

"Yes, yes, very good. It will do nicely, thank you Tom."

* * *

"What are we doing here, Sherlock?" John asked exasperated.

"We are waiting." Sherlock replied, looking bored.

"Obviously we are waiting Sherlock, but on what?" John snapped.

Sherlock regarded him sharply. "I should think that would also be obvious."

A sound that closely resembled a growl erupted from John's throat. "You know what, I don't care what we are waiting for! You can bloody well go soak your head for all I care."

John stood and began to stomp away from Sherlock, mumbling as he went. "I missed breakfast for this jackassery!"

"John, wait!" Sherlock called after him.

John stopped and looked up to the sky as if to ask God the eternal question of "Why me?" before turning back to Sherlock. A young boy approached Sherlock, no more than 14 years of age and handed him a small slip of paper. Sherlock opened the paper and grinned widely before jumping up from the park bench and dancing around ridiculously. The boy seemed to think Sherlock was a bit batty and began to shrink away.

Sherlock's hand shot out and snatched the boy closer by his jacket sleeve. "Wait a minute." Sherlock said, pulling a few quid from him pocket and handing it to the boy. The boy beamed at Sherlock. "Thanks mate!" He said before skipping off.

"Well?" John asked.

"Midsomer Worthy…I knew it! Now, let us be off to collect Ms. Molly Hudson."

"Molly Hudson?" John repeated following behind Sherlock.

"John, you know how I dislike repeating myself. Please try and keep up."

"How did you find out she had moved to Midsomer?" John asked.

"My network is so much more reliable than Mycroft's." Sherlock answered, jogging to the curb to try and hail a taxi.

"Sherlock, I wasn't joking about the magistrate. I'm not going to say Molly is daft just so you can keep her under your thumb."

"Well maybe it won't come to that." Sherlock said opening the door to the cab.

"Sherlock, we need a plan. We can't just waltz into Midsomer Worthy and demand she come with us."

Sherlock regarded him questioningly. "Why not?"

John's eyes opened wide. "Because normal people don't interact that way."

Sherlock groaned. "Normal…boring…I had hoped to break you of normal once and for all John."

* * *

He stood back admiring his handy work. He only wished he could stay and see Molly's face when she beheld it. He turned when he heard something rustling behind him. Toby sat perched on the foot of the bed, ears laid flat, teeth bared, and growling deep within his throat.

"Oh come on kitty. You and I are going to become great friends by the time this is over. I plan on spending quite a bit of time with our little Molly."

Toby's back raised, ever hair on his body standing at attention. Toby struck out when he tried to pet him.

"Bloody hell…" He hissed. "You're a mean little fucker aren't you? Or a rather protective one." He put his hand to his lips, sucking the blood Toby had drawn. "You know, I was going to go ahead and break you to pieces today and leave you on the bed as a present for little Molly. But I think I'll wait. I'd like to take you apart in front of her."

He turned away from Toby, who struck out at him again, this time catching his arm. He hissed in pain, shoving Toby onto the floor. Toby scurried under the bed, but his deep growls could still be heard. He stood back and regarded the message on the wall. He smiled a row of straight white teeth.

"Let the games begin, my love."

* * *

**Reviews appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: I'll keep it an M, because it's going to be.

Author's notes: There is quite a bit of back and forth bickering with different people in this chapter. I felt I needed to make some parts a little lighter because some of this is going to be pretty dark and emotional. This one isn't beta'd. I felt bad disturbing my beta's holiday, so I winged this one. Excuse any mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 4

Molly was exhausted when her shift ended. She had helped Meryl to do the inventory and for a small English tea shop, Meryl had quite a stock.

The sun was just barely visible over the horizon bathing the country side in a soft golden light. Molly smiled to herself, breathing in the sweet country air. Midsomer Worthy was doing her very good she mused to herself as she made her way home, smiling and waving to the country folk she passed along the way.

By the time she reached her cozy little cottage, the sun had set and Molly enjoyed the luminous shimmer that the moonlight cast upon the landscape. She pushed open the small wooded gate that led to the small garden path to her front door.

Molly cursed softly when she nearly dropped the bag of baked goodies that Meryl had sent her home with as she rummaged through her bag finally finding the keys to her front door. Molly turned the lock and entered her cottage, dropping her bag on the floor and shrugging out of her coat, dropping it on the floor also.

It was at that moment that she felt it. The small fine hairs on her arms and the nape of her neck stood on end. Molly stared into the darkness of the hallway. She could have sworn that she had left a light on for Toby. There seemed to be heaviness in the air and a cold, suffocating chill.

"Toby…" Molly called softly, moving carefully in the dark.

The silence was deafening. "Toby…come here boy." Molly said struggling to keep her voice calm.

Molly moved through her home, not even a light from the moon seeping through the curtains. She knew she had not pulled the curtains, but they were closed. She felt her way into her bedroom, shrieking loudly when she felt something against her leg. It took her a second to realize that it was only Toby brushing against her leg. She could hear him purring and she reached down and jerked him into her arms. He grunted as she squeezed him to her, tears of relief slipping down her cheeks.

Molly felt along the wall and found the switch, flipping the light on. Molly's eyes widened in horror. Her muscles became jelly as she dropped Toby to the floor and sank to her knees. Her body began to shake violently. She opened her mouth to scream yet no sound came out. She realized she was struggling to breath air into her lungs. After a few moments Molly became aware that someone was screaming, blood curdling screams. Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Molly struggled to focus her eyes as she slowly came too. She screamed and began to struggle against what was restraining her.

"It's alright, your safe now…it's okay…" A male voice said to her as his grip tightened to stop her from flailing.

"Ms. Hudson…please…I'm with the police. I am Detective Sgt. Troy…you're safe now."

Molly stopped struggling and blinked her eyes into focus, seeing a handsome young man with light brown hair and very gentle blue eyes. She noticed immediately the difference between Sherlock's blue and Sgt. Troy's blue.

Troy helped her to sit up and then to stand. He led her to her couch and she began to notice all of the people in her cottage.

"What's happening? Who are you people?" Molly asked still confused from being unconscious.

"I'm Sgt. Gavin Troy from Causton CID." He repeated. " Your neighbor heard you screaming and called us."

Molly looked up to see a kindly looking older man with dark brown hair and blue eyes approaching the man who called himself Sgt. Troy.

"Ms. Hudson, I am Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby. Are you feeling alright?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling better. But…what's happening?" Her eyes widened and she began to try to stand, but Troy pushed her back gently against the sofa.

"Where' Toby?" She asked suddenly in a panicked voice. "Toby!" She yelled, trying again to stand.

"Ms. Hudson, you really need to try and be still." Troy said grasping her wrists and forcing her to stay in place.

Molly ignored him and continued to struggle. "TOBY! TOBY!"

"Who is Toby?" Barnaby asked.

"Toby!" Molly's voice was beyond frantic when the cat in question hopped onto the arm of the couch and meowed.

Tears began streaming down Molly's face. Troy allowed her to tear herself from his grip and she grabbed Toby to her, burying her face in his soft fur, much to Toby's dismay. He attempted to wiggle free, but gave up when he realized that she was not going to relent. He relaxed into her hold and purred in attempt to calm her as she cried.

Troy glanced at Barnaby. "Ms. Hudson, I realize that this is probably not the best time, but we need to ask you some questions…"

"No, please just go away. All of you just go." She managed to say through her tears.

Barnaby reared back slightly in surprise. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Ms. Hudson, someone has broken into your home and left you a very dangerous message. Do you have any idea who might…"

"Stop it, please! I…I'm fine…please just go away."

"Alright miss. We can speak to you later after you've had some time to recover. Do you have any place you can stay for the night?" Barnaby asked.

"No...I'm fine here. I don't really know anyone in the village…I just moved her from Lon…" Molly's voice trailed off as if she realized she was saying too much.

"You're from London?" Troy probed gently. "Do you have anyone we can call for you?"

"No!" Molly said too forceful.

"Would you like me to call Meryl for you?" Barnaby asked

"No please…I'm fine just go."

Barnaby sighed exasperated. He moved passed Troy and knelt down in front of Molly. "You cannot stay here." He said gently. "There is a message written in blood on your bedroom wall. You are clearly in some sort of danger and I cannot in good conscious allow you to stay here. Now, you will allow my Sergeant to call someone for you or we can have someone drive you to a hotel for the night. But you are not staying here."

Molly was forced to relent and allowed Sgt. Troy to take her and Toby to Mrs. Cumberbatch. When Tom Barnaby got home, he poured himself drink and sat down on the couch. He sighed deeply. He didn't know what to make of Molly Hudson. Clearly she was frightened and desperate, but she seemed determined to not accept any help. She certainly needed his help and protection, but she refused to give any information on who might be doing this to her.

Mrs. Cumberbatch had told him that she had suffered a significant trauma recently and that she was running away from her old life. Meryl knew that Molly had lived in London and though she didn't speak of what she had done there, she could tell Molly was very educated.

Well, this strange young woman might be determined to go at this alone, but Barnaby was just as determined that she should not.

He decided then to put in a call to an old friend. Pulling his mobile from his jacket pocket, DCI Barnaby dialed a number he hadn't used in a very long time. After a few moments, a voice on the line answered.

"Mycroft…its Tom Barnaby. I was hoping that you would be able to help me."

"Ah Tom, I expected you to ring sooner."

* * *

The cup smashed when it hit the floor. "Damnit!" Molly cursed loudly, wiping hot angry tears from her eyes. This was the third cup she had broken since coming into work.

"It's alright dear." Meryl tried to sooth, but Molly was having none of it.

"No it's not alright! God! I'm so bloody stupid!"

Meryl embraced Molly as she cried when the bell jingled as someone entered the shop. It was Troy and Barnaby.

Molly wiped her eyes and stepped away from Meryl.

"Tom, I don' think Molly is up to talking to you today."

"This won't take long." Barnaby assured Meryl before turning his attention to Molly. " Ms. Hudson, would you mind if we asked you a few more questions?"

Molly's shoulders drooped in defeat. It was obvious this man was not going to leave her alone. She nodded and followed both men to the back of the shop to speak in private.

Molly sat down on one of the many crates in the back room.

"I think first and foremost, we need to establish who you are." Barnaby said to her.

Molly blinked in surprise before her face took on a look of panic. "My name is Molly Hudson."

"Yes, your name is Molly, but Hudson is not your last name. Please tell me Dr. Hooper why you insist on this farce?" Barnaby pressed.

"Dr. Hooper?" Troy said incredulously.

"Yes Troy, this is not the Middle Ages, women can become doctors should they chose to be." Barnaby said exasperated. "Now, Dr. Hooper, please explain so that we may better help you."

"No!" Molly cried out, jumping to her feet. "No! Please! My name is Molly Hooper, alright. I just…I don't want to be bothered…" Molly paled when she realized where Barnaby must have learned her name. She stared at Troy and Barnaby. "Oh God…how did you know my last name?"

"Since you were so unwilling to answer my questions Dr. Hooper, I called an old friend on a hunch."

"You called Mycroft…oh God you called Mycroft Holmes and he'll tell him where I am!" Molly said looking back and forth between the two men. "I'm sorry…I have to leave…I can't stay here…"

Barnaby stepped in front of her when she tried to leave. "Dr. Hooper please. I am afraid we cannot allow you to leave. You are in danger. I assure you that you will not have to speak to anyone you do not wish to."

"No you don't understand Sherlock…"

"Yes I know Sherlock quite well, although I haven't seen him since he was a boy."

"Please, I can't face him, not yet. I just…I don't want to talk to him." Molly pleaded.

"And you don't have too Dr. Hooper." Barnaby said gently.

"You won't be able to keep him away." Molly said becoming panicked to the point of unreason.

"Dr. Hooper, I assure you that you will not have to talk to Sherlock if you do not wish to." Barnaby said. "Now, tell us when and why this man began stalking you."

Molly stared at Barnaby with an expression of shock. "How did you know…" But the words stopped when she remembered who he had spoken to on the phone.

If Mycroft knew than Sherlock certainly did.

Molly's eyes filled with tears. Sherlock had probably known for some time. She wondered if he knew about her parents and sister. And yet he had let her go without a word. At this moment, she had never been more convinced of anything in her life that she had made the right decision.

Sherlock Holmes had never given a damn about her or what happened to her. She wiped the tears from her eyes ignoring the immense pain that was threatening to smother her. Tom Barnaby had put this all into perspective for her and all it had taken was one simple phone call to Mycroft Holmes.

All of her fears about having to face Sherlock had been for nothing. She didn't count. She was certain he would make no effort to contact her. If he didn't care before, he sure as hell wouldn't care now. She allowed herself to relax with the two kindly detectives in front of her and slowly began to tell them what had happened all those many months ago.

* * *

"Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away." Sherlock said.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "I have news of your little pathologist Sherlock. I thought you would be interested, but if I am wasting my time…" Mycroft's voice trailed as Sherlock glared at him.

Sherlock got into the car, followed by John.

"Just drive us around the bend a time or two, Marcus." Mycroft said turning his attention to his younger brother. "I am sure you already know that she is residing in Midsomer Worthy?"

"Of course I know where she is, Mycroft. If you have nothing more of significance than that…"

"Oh do shut up Sherlock." Mycroft huffed. "I received a phone call from an old friend of mine. His name is Tom Barnaby. He's currently attempting to investigate an incident that happened with Ms. Hooper or Hudson, whatever the devil she's calling herself…"

Sherlock groaned "Do stop rambling Mycroft and come to the point."

The elder brother glared daggers at the younger, both men refusing to be the first to blink or turn away.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" John snapped. "Are you both forgetting there is a young woman who is in desperate need of our help?"

"Yes well, Ms. Hooper is being rather difficult. She is refusing to answer any of Barnaby's questions. The incident in question is so disturbing that Barnaby is to the point of putting her forcefully into protective custody. I thought perhaps you could talk some sense into the girl, Sherlock. It would make Barnaby's job a great deal easier."

Sherlock's gaze narrowed. "If anyone is going to put Molly into protective custody, it is going to be me, not some country Constable!"

"He's a Detective Chief Inspector, a very brilliant detective, and a dear friend. You will show him the respect he deserves or I shall be forced to call mummy."

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when John shook his head. Mycroft glared a few moments longer at Sherlock before continuing. "Besides, Ms. Hooper is a resident of Midsomer Worthy now. She is no longer your problem Sherlock, she is Barnaby's and you will help him only in a consulting fashion, do you understand."

"You're not the boss of me." Sherlock snapped.

"Perhaps if you had treated her better little brother, she wouldn't have been so obviously desperate to escape you. Which brings me to my next point. You will respect Ms. Hooper's decision to reside in Midsomer Worthy. You will not bully her into coming back to London before she is ready."

"I will do whatever I see fit Mycroft! And I do not bully! I simply point out the obvious and people naturally bend to my superior decision making skills."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "On second thought, Sherlock you should stay here. John, you go and talk some sense into Ms. Hooper."

"Don't be ridiculous Mycroft. John never talks anything but nonsense."

John snorted. "Listen here you…"

"Don't be like that John. You know I mean that affectionately." Sherlock said waving a dismissive hand before turning back to Mycroft. "Now you listen here Mycroft…..

"Sherlock, Molly is not yours. You can't just…"

"She is mine!" Sherlock all but shouted.

John and Mycroft glanced at one another. Sherlock could feel the flush creeping up his neck from his unintentional emotional outburst.

Mycroft cleared his throat, never acknowledging what Sherlock said while John grinned widely at Sherlock. Sherlock returned John's grin with a scowl.

"Ah, here's where you both get out. And remember what I said Sherlock, you are there only to encourage Ms. Hooper to allow the local police to help her. If Barnaby wishes for your assistance, it will only be as a consultant and you will respect his boundaries."

"Or what, pray tell?" Sherlock snapped.

"I have mummy on speed dial, you know."

* * *

**Please review, it's my motivation.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Nothing to exciting, more plot development. Enjoy! This one isn't beta'd...excuse the mistakes.

* * *

It had been a long and emotional day. Molly had spent almost three hours with Chief Inspector Barnaby and Detective Sergeant Troy. She told them everything about her stalker. She told them how she had first met him and how she had begun dating him. She told them how she never really felt comfortable around him, but he helped her with the grief over what happened with Sherlock.

Then of course, she had to explain what had happened with Sherlock. How she had helped him to fake his death and how she had patched him up after he had jumped from the top of the building. Barnaby had already known a little about it from his connections to MI5 and Mycroft, so thankfully, he didn't press Molly.

She told them after Sherlock had disappeared for months on end, Simon had helped her to cope. She had felt so alone and being around John made it even harder. She admitted that Simon was controlling, sometimes frighteningly so, but he had never laid a hand on her so she convinced herself to ignore what her gut was trying to tell her.

Then it had all changed when Sherlock came back. Sherlock had followed Sebastian Moran back to London and he had come to Molly for help. She allowed him to stay with her in her flat. Of course, he needed secrecy, so she abruptly ended things with Simon. She was nervous to break it off, she feared his reaction, but Sherlock was back and he needed her. So she met Simon at a restaurant where she felt he wouldn't make a scene. She couldn't have been more wrong.

He shouted abuses at her that shocked her and everyone in the restaurant. He threw the table over onto the floor, jerking her up by her arms and accusing her of whoring around on him. He became so violent that several of the waiters jumped him and threw him out. The manager of the restaurant was so concerned for her safety; he insisted she allow him to call the police. She refused, knowing Lestrade would hear of it. So she settled for having two of the waiters walking her back to her flat.

Sherlock was there and of course knew something was wrong, but she avoided his questions, feigning a headache and surprisingly, he had let her go to bed. The next morning, the bruises on her arms and wrists were so pronounced, she had to hide them with her clothing for the next several days. After that, she didn't hear from Simon.

She had almost forgotten the whole horrible incident when she started receiving love letters and small gifts left outside of her flat and also at work when she would come in. The notes were never signed and her friends seemed to think it was someone that she worked with, but she wasn't so sure. Deep in the recesses of her mind, she was afraid, very afraid, but she didn't want to admit it to anyone and she certainly didn't want to bother Sherlock with it.

Soon after, Sherlock was able to get to Moran and after 2 long years, the threat to Sherlock and his friends was gone. He came out of hiding and everything went back to normal. It was shortly after that she began to come home to gifts that had been left inside of her flat. About a month later, her parents, sister, and nephew had been murdered when their house had been set on fire.

It had been so emotionally exhausting and she had sobbed inconsolably through most of the interview with Barnaby and Troy, but it had also been a relief to finally be able to speak about it with someone. There were still so many unanswered questions, but Barnaby was concerned that she would go into shock if she kept on speaking of such a traumatic event.

Barnaby had wanted her to stay with Mrs. Cumberbatch, but Molly refused. If Simon came for her, she would not have Meryl caught in the cross fire. So DS Troy had driven her back to her cottage, which was still considered a crime scene.

* * *

The first thing Molly had done when she had gotten home was take a long hot bath. Only when her skin had almost pruned, did she get out begrudgingly. She put on her comfiest pair of footy pajamas made herself a nice cup of hot cocoa, put a few chocolate biscuits on a plate, and made herself comfortable on her couch. She wrapped herself in a fluffy blanket and decided to make it a night of girl movies and chocolate. Toby of course had made himself quite comfortable on her lap.

Which is why Molly growled in annoyance at the knock at her door. _Its 11 bloody o'clock at night! Who in the bloody hell could be coming by at this time of night!_ Molly thought to herself. She chose to ignore the knocking but the person outside was annoyingly persistent. She groaned again and threw the blanket off her and stomped towards her front door. Her aggravation overrode her common sense and she unhooked the lock and jerked the door open.

"Do you know what bloody hell time it is…." Her words turned into a squeak of surprise and she slammed the door shut quickly, barely getting the chain on before the door was cracked open. The bored voice of Sherlock Holmes vibrated.

"Really Molly, this is quite silly. Open the door and let us in. John and I would like to speak with you."

"Oh no you don't! You keep me out of this, Sherlock. Molly, I told him to leave you alone." John said through the door.

Molly looked frantically around her house, not sure what to do.

"Molly, open the door or John will be forced to break it in."

"No I won't." John said

"Fine, I'll break it in myself." Sherlock said annoyed and shoved the door with his body, snapping the flimsy chain.

Sherlock stepped into Molly's cottage with John looking apologetic behind him. Molly stared wide eyed before making another squeak and bolting to her bedroom, locking the door.

Sherlock sighed and walked to her bedroom door and knocked. "Molly, this is childish and foolish…."

"Well then you should feel right at home…" John mumbled loud enough for Sherlock to hear. Sherlock turned and glared at him.

"Why don't you go wait outside?" Sherlock snapped.

"Nope. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Besides, we didn't stop for dinner and I'm starving." John shoved Sherlock out of the way and knocked on the bedroom door. "Molly, do you have any crisps or biscuits?"

"Yes." Came her muffled reply, "Top shelf of the cabinet over the dishwasher."

John smirked at Sherlock and pushed past him again, making his way to the kitchen. Sherlock knocked on the door again.

"Molly, I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Please just go away! I don't want to talk to you! Why are you even here?" She asked. "No wait, don't answer. I don't care. I want you to go away Sherlock Holmes."

"Molly I don't want to have to break down every door of your house to speak with you, but I will if you keep up this ridiculous behavior."

"Then you'd be making a mistake, mate." A masculine voice said behind Sherlock.

Sherlock turned around and narrowed his eyes. "And who are you and what are you doing in my pathologist's cottage?"

"I am Detective Sergeant Troy and I think the more important question here is who the bloody hell are you?"

The door to Molly's bedroom opened and she stepped out. "Oh…Gavin…this is…Sherlock Holmes." She said breathlessly walking around Sherlock and moving to stand almost behind DS Troy.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well I am here now Molly, so you may tell…_Gavin_…" Sherlock said his name as if it caused a bad taste in his mouth, "that he can leave."

Troy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going anywhere mate. You're the one breaking and entering."

Sherlock snorted. "I did not break and enter, Molly let me in, isn't that right Molly?"

"Well actually…" Molly started but was cut off by Tory.

"It didn't look as if she let you in to me. I don't know many women who invite a man in their home and then seek protection from him by locking themselves in their bedroom."

"Protection!" Sherlock snapped. "Molly doesn't need protecting from me. I am her protection, isn't that right Molly?"

"Well Sherlock I…" Molly started but was interrupted again.

"She has the local police force to protect her Mr. Holmes. She doesn't need amateur detectives getting in the way."

Sherlock stepped dangerously towards Troy. Troy mimicked Sherlock's actions, both men seeming to forget Molly was even standing there.

"In case you didn't know Sergeant, I am the world's only consulting detective. And you are right, the local police force doesn't need amateurs, which is why they rely on me and not country bumpkin detective sergeants."

"Sherlock!" Molly squeaked.

"Is that right? "Gavin said almost in a growl, stepping even closer to Sherlock.

"John do something!" Molly cried exasperated.

John stepped from the kitchen, his mouth full of chocolate biscuits and a cup of cocoa in his hand. He swallowed the last bite and grinned. "No I don't think so. I'll wait to see how this plays out."

Molly glared at John when he made himself comfortable in her living room chair watching with an amused expression the interaction between Sherlock and Troy.

"Molly, tell this moron to leave." Sherlock said.

"Oi! Who are you calling a moron, you bloody wanker?"

Sherlock huffed. "Molly it is time for you to come home. I am not going to stand here…"

"Molly doesn't want to go with you. In fact, she begged me and Chief Inspector Barnaby today to keep you away from her. Said she didn't want to talk to you." Gavin finished with a fiendish grin. "Isn't that right Molly?"

"Gavin please…" Molly said trying to dissipate the situation. "Sherlock…he's right. I'm not ready to talk to you yet, so please just go."

Sherlock's expression became confused. "I'm sorry Molly, but I could've sworn you just asked me to leave."

"She did Mr. Consulting Detective, why don't you go and deduce the hell out of that one. Don't let the door hit you in the arse on your way out." Gavin snapped.

Sherlock took a step towards Molly, only to be blocked by Gavin. "She said leave."

"Sherlock, please. I'm sorry, but I just…I need you to go…"

Sherlock glanced at John who smiled widely at him.

Sherlock glared at John who shrugged. "Alright." John said standing. "We'll be leaving now. Molly, it was good to see you and I'm glad that you are alright."

Molly smiled warmly at John, throwing her arms around his neck. He embraced her and whispered. "He is trying Molly. He's just an idiot."

She laughed softly into his ear. "I know John, but I just can't, not now. It's too soon. I'll crumble…I'll fall apart if I let him near me now. It's just too soon."

John squeezed her once more and released her. "We're here when you need us." John turned to Sherlock. "Come on Sherlock, let's go."

"What!" Sherlock said indignantly. "John we're…"

"Leaving!" John said a bit more forcefully, shoving Sherlock past Gavin and towards the door. "Take care Molly and call us if you need us."

"But he called me an amateur detective and…"

"Yes Sherlock I heard him. Let's be off shall we?" John said as he continued shoving Sherlock through the door.

Troy watched them leave. "Bit like a petulant child, isn't he?"

Molly smiled sadly, her heart aching as she watched him leave. "Yes, he can be…but he can also be such a dear." Her voice croaked with emotion.

Gavin regarded her warmly, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "You fancied him once?"

Molly nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes, but he never returned my feelings. It still hurts to see him. And although he means well, he just thinks he can come in and take over, not stopping to think what damage he can cause."

Molly looked up at Gavin and smiled. "Thank you, for coming to help me."

Gavin shrugged, smiling shyly. "Inspector Barnaby wanted to keep a couple of men outside your door. I was coming to relieve them when I saw him force your door open."

"Fancy a cup of cocoa and some chocolate biscuits?" She asked.

A huge grin crossed over his handsome face. "That sounds lovely."

She smiled. "Make yourself comfortable Gavin, hope you don't mind cats and chick flicks."

* * *

**Show me some love you guys...review please. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sigh...

Notes: Slight description of a murder victim. If it's a trigger, skip this one.. I put a little comedy in this chapter, just trying to keep it light for when it's more intense later.

* * *

Gavin was making himself rather comfortable on Molly's sofa when he heard a noise that sounded like a sob coming from her kitchen. Gavin had never been comfortable with crying women and it was only after noticing the stern eye of Toby upon him, looking at him as if he needed to go and fix his human, did Gavin get up and make his way into the kitchen.

"Molly…?"

Molly whirled around, wiping her eyes and plastering on a fake smile. The same smile she had used the months before she had said goodbye to St. Bart's and London.

She turned back to the sink, unable to face him. "Oh Gavin, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I'll just…um…get the…biscuits." She flinched slightly when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

Molly turned to him and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry…I just didn't think he'd come…and then he did and said he wanted to bring me home and I just…I just…oh God…I'm such an idiot."

Gavin hugged her to him, not really sure what to say. "I'm sure you're not an idiot Molly. You've been through so much and seeing someone from your old life is bound to bring up painful memories."

"It's just that I've loved him for so long and I kept hoping and then when he told me that I counted and he came to me to be his secret keeper and I thought…I just thought that after he had lived with me and we had been through so much together…and then to find out that I didn't count…and I can't imagine what he wants now…probably only here because no one else will work with him…and Simon, Oh God, Simon…I'm rambling and I can't seem to stop…" Molly said.

She had also begun shivering uncontrollably and Gavin thought she might go into shock, so he steered her into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Look Molly, you just rest here and I'll get the biscuits and cocoa, alright?" He said, pulling the blanket up around her trembling shoulders.

Molly shook her head no and tossed the blanket away. "No, you're my guest and I…"

"Sit down Molly." Gavin said, pushing her back down and pulling the blanket back over her. "Why don't you let someone take care of your for a change. And if you don't sit still, I do have my handcuffs." He smiled teasingly.

Molly smiled brightly at him, even though her eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you Gavin. You're very sweet."

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze and went into her kitchen.

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of Molly? Throwing us out!"

"Actually she only threw you out. I'm pretty sure she would've been fine with me staying."John said still eating his chocolate biscuits that he had gotten from Molly.

"And then that saucy Sergeant Detective…Gavin…"He hissed his name. "Calling us amateurs."

"Actually he only called you an amateur." John said with a mouth full of biscuits.

"Who's bloody side on you on?" Sherlock roared.

John popped another biscuit in his mouth and smiled. "I am on Molly's side. He seems like a nice enough bloke. Probably very competent in his job. I'm sure if she needs us she'll give us a call…well, she'll give me a call. I'm not so sure she ever wants to speak to you again."

"You're enjoying this aren't you John?"

"It's absolutely delicious Sherlock. Now, if you're done with your tantrum, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

"Fine!" I don't need your help!"

John smiled and shrugged. "Alright then."

Sherlock threw a book at the bedroom door just as John closed it. He began to pace. "Why wouldn't she talk to me? She's in danger, naturally I would be the one to save her. She should understand this. Instead she's being absolutely ridiculous! Depending on a country constable…"

"A Detective Chief Inspector and Detective Sergeant…" John shouted through the door.

"Oh buggar off" Sherlock shouted back. He resumed his pacing. "Who in the hell does he think he is? Telling me to leave? She's _My _bloody pathologist, not his! Thinks he can shut me out, does he? Well, he doesn't know who I am! I am Sherlock Holmes the worlds…"

"Yes yes, the world's only consulting detective. How about keeping it down in there so a bloke can get some sleep."

Sherlock's mouth closed and he glared at the door. He flopped himself dramatically on the sofa, turning himself into the pillows to sulk.

"And stop sulking, you're a grown man for god's sakes." John shouted through the door.

"Oh go to hell!" Sherlock snapped.

John's laughter could be heard through the door.

* * *

Molly was making breakfast for Gavin and herself when the post was delivered. Gavin picked it up from the floor and brought in into the kitchen for her.

"Thanks for loaning me your sofa. It's rather comfortable." Gavin said handing her the post.

"It was nice to be able to sleep without fear of not waking up or waking up to something dreadful. I felt safe Gavin. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

A slow flush crept up his neck and his cheeks. Molly bit her lip trying not to smile, he was so adorable. She turned back to the sink, not wanting to embarrass him. She heard him pull the chair out to the kitchen table and sit down. She placed a plate of eggs, sausages, and toast in front of him. "Coffee or tea?" She asked still trying to hide her smile.

"Coffee please…" He said still blushing.

Molly poured him a cup of coffee before making a plate for herself and sitting down across from him. She picked at her food as she watched him eat appreciatively. Sherlock never seemed to appreciate the care she took of him. Often more times than not, she threw away many full plates of food.

Molly began looking through the post when she came across a large brown envelope. Placing the other mail aside, she opened the large envelope, her curiosity peeked. Molly felt around in the envelope and pulled the contents out. The envelope was full of photographs. Slowly the smile left Molly's face as she looked began looking through the photos, the first one of Mrs. Cumberbatch outside of her teashop. The second of Molly walking into the teashop. The third photograph was of Mike Stamford walking into work. She quickly flipped through the rest of the photos, one of John, Greg, Mrs. Hudson, and Sherlock.

"Molly?" Gavin said noticing how pale Molly had become.

"Oh God…"Molly said as she came to the last photograph before jumping up from the table and running from the kitchen.

"Molly!" Gavin called after her.

He jumped up and grabbed the photographs, looking through them, his face taking on a look of disgust, horror, and rage when he came to the one that obviously had sent Molly running into the bathroom. It was a photograph of the burned corpse of her father.

"God…what a sadistic monster..." Gavin whispered. "Molly!" He called to her running from the kitchen and to the bathroom door. He could hear her struggling to catch her breath through her sobbing and vomiting.

Gavin pulled out his mobile and dialed Inspector Barnaby. "Hello Sir, you need to get to Molly's as soon as…Dr. Hooper…as soon as possible." Gavin paused as Barnaby was speaking with him. "Yes sir I have been here all night and this morning. She just got something in the post sir, you need to see this. And she needs to be moved sir. She's not safe here."

* * *

"Did you get a look at the postman?" Tom asked Gavin as he entered Molly's cottage.

"No sir, I didn't think too. Just picked it up off the floor for her."

Tom nodded. "And where is she now?"

"She won't come out of the loo. There were other photos sir, of Mrs. Cumberbatch, a couple other people that I don't know and also of those two blokes that came by last night."

"What two blokes?"

"Oh, that daft detective that thinks he's god's gift and some fellow she called John."

"Ah, Sherlock has already made an appearance, has he? The other gentleman with him is Dr. John Watson. According to Mycroft, he's the only one who can do anything with Sherlock."

Tom knocked on the bathroom door. "Dr. Hooper, are you alright?" He asked, even though he could still hear her crying.

"Yes…I'm fine…" She hiccupped through her tears.

"Dr. Hooper, you don't sound fine. Please come out so we can talk with you. You must understand that I can no longer allow you to stay in this cottage. You're life is in danger and it looks like quite possibly the lives of your friends."

The bathroom lock clicked and Molly slowly opened the door.

"Dr. Hooper, we have to alert these people to this obvious threat. I am sorry, I know that you wanted to keep this as private as possible."

"You're going to ring him, aren't you?" Molly asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I have no choice. He was in one of the photographs, not to mention that the message on your bedroom wall was actually directed at him." Tom said gently, taking Molly's arm and leading her to her sofa. "You won't have to speak with him alone."

Molly nodded, wiping her nose with the handkerchief Gavin handed her.

Tom walked back into the kitchen, his mobile in his hand.

Gavin squeezed Molly's hand reassuringly. "I'll be right back, yeah?" He said. She nodded, holding the handkerchief over her mouth.

Gavin walked into the kitchen. "Sir, why do we have to have him in the room with Molly? Why can't we just let him know what's happening and send him on his way to London? He's a big boy, he can look after himself."

"Because Troy, as much as I hate to admit this, Sherlock Holmes is as brilliant as he says he is. We could use his help on this one as he knows Molly better than we do and…"

"But she doesn't want him here, sir!"

Tom sighed. "Troy, this isn't about what Dr. Hooper wants. It is no longer just about her. There are other people at stake here and perhaps, Mr. Holmes will be of assistance."

"Yeah, and how can you be sure to keep him in line long enough to help us and not hinder us?"

Tom smiled. "I have his mummy on speed dial."

* * *

**Reviews welcome! You know I love them!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Sherlock is a bit high handed in this one. This one isn't beta'd...I just feel bad for her, I've sent her so much stuff, I thought I'd give her a break.

* * *

It had taken about an hour, but Gavin had managed to speak to all of Molly's neighbors and of course, no one had been outside when the post man had come. He tried calling the post office to see who was on duty, but the Post Master had told him that the postman that delivered to Molly's part of the Village had only left an hour ago and it couldn't possibly have been an employee who had delivered her post.

Barnaby had been on his mobile with Mycroft, having him call the coroner for a copy of the post mortems of Molly's parents, sister, and nephew. The coroner was being rather difficult, wanting Barnaby to dance through the proper channels and he just didn't have time to. Mycroft was able to have the reports delivered to Causton CID before Barnaby and Troy had even got back to the office.

Next Barnaby reached out to DI Lestrade and briefed him on what was happening. Lestrade had agreed to stop by St. Bart's to speak with Mike Stamford before he made the trip to Causton to meet with Barnaby and Troy.

It was around 5 pm when Lestrade got to Causton CID. A younger officer was waiting to take him back to a briefing room where Barnaby and Troy were waiting for him.

"Sir, DI Lestrade from Scotland Yard." The young officer said presenting him to Barnaby.

"Thank you Meeks." Barnaby said dismissing the officer. "I am DCI Barnaby and this is Detective Sergeant Troy." He said offering his hand to Lestrade.

Lestrade shook it and nodded to Troy. "Nice to meet you sir…Sergeant."

Troy nodded in greeting. Barnaby offered Lestrade a seat and all three men sat down.

"We are waiting on one of my officers to bring Dr. Hooper."

Lestrade nodded before a pained expression crossed his face. "And Sherlock?"

Barnaby smiled while Troy scowled. "He and Dr. Watson will be arriving shortly." The elder answered.

"Has he always been like that?" Troy blurted out looking at Lestrade.

"What? An insufferable git?" Lestrade asked. "Yes, Sergeant, he has."

"Is he really as brilliant as he thinks he is?" Troy asked again.

Lestrade sighed. "Yes, by God. Bloody brilliant he is, as much as it pains me to say. And unfortunately the size of his ego matches the size of his brain, makes him almost impossible to deal with at times. He's rude, condescending, a bloody nuisance and sometimes I'd like to knock those blasted curls right of his bloody head but…" His voice trailed when he noticed the amusement on Barnaby's face.

Barnaby chuckled. "Don't hold back, Inspector."

Lestrade laughed. "Yes well, he's an arrogant prig, but he is brilliant. And he's the best at what he does, God save us."

There was a knock at the door before being opened by Officer Meeks. "Sir, Dr. Hooper is here."

Barnaby nodded and stood. Meeks opened the door further and Molly walked in. Her face lit into a bright smile when she saw Lestrade. He stood, just in time to catch her when she flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Greg…I'm so glad to see you and that you're safe and…"

"I'm fine Molls, and so is Mike, so don't worry." He said releasing her to the ground, but keeping his hold on her arms. "Are you alright?"

She nodded relief evident on her face.

Lestrade's smile turned into a scowl. "Why in the bloody hell wouldn't you come to us Molly? Why didn't you tell us about what happened? I had to hear it from Sherlock and then I had to call Sgt. Bristol to get the police report and you know what a right git he is, acted all strange about it. You should've come to me instead of running off."

"I had to leave…" She said desperately trying to explain before she was interrupted.

"Why?" Lestrade pressed the anger and hurt evident in his voice.

"Because I thought if I left, Simon would follow me here and leave all of you alone. I couldn't risk losing anyone else and…I needed to get away from…"Her voice failed.

"Sherlock? I can understand that. But you still shouldn't have shut me, John, and Mike out."

Before Molly could respond, the door opened and Sherlock Holmes entered followed by John Watson.

"Ah Lestrade." John said. "Good to see you mate."

After everyone had said their greetings, Sherlock sat down beside Molly, smirking at Troy who glared at him.

"Give it a rest, will you Sherlock?" Lestrade snapped.

"I am merely taking a seat so Chief Inspector Barnaby can begin his debriefing." Sherlock said smiling innocently.

"I can see that you haven't changed much since boy hood." Barnaby remarked.

Sherlock's brow rose as he looked at Barnaby. "I'm sorry?"

Barnaby smiled. "I knew you when you were a boy. I knew your father and have enjoyed a long friendship with your brother Mycroft. Yes, I believe the last time I saw you was when you were around 7 years old. I believe that was when you were going through your pirate stage. You were running through the corridors of your father's summer home in nothing but your underwear, an eye patch, and a plastic sword, with your nanny in hot pursuit."

The entire room burst into gales of laughter except for Barnaby whose face remained impassive and Sherlock, whose face and neck had taken on a lovely shade of dusty rose.

"Oh my God…thank you…thank you so much for that…that is bloody brilliant…" Lestrade said laughing. "Can't wait to get back to Donovan and Anderson with that one."

Sherlock glared at John. "You're not even trying not to laugh!" He accused.

John shook his head, unable to answer through his laughter.

"Yes yes, it's all so bloody amusing! May we move on now?" Sherlock snapped, his eyes moving from face to face before landing on Molly, who was looking down at the floor, her hands twisting in her lap and her lower lip caught between her teeth as she struggled not to laugh.

Sherlock's eyes immediately zoned in said lower lip, noticing the plumpness and how the pink darkened as she kneaded it with her teeth.

Sherlock's attention was pulled away when he heard a throat clear and his gaze met the hostile gaze of Sergeant Troy. Sherlock smirked and scooted closer to Molly.

"Molly, that's a lovely shade of lipstick you're wearing."

She looked startled. "Oh, I'm not wearing any lip stick Sherlock…"

"Oh, then your lips must be naturally pouty and pink…" He said looking back at Troy and grinning.

Barnaby rolled his eyes. "That's enough from the both of you! This is a police investigation and you both will behave in a professional manner or you both will leave, is that understood Troy?"

Gavin had the decency to look abashed. "Yes sir."

"Sherlock, is that understood? Or shall I call your mother?"

Sherlock paled as the smirk slide from his face. "My apologies, Chief Inspector." Sherlock mumbled.

Lestrade snorted. "Good God, is that all it takes?"

"Yes, apparently so." Barnaby said. "I will be more than happy to provide you with his mother's mobile number after the meeting. May I suggest that you assign her a number for your speed dial?"

Lestrade looked at Sherlock and grinned evilly.

Sherlock returned the grin with a glare. "Could we possible stop wasting time?" He snapped.

Barnaby smiled. "Excellent idea Sherlock."

The meeting took around 2 hours. After the first hour, Barnaby had Troy take Molly for coffee under the guise that she looked exhausted and this was difficult enough for her. After Troy had taken Molly out, Barnaby had gotten down to business, passing around the coroner's reports on her family members, the police photographs, the police reports, and the photographs from the crime scene at her cottage when the message in blood had been written.

"My God Sherlock…her parents and sister were alive…they were alive when he burned them."

Sherlock didn't respond, the synapses of his mind already firing full speed, storing the new relevant information in very specific places of his mind palace.

"And these photographs are the most recent she has received, there's one of each of you." Barnaby said.

"So he's following us?" Greg said.

"Obviously." Sherlock said. "He has been for more than a week now,"

Greg and John stared at him wide eyed. "You mean you knew he was following us? And you didn't bloody tell us?" Greg demanded.

Sherlock sighed in annoyance. "Of course I knew. You know who I am Lestrade. How in the world do you manage even the simplest of tasks in your dull mundane little brain?"

Sherlock stood and began to pace. "He's clever. He's managed to keep his face hidden from me. I have only been able to see the back of him when he turns into an alley way or into a shop."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Lestrade accused. "You're enjoying that he's clever. Good God Sherlock, look at what he's done! This is Molly…"

"Calm yourself Lestrade, I know what this man is and I am well aware of the danger Molly is in. I have known for some time. Who do you think has been protecting her before she ran away to the country, hmm?"

"I think I might actually shoot him, John. I've finally had all that I can take. I'm going to bloody kill him." Lestrtade said looking at John.

"Inspector Lestrade, please remember you are in a police station." Barnaby said. "Sherlock I can't say that I agree with your methods. In fact, I find them selfish and dangerous, but perhaps you could enlighten the rest of us with what you know."

"Of course." Sherlock said smiling and taking a seat on the other side of John as far from Lestrade as possible.

* * *

Barnaby had been true to his word. Molly had not been allowed to go back to her cottage. Before dropping her off at the hotel where she would be staying with 24 hour a day police protection, Gavin had stopped to collect Toby for her.

He helped her into the hotel room with Toby and the few suitcases she had. "I'll come by later and check on you." He said.

"Thank you for your friendship Gavin. It means a lot." Molly told him. She locked the door after he left and was about to make herself some tea when there was a knock at her door.

Molly sighed. Gavin must've forgotten something. She was so exhausted and wanted to be left alone. She turned back to the door, saying a quick prayer that he wouldn't stay long, and opened the door.

Molly groaned. "I have got to start asking who it is. What do you want Sherlock? I told you that I don't want to talk to you."

"That's unfortunate as I am not going anywhere until you do talk to me. Now shall we have this conversation in the hall or are you going to let me in?"

"Do you promise to go away after you say what you want to say?" She snapped.

He smiled. "If that is what you want."

She stepped back and let him in. He stepped into her room and she closed the door. She turned to see his signature smirk "Would now be a good time to point out that I was lying, Molly?"

"What?" She asked

"About going away when I say what I have to say? Of course I won't go away. I'm here to bring you home with me."

"Sherlock…"

"What? You know who I am. Why does is surprise you that I lied?" He said walking over to the sofa and making himself comfortable. "Do you have any tea or coffee made Molly?'

Molly could feel the anger churning inside of her. She could feel her heart rate and blood pressure climb. She could feel her skin getting hot as her anger began to over flow. Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her small hands clenched into fists. "Get out." She hissed.

Sherlock's face became serious. "No. I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She screamed, her body trembling with her rage.

Sherlock stood and in two quick strides was towering over her. "I. Said. No."

His head reeled from the impact of the slap. Before he had time to recover, she launched herself at him. She began slapping him and pounding on his face, chest, his arms, anything she could reach. Sherlock stumbled backward and fell over the glass coffee table, luckily not shattering it.

She prepared for another attack, but he was too fast, getting off the floor before she had even made it around the table. He stood in front of her again and she attacked.

"Get out you bastard! You hateful, cruel, heartless bastard!" She screamed, her hands going for his face to scratch him. He caught her wrists and before she knew what had happened, found herself pinned against the wall by his body, her wrists on either side of her face.

She struggled against him violently, all the anger, pain, sadness, grief, loss, and loneliness pouring out of her. Sherlock remained silent while she fought against him, waiting for her to tire out. It took only a few more moments for her tears of anger to turn into tears of despair. She fell limp against him and he released her wrists.

She renewed her struggles when he pulled her into his arms, sliding them down against the wall and onto the floor where he held her against him.

"No…I don't want comfort from you…not you…anyone but you…" She choked out through broken sobs. "Let me go and get out! Please Sherlock….just this once…be kind to me…"

Sherlock didn't answer her nor did her release her. He held her against him, stroking her hair until she calmed.

After several moments, Molly pulled away from him enough to wipe her eyes. "Let me up Sherlock, I'm alright now."

Sherlock released her and Molly crawled away from him, putting her hand on the wall to help her stand. She walked away from him and sat on her couch.

"Why are you avoiding me Molly?" Sherlock asked coming to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Sherlock, please, I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to argue."

"You ran away, why?" He asked, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Why should I?" She asked her voice strangely calm. "All those months I was dying inside and you never once noticed did you? You never bothered to ask me if I was okay. You just tossed me aside when you didn't need me anymore. And I just couldn't…not after losing my family…I had to get away from you."

Molly stood up and stared down at him.

"Why are you even here? Let me guess, no one will work with you, is that it? Mike put you out, has he? Or maybe it's because you feel threatened by Inspector Barnaby and you don't want to risk being out done?" She laughed mirthlessly. "Or is it because you can't stand that I didn't fall at your feet begging for help or because I have other people who are capable of helping me? Is that it?"

She began to pace becoming more agitated as she spoke to him.

"Answer me Sherlock! You wanted to talk, so talk! My God, could you for once in your bloody life just open your mouth and speak? Did you know what happened to my parents? Did you Sherlock? Answer me!" She screamed, her anger overcoming her tears.

Sherlock spoke and his voice was low and calm. "No I didn't know about your parents until you ran away from me and I went to your flat to see what had happened. I found the letter from the solicitor Molly. That's how I knew. But you think I didn't notice the changes in you before you ran like a coward?"

He stood then, moving to stand in front of her, towering over her. "You think I didn't notice Molly? That fake smile you plastered on your face any time John would ask you how you were. You think I didn't notice that you had lost weight and by the way, you're still dreadfully thin. You think I didn't notice the sunken circles under your eyes and the fear in them anytime you heard a small noise or something came in an envelope or your mobile rang?"

He began to walk her backwards as he spoke to her. "You think I didn't notice you trying to mimic me? You think I didn't see that you were desperately trying to become cold and devoid of any feelings? And you know what Molly? You failed! You failed miserably because that is not who you are. You are not cold and aloof. You are nothing like me, nothing at all and no matter how hard you might try, you will never be like me. It's against your nature. You are warm and kind and soft and lovely…" He stopped when he realized he had backed her up against the wall. She was staring up at him wide eyed. He swallowed hard, seeing the confusion, fear, and mistrust in her eyes.

"Get off me!" She screamed, shoving at him again, but he refused to move. "Why are you doing this to me? Why now? I loved you…you bloody idiot! Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes Molly, now I do. I absolutely know what it means, with perfect clarity."

Molly's eyes opened wide, horrified. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say it Sherlock."

"Why can't I say it Molly?" He asked softly, his lips hovering just over hers.

She turned her head to stop him from coming closer and pushed on his chest again. "I don't need you here Sherlock. Inspector Barnaby is perfectly capable of solving this without any help from you. Just go back to London and leave me alone."

"I can't do that Molly." He said gently turning her face back toward his.

"Why? Why can't you? Is this a game Sherlock? Some sadistic pleasure you get in tormenting me? Do you think it's funny to string poor pathetic Molly along…?"

"Shut up." He said.

"What?" she glared at him.

"I said shut up. You are not pathetic Molly Hooper. You are bloody brilliant and you have no idea what you are talking about. I am not leaving Causton, not without you. And I sure am not going to leave you in the hands of that moron Detective Sergeant. Barnaby might be capable, but Gavin is as clueless as a …."

"Don't say that about him" She said weakly.

"Fine, we'll have to agree to disagree about his level of intelligence, but I'm not leaving you Molly, not ever again." He breathed against her lips before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**Reviews welcome. Thanks so much to everyone who has already reviewed and followed. I have written fan fiction for years under different pen names and under different catagories...I have to say that the Sherlock fan fictioners are the MOST supportive and encouraging that I have ever had. You guys are awesome. Thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: M

Notes: This one is kind of a short one, but I wanted to finish up what happened last chapter. I just finished writing it, so I hope you all enjoy it.

**Daniel Casey is the name of the actor that plays Gavin Troy on Midsomer. Some of you have asked me who he is. Look him up, he's adorable. You'll also be able to see who Sherlock's competition is. Also, Midsomer Murders is available on instant stream on Netflix. It's a WONDERFUL show. If any are interested in Barnaby's and Troy's characters, you should check the show out,**

* * *

Molly was drowning. Her emotions and senses were on overload. Sherlock's mouth molded to hers, his tongue trying to coax its way into her mouth. She tried to resist, but when he flicked his tongue along her bottom lip, nipping, and teasing, her lips parted. She could feel him smirk against her before sliding his tongue into her moist soft mouth.

Molly allowed him to attack her mouth, his tongue dancing against hers. She was completely lost in the sensation of Sherlock and when he deepened the kiss, taking her breath away, she was oblivious to anything else. Until she felt his hand sliding up her ribcage and resting just underneath her breast. Her eyes snapped open the instant she felt him cup her left breast, pressing her body into the wall. She gasped, his tongue still in her mouth when she felt something hard pressing into her hip bone. Molly came to her senses in an instant.

Her hands came up and found his chest, where she began pushing. Sherlock ignored her, moaning into her mouth as he pressed himself against her. His lips left her mouth and moved to her neck.

"Sherlock, stop." Molly gasped out when he began nibbling and licking the skin at her collar bone.

"Sherlock, stop…I can't…we can't…" She continued to protest, pushing harder on his chest when he pressed his hardness into her again.

"Sherlock…" Molly said before his mouth covered her again.

He pulled back slightly to smile at her. "Hush Molly." And then crushed his lips to her again.

Molly could feel the reserve that she had worked months on building begin to crumble instantly. It frightened her, left her too raw and vulnerable and she began to fight him more earnestly. She squealed against his mouth.

"Don't be afraid Molly, I told you, I'm never leaving you again."

Molly shook her head. "I can't Sherlock, I can't do this…please…"

Sherlock's hand moved from her breast to her face, cupping it gently as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Oi! Get off her!" Gavin yelled before grabbing Sherlock by his collar and pulling him away. Before Sherlock could respond, Gavin's fist made connection with Sherlock's jaw, knocking him backward into the wall.

Molly turned to look at him, her face flushed and embarrassed. "Gavin…how did you get in here?"

He smiled and dangled a key in front of her right before Sherlock charged him and knocked him onto the floor.

Molly seemed to snap out of her Sherlock induced haze. "Oh! Sherlock! Gavin! Stop it!"

Sherlock straddled Gavin and punched him. Gavin tried to throw Sherlock off him, but Sherlock managed to get another punch on him.

"Sherlock, don't hurt him!" Molly cried, trying to pull Sherlock up by his shoulders. Gavin used the opportunity to use his legs to throw Sherlock off him. Gavin righted himself quicker than Sherlock and landed a punch right under Sherlock's jaw which sent the detective spiraling backward into the glass coffee table.

"Gavin stop it!" Molly screamed horrified.

Sherlock gained the upper hand once more by kicking his legs out in front of him, grabbing Gavin's legs with his own, and turned his body, jerking Gavin down. Sherlock then straddled him again and hit him again.

When both men had their hands on each other's necks squeezing as hard as they could, Molly took drastic measures. She ran into the hall way yelling for help, but no one was there. So she did the next best thing. She busted the glass housing the fire extinguisher and ran back into the room.

Both men were standing now, Sherlock with a vice grip on Gavin's ears and Gavin with one of his hands in a vice grip in Sherlock's hair and one still on his windpipe squeezing. It looked quite comical to Molly and she couldn't help but giggle before dousing both men with a wave of white foam from the fire extinguisher.

"Oi damnit!" Gavin yelled.

"Molly what the bloody hell…" Sherlock yelled.

Both men released the other, coughing and hacking trying to catch their breath. Molly's face became stern.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves! Gavin how could you. And Sherlock, you know better! I want both of you out! Get out!"

"Molly he was trying to have his way with you!" Gavin protested.

"I can assure you Gavin, Sherlock is not a rapist. I'm not entirely sure he would know what to do with a naked woman…" Molly added angry and annoyed at their behavior.

"Hey!" Sherlock snapped.

"Get out, both of you! I am beyond tired and I don't have the emotional energy to deal with either one of you."

"But Molly…"Gavin whined.

"Gavin get out!" She snapped, shoving him.

She turned to see Sherlock grinning widely at Gavin. "And what the bloody hell are you smiling at you git! You're the worst one of all, playing with my emotions when I am so…"

"Vulnerable…"Sherlock said his voice an octave deeper. She swallowed at the expression on his face. He was no longer smiling, his expression was smoldering as he stared at her.

"I wasn't toying with your emotions Molly. I meant everything I said before this fool interrupted us." Sherlock said stepping towards her.

"I think she asked you to leave." Gavin said his voice dangerously low as he stared at Sherlock with an even more dangerous expression.

"I…I want you both to…to leave." Molly stuttered under Sherlock's gaze.

"Alright Molly, we'll both go and let you rest." Gavin said. "After you mate."

Sherlock glanced at Gavin before stepping into Molly's personal space. "Remember what I said Molly. I'm not leaving without you. You belong in London with me. I'll give you time to adjust to accepting my feelings for you. But I am not a patient man."

Molly's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. "Ju...just go…please…"

He nodded, his eyes becoming gentle once again as he looked at her. He reached out once more to cup her face. Molly couldn't stop herself as she pressed her face into his hand.

Sherlock moved past Gavin towards the door, but stopped when he saw Gavin hadn't moved yet.

"I am sorry Molly, for the mess and upsetting you. I just thought he was trying too…well…he was being high handed and all." Gavin said.

Molly smiled at him and Sherlock did not like the familiarity between them.

"It's alright Gavin. I appreciate your concern" She said standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Gavin said goodnight and turned to leave. He smirked when he saw Sherlock's gaze narrowed on him. "Better luck next time, mate." Gavin whispered as he passed Sherlock to the door.

Sherlock's scowl turned into a grin as he stepped to Molly once more.

"I apologize for my foolish behavior Molly. I will of course cover the bill for the destruction for the table and the dry wall." He said leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. His lips moved from her cheek to her ear and he spoke again. "Oh and Molly, love, I hope to show you very soon just exactly what I can do with a naked woman."

Molly's eyes widened in shock and a flush crept up her neck and cheeks. Sherlock noted the dilation in her pupils and the quickening of her breath and smiled. He stood to his full height and brushed her cheek with his hand before turning to see a glaring Gavin.

Sherlock couldn't resist himself. Before leaving Molly's room, he gave Molly a sound slap on her bottom hard enough to move her forward just a bit.

Sherlock smiled innocently at Gavin as he passed him going to the door. "Good night Molly. We will talk again soon." He said leaving.

* * *

**This is a blast to write and I have to say it is because of you guys and your reactions! Thanks for your continued support. You know what to do now!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rating: M for VIOLENCE and a scene of torture. This chapter focuses on Simon.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Sherlock's boorishness from the last chapter can be explained by his feeling vulnerable about his feelings for Molly. He's never experienced this before, so he is awkward, uncomfortable, and threatened by Gavin, so he's a bit OOC. He'll come around and start acting more gentlemanly as we go along in the story.

* * *

The blood streamed down Will's face from the deep gash on his forehead. He opened and closed his eyes rapidly trying to get a good look at the face of his attacker. He cried out in agony when the hammer came down on the knuckles of his left hand, shattering the bones instantly.

"Oh God…why are you doing this?" Will pleaded.

Simon smiled. "I'm afraid you've been very naughty. I saw you talking to her outside of the cash and carry. You were carrying her groceries to her car for her. You see, I'm afraid I don't like it when other people try to move in on what is mine."

"What are you talking about? I just work there. It's my job to help customers out with their bags." Will said, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, but you were flirting with her, weren't you?" Simon hissed jerking Will up by his hair.

"Who are you talking about?" Will screamed in agony as the hammer came down on his other hand, breaking the bones.

"Molly Hooper…my sweet Molly Hooper. You need to learn some manners William. You need to learn it's not nice to touch other people's things without their permission. Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you, to see to it that you never do that again."

Simon turned away from Will for a moment, leaning down to pick something up from the floor. When Simon turned back around, he held a small electric saw in his hands. Will's eyes opened wide and he screamed when Simon started the saw, smiling a terrible smile.

"Can't touch what's not yours if you don't have hands." Simon said bringing the saw closer to Will. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Simon sat the saw down and grabbed the duct tape that was beside him from the floor. He ripped a few pieces off and covered Will's mouth.

"This is probably going to hurt a bit. Can't have you screaming the house down can I?"

The blood curdling screams were muffled by the duct tape as Simon placed the saw against Will's right hand and turned it on. Only the sickening sound of disintegrating bone could be heard clearly in the garage.

Simon noticed Will vomiting from the pain and he ripped the tape from his mouth. "Can't have you choking on your own vomit, I'm not done with you yet Will."

When Will finished vomiting, Simon covered his mouth with fresh tape. Simon severed the left hand with Will screaming in agony, his body convulsing from the pain.

Will did not vomit this time, but he passed out from the pain. Simon sat the saw down and shook his head.

"Oh I don't think so William. I want you awake and aware for the finale."

Simon slapped Will hard in the face. In was a hard enough blow for Will to come to instantly.

Will's eyes snapped opened wide, glazed over from the agony he was in. Simon grinned at him and ripped the tape from his mouth.

"On second thought, I think I do want to hear you scream." Simon said picking up a hammer.

"Oh God…please…don't…don't…" Will screamed as Simon brought the hammer down onto his head, cracking his skull open.

Will screamed again and again as Simon hit him with the hammer, the blood splattering on the walls as the hammer was brought into the air. Soon, there was only the sound of cracking skull and bone as Simon continued crashing the hammer down onto the lifeless form of Will Banner.

* * *

"When was the body found?" Barnaby asked Gavin as they entered the garage.

"His mother found him at around 7 pm this evening sir when she was coming in from her job at the market. It's a bloody mess, sir. I can't imagine coming home and finding your own child like this."

Barnaby made no response but, even underneath the purple bruises on his face he could see that Gavin was pale.

Barnaby walked passed two officers that were blocking the garage door from prying eyes and entered the crime scene.

"Good God…" Barnaby said softly under his breath.

The ground and walls were slick with blood, brain, and pieces of skull. Barnaby was overcome with smell of iron and sweat. He moved further into the garage and saw the coroner leaning over the young man's body.

"William Banner, 21 years old…" The coroner muttered to Barnaby.

"Where in god's name is his head?" Barnaby asked.

The coroner pointed to a lump of skin, bones, and hair in the corner.

"I'm not entirely sure why he beheaded him. The killer crushed every bone in his head and face. It's nothing more than a lump of…well it's a bloody mess, is what it is Tom. I can't say that I have ever witnessed a killing as full of rage as this before."

Barnaby scanned the remains of Will's body. "Where are his hands and feet?"

"His feet were under the work bench. The right hand was under his body, we're still looking for the left hand. His hands were removed when he was still alive."

"Where's the mother?" Barnaby asked

"On route to hospital, they had to forcefully sedate her. I don't think you're going to be speaking with her anytime soon."

"Sir, you need to come and look at this." Gavin called out to Barnaby from the other corner of the garage.

Barnaby stood up and walked over to where Gavin was standing. He immediately noticed Gavin's horrified expression. On the wall in front of them was another message, written in blood.

_I'm cleverer that you think I am Sherlock Holmes. Come and get me if you can. You hold little Molly's heart in your hands so you had better catch me soon or I'll have to cut the heart of her myself._

"What does that even mean sir? It doesn't make sense?" Troy asked.

Barnaby turned to Gavin, anxiety in his voice. "Troy, get to that hotel room now and bring Dr. Hooper into the station."

Gavin nodded. "She's at work today sir."

"Well then go and collect her." Barnaby snapped.

"Yes sir." Gavin said turning and running from the garage.

Barnaby watched Gavin leave the garage before pulling his mobile out. He dialed the number and waited.

"Mycroft, I need to speak to you in person. Come to Causton as soon as you can"

* * *

Simon stood across the street from the teashop watching Molly work. She was pouring cups of tea for an elderly couple that sat at the table beside the window. She was talking and smiling at them.

_You're so beautiful…_Simon thought as he watched her. _Look at everything I've done for you, my love. Soon there will be no one in the way…not even Sherlock Holmes…_

Molly was still talking with the couple when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Something didn't feel right. Chills broke out over her skin, making her shudder in spite of the comfortable temperature within the tea shop. She felt as if she could sense some imminent danger or doom.

When she felt his eyes on her, she looked up, out the window and across the road. There he stood, smiling maniacaly at her. She screamed, dropping the tea pot. Her hands went to her mouth, muffling another scream. She could see him laughing at her before turning and disappearing down the side street beside the building he stood in front of.

"Oh God…its him…" Molly said barely above a whisper.

The elderly couple looked at her with concern as Meryl made her way over to Molly from behind the counter.

"Who, dear? Who is here?" She asked gently, placing comforting hands on Molly's arms.

Molly was shaking violently, her eyes glistening with tears. "Simon…"She whispered. "He's here…he's come for me…"

Meryl's face became frightened and she pulled Molly into her arms, stroking her back. "Don't you worry dear, Tom is the best that we have and he'll get this awful man. Tom will get him."

* * *

Sherlock stood with his mobile pressed to his ear. "Right Inspector, that won't be necessary. John and I can be there in a few minutes." He closed his mobile and yelled for John.

John came out of the hotel loo and looked at his friend. "Well, what is it?"

"A murder, a rather nasty one. The Chief Inspector rang me. Apparently there was a message left for me by the killer."

"What? Why would a killer leave you a message?"

"Because it's him, John. Its Simon and he's ready to play."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: M

Notes: I want to apologize if my last chapter was too bloody and violent. I was trying to convey just how sick Simon is. I hope that I didn't offend or upset. Not too much action in this…more plot!

**I also want to thank Rocking the Redhead, Renaissancebooklover108, ENTWolf, Librasmile, and SammyKatz for your awesome reviews and support. And a very special thanks to SammyKatz for being my Midsomer Muse...and a big ole huge freakin HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and read this story. You guys are the BEST ever and so very supportive! I appreicate it more tha you know.**

* * *

"Gavin, what's happening?" Molly asked nervously.

"Everything is going to be fine, Molly. We are just waiting for Inspector Barnaby, okay?"

She nodded, but continued to chew her lip nervously. A few moments later Inspector Barnaby entered the room with Inspector Lestrade.

"Good afternoon Dr. Hooper." Barnaby said giving her a small smile. "I am sorry to have had to take you away from work, but I'm afraid that I have to ask you a few questions."

Molly noted how gently Barnaby spoke to her, as if he was afraid of setting her off. This made Molly even more frightened.

"What's happened?" She asked. "I know something has happened. Greg…what's happened?"

"Dr. Hooper, do you know this man?" Barnaby asked, placing a photograph of Will Banner in front of her.

Molly studied it a moment. "No, I'm afraid not, should I?" She asked as her brow creased in thought. She looked at it a few more moments before realization dawned on her. She looked up at Barnaby and smiled. "Oh yes, I do know him. He works at the Cash and Carry. He's very nice. He helped me with my shopping." Her smile fell at Barnaby's expression. "Has…has something happened to him? Is he alright?"

Barnaby sighed. "I'm afraid he was killed last evening in his home."

"What?" Molly asked her eyes widening. "But how? What happened to him…."Her words trailed off. "Oh…Oh God…please…it was him wasn't it…he killed him?"

Molly looked pleadingly at Barnaby, her eyes begging him to contradict her. When he didn't answer her, she looked at Gavin.

"Was it him? Was it Simon?" Her voice began to become shrill. "Answer me Gavin!"

Gavin sat down beside her and took her hands in his. "We think so, Molly. And he left another message, on the wall in blood."

"For Sherlock…" She finished softly.

Gavin nodded, tightening his grip on her hands. Molly turned to Barnaby. "What did he do to him?"

Barnaby glanced at Gavin before speaking slowly. "He bludgeoned him to death."

Molly looked at all three men. "No, there's more. You aren't telling me everything. What did he do to him? I want to know."

"Dr. Hooper, I'm not sure that it is…" Barnaby began but was cut off.

Molly jerked her hands from Gavin and stood. "No, tell me damn you! I'm not made of glass. I am so tired of every man in my life treating me as if I'm going to fall to pieces. I want to know! I deserve to know. I'm not weak Inspector, for god sakes I cut open murder victims for a living."

"No Dr. Hooper, you are anything but weak. I merely meant to spare you from the shock." Barnaby said.

"Molls, it was really brutal. He tortured him before he died, cut his hands off with an electric saw. He beat him to death with a hammer, crushing his skull and the bones of his face. The coroner said he removed his feet and head after he died." Lestrade said.

Molly paled and began shaking. "This is my fault…it's because of me…"

"No Molls, this isn't your fault…"

Molly's eyes were wide and maniacal. "But it is Greg! Don't you see? He's doing all of this because of me! No one is safe, no one! He's killing anyone I talk to you. My God anyone could be next. None of you are safe!" She said her voice shrill and breathless. "I have to leave here…get away from all of you."

Molly took a step towards the door and Barnaby blocked her path. "Dr. Hooper, none of this is your fault. These are the actions of a mad man. And the worst thing you could do is try to go this alone. He wants you to feel as if this is your doing. He wants you isolated, desperate, and in despair. You can't let him do that to you. You have to continue to stay strong. We will get this man Dr. Hooper. I promise you that we will get him."

"But what if he kills again? What if he comes after one of you or someone that you love? Inspector, I can't live with that! I can't. How many more people will die while I live? You have to let me go! I have to go to him. I have to let him do what he's going to do. I can't bear for someone else to die because of me. I've already lost my parents… You have to let me go…you just have to…please, please, please let me go." Molly repeated as she sobbed. Barnaby wrapped his arms around her trembling form and held her as she cried.

There was a knock at the door. Barnaby looked up and motioned for Gavin to answer it. Gavin went to the door and opened it. A rather tall, angular looking man stood on the other side of it.

"May I help you sir?" Gavin asked.

"Mycroft Holmes for Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby." Mycroft said smiling.

* * *

It had taken Simon about two hours to get back to London. He had to be careful so as not to be seen. He had already decided who would receive their punishment next. He had wanted to get to her much sooner, but that blasted Doctor was always with her and Simon was no fool.

John Watson was not a man of great stature, but he was a solider and as such, had been trained to kill without hesitation, should the occasion arise for it. And Simon supposed the punishment of one's girlfriend might provoke a man into killing for her.

He watched Sarah load her car with her shopping bags. A slow smile crept over Simon's face. Oh yes, he had waited for his chance to get this little bitch for some time now. He used to watch her, with his Molly, through the windows of the restaurants and shops that they frequented.

He knew she was filling Molly's head with lies about him. She had been one of the women that had been in the restaurant with Molly, talking to her, the night before she had decided to end it with him.

He always knew that it wasn't Molly's choice, not really. It had been the influence of all her pathetic friends. Well he was slowly taking care of that, one by one, and soon there would be no hindrance to their life together.

Of course, he was saving the best for last…Mr. Sherlock Holmes…Simon couldn't wait to cut into Sherlock Holmes.

He watched as Sarah put the last bag into her trunk, closed it, and made her way to front of her car. He decided now was as good of time as any to make his move. He walked slowly and casually towards the unsuspecting woman as she fumbled with her purse and car door, dropping her keys.

_How convenient…_he mused.

Sarah did not hear him come up behind her. When she stood back up from picking up her keys, she felt something hard pressed into her back. "Get into the car, love, and keep your mouth shut." He hissed in her ear.

Sarah on instinct tried to turn and see who it was. She gasped when she felt the barrel of the gun press harder into her skin. "I said, get in the car."

Sarah nodded, her hand trembling and climbed into her car.

"Over, you little bitch." He snapped.

She scooted over as best she could to the passenger side as he got in.

"Put these on." He said, tossing her a pair hand cuffs.

"Who are you?" She asked and was rewarded with a slap to her face.

"Did I tell you to open your mouth, you cunt? Put the fucking cuffs on and shut up or I'll kill you now."

Sarah complied, tears streaming down her face. As Simon started the car and began to pull away from the curb, Sarah looked desperately around the street, hoping in vain that John would come for her. She stifled a sob as Simon drove on. Sarah knew she would never see John again.

* * *

Sherlock paced back and forth in front of the lab, his pacing making John nervous.

"Could you please sit down?" John snapped.

Sherlock ignored him and continued pacing faster. Finally, the lab door opened and Dr. Peterson came out with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Well?" Sherlock demanded.

Peterson handed Sherlock the test results. "The blood on the wall from the garage is not from the victim, as you suggested it wouldn't be Mr. Holmes. It matches the blood from the crime scene in Dr. Hooper's cottage." He said, confirming Sherlock's suspicions.

Sherlock nodded, looking thoughtful. "And did you find a match?"

The Pathologist nodded. "Yes, you were correct in your assumption again Mr. Holmes, the blood is in fact a match for Dr. Hooper's father."

* * *

**You know what to do! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: Slight description of a sexual assault. It's not Molly, so don't freak out. I'm a wee bit nervous about this chapter...I threw in a plot twist that I've been toying with for awhile, I hope you all like this chapter. Show me some love if you do! Oh and as usual, Sherlock is a bit of a brat in this chapter.

* * *

Chief Inspector Barnaby sat alone in his office staring down at the evidence before him. The clock ticked by as the night wore on. The sun had set two hours ago and he had not moved from his desk chair. Something was not right about this case. Something was off, but he just couldn't see it. There were just too many aspects of it that didn't add up. If this man was so obsessed with Molly Hooper, then why the cryptic messages to Sherlock Holmes. Why not a direct message to Molly? And the crime scenes, all three were so vastly different. The photographs of the scene at Molly's parents' home had shown a killer who was extremely organized and detail oriented. The scene at Molly's cottage had been vague and obtuse, but the scene at the garage had been impulsive and disorderly. And was there a message to Sherlock at the first crime scene that the fire had destroyed?

And this Simon, where the bloody hell had he come from? Did he just pop up out of nowhere? Molly had said that she had met him at a coffee shop, but where was he before then? Had he been stalking her before he had actually approached her? Were their other murder victims? Were there other women before Molly?

After questioning Molly, she realized that she actually knew very little about this man she had dated for nearly 6 months. Was Molly even the target from the beginning? Had Simon had some obsession that started with Sherlock Holmes, but developed into an obsession for Molly Hooper?

Too many questions left unanswered and with 5 murder victims, Barnaby did not like where this was going as he knew this was far from being over.

* * *

"Thank you for driving me to the hotel Gavin." Molly said.

"No problem. The Golden Hind is a much better hotel than the one you were at before. And you'll be closer to us so we can keep an eye on you, make sure you're safe." Gavin replied swerving to miss a truck carrying several large bales of hay. He glanced at Molly and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Why was Mycroft in Causton?" Molly asked hoping Gavin didn't feel as if she were prying.

"I'm not sure. Chief Inspector Barnaby called him and asked him to come. Probably something to do with his brother I would imagine." Gavin said his voice hardening at the mention of Sherlock.

"Sherlock does take some getting used to, I suppose."

Gavin snorted. "More like he's an acquired bloody taste, the bloody wanker. He's an arrogant git is all I know."

Molly giggled. "Yes he is a git. I have told him on many occasions as has everyone else. I think you've handled him quite well considering…well except for when you both were acting like children in my hotel room."

"I told you, I thought he was trying to take advantage of you." Gavin fumed.

"And I'm sure he was. Trying to manipulate the situation for his own comfort, but I could've handled him Gavin. You didn't need to hit him."

"I was just trying to look after you Molly." Gavin said softly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter as the flush crept up his neck. Even in the moonlight she could see him blushing.

Molly bit back a smile. "Thank you Gavin, for protecting me."

Gavin cleared his throat. "Um…Molly…I know the timing is terrible and you've been so upset lately what with everything that's been happening, but I was wondering…if maybe…you'd like to come to the summer fete at Midsomer Marrow…you know…with me…together…"

"Gavin are you asking me on a date?" Molly asked, trying hard to laugh at how adorable he was. She didn't want to embarrass him further.

His ears were burning as the flush had crept up his neck and his face. "Um…well…yes I guess I am. Unless of course you feel it's unprofessional or bad timing…"

"I'd love too." Molly said taking pity on his stuttering.

"Oh…great…that's great…it'll be fun…a good way to take your mind off some of the stress you've been under…great…it's a date then." He finally managed to spit out.

"Yes, it's a date.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes sat in silence on the hotel sofa, his elbows resting on his knees while his chin rested on his steepled fingers. This case...what was it about this case? Why did it feel…wrong? He had felt something wasn't quite right before he ever saw the coroner's report.

Then after seeing the report, he was convinced something was off about this whole bloody thing. He was annoyed that no one at Causton CID seemed to notice the lack of dental records on Molly's family. At first, he shrugged it off to incompetence, but he knew that was not an issue with the Chief Inspector. Barnaby was far from being incompetent, he was a very capable man, Sherlock knew.

Now Troy on the other hand, Sherlock had no issues with chucking the miss up to the incompetence of the Detective Sergeant. In fact it gave Sherlock great pleasure in placing the blame at Troy's feet, but in all honesty, Troy was young and perhaps it had been an honest mistake on his part to miss it.

Sherlock pondered the messages that had been directed at him, they were goading him specifically, but why? He had never been openly affectionate to Molly and if this man Simon was supposedly killing off romantic rivals, why goad Sherlock?

The pictures of the crime scenes themselves sent up red flags for him and he suspected Barnaby, though he didn't know why the Chief Inspector was keeping his thoughts to himself at the moment. The first crime scene, the one of Molly's family was carefully, clinically executed. It was cold, brutal, and to the point. The death of William Banner had been impulsive, erratic, messy, and unorganized. The MO from the killings was just too different to possibly be from the same killer, and yet it had to be. There was only one Simon, wasn't there?

It was 10 pm when Sherlock got to Causton Hospital. As he pushed the door open to the corridor which would take him to the lab, he paused in surprise at who he saw approaching him from a different entrance.

"Sherlock." Barnaby said in greeting.

Sherlock smiled. "Chief Inspector."

"What brings you here this fine evening?" Barnaby asked.

"I imagine the same thing that has brought you here, the lack of dental records in the murder of Molly's family?"

Barnaby nodded thoughtfully. "You know, Dr. Anderson assures me that when he received the reports from Hull CID, everything was accounted for."

Sherlock regarded Barnaby a moment. "How much fuss to you think it would cause if we had the bodies exhumed?"

Barnaby's brow rose. "And why would we do that?"

"Because you know as well as I do Chief Inspector, that whoever it is that we dig up will not be the remains of Molly's family."

Barnaby's expression was unreadable." How long have you suspected?"

"Since the first message written on Molly's wall. I was convinced after the murder of William Banner." Sherlock paused a moment as if he were in deep thought. "And I am more convinced than ever that there are in fact, two of them Chief Inspector."

Barnaby nodded. "Now the question is which one of them did which particular murder and why."

Sherlock started to walk towards the lab when Barnaby stopped him. "How will Dr. Hooper take the exhumation of whom she believes to be her family?"

"Leave Molly to me Inspector. I do however think it prudent to keep our suspicions to ourselves for the moment. Molly's safety could become even more compromised if she knew her parents could actually still be alive."

"Why do I get the feeling you know more than you are saying?"

* * *

Sarah wondered if John had even realized she was missing yet. She knew his mind was preoccupied with what was happening with Molly and it was not unusual for them to go two or three days without speaking on the phone. Since Simon had taken her, he had kept her gagged and her eyes covered. She had no idea where she was, no idea what time it was, and she wasn't even certain how long she had been in his captivity.

He was such a strange and unpredictable man. One moment he was enraged, screaming at her, and beating her. The next moment he was quiet, reserved, and polite. It seemed at times that there were two of them instead of the one. Or maybe he had a dual personality. And the fact that one moment he was going to rape her and kill her and the next minute, he left her completely untouched and alone in the room where he was keeping her.

Sometimes she even thought she heard two voices, but she couldn't be sure because she had nodded in and out of consciousness. When he was gentler with her, he barely said a word to her. This is also the time when he would give her food, water, and allow her bathroom breaks. He never once took the blindfold off, taking her by her wrists instead and leading her to the washroom.

At one point in her captivity, she would have sworn she could feel a difference in the feel of Simon's skin. When he was gentle, his skin was warm and soft, almost as if his hands were well manicured. When he was abusive towards her, his hands felt rough and calloused. But she knew that was not possible. It must been the trauma of the kidnapping playing tricks with her mind.

"Alright love, I'm going out and I expect you to be a good girl while gone." Simon said approaching her. She cried out when he gripped her chin in a brutal grip, squeezing her tender bones. "Cause if you don't behave you little cunt, I'll fuck you until you bleed and then gut you like a pig."

Simon released her chin only to slap her hard across her face. "Are you listening to me you little bitch?" He snapped.

She nodded her head as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"That's a good little slut then. And maybe, if you're a good girl when I come back, I'll fuck you anyways. Would you like that, cunt?" He asked, grabbing her face and running his tongue over her cheek.

* * *

Sherlock got back to the hotel at around 1 am. He was surprised to see John still up. "I thought you'd be snoring by now."

"I don't snore Sherlock."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not."

"How would you know if your snore, you're asleep when you're doing it and coincidentally, you do snore."

"No I do not…no…you know what…I'm not doing this with your right now. I'm worried about Sarah."

Sherlock sighed. "And why would you be worried about her?"

"Because I haven't talked to her in three days. I've left her several messages and she hasn't returned any of my calls. That's not like her."

"Nonsense. You may go two or three days before you hear from her. I'm sure she'll ring you tomorrow."

"No, I think something is wrong. I'm going to drive to London tonight and check in with her."

"Oh I'm sure she'll love being roused in the middle of the night by her over stimulated boyfriend."

"You wouldn't know what being over stimulated meant if you got a shock in the arse!"

Sherlock glared at John as he looked for his keys. Finally John turned to face Sherlock. "Alright, where are my bloody keys?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Go to bed John. Everything is fine."

"Sherlock, give me my keys."

Sherlock looked at him feigning an innocent expression. John nodded. "Alright, if that's the way you want to play it."

Without warning John pounced on Sherlock, knocking him off the sofa and to the floor. John was quite a bit smaller than Sherlock, but he had managed to knock Sherlock onto his stomach and John sat on his back, keeping him firmly pressed to the floor.

"Give me my keys." John snapped.

"You'll never get them now." Sherlock hissed. "Get off me this instant!"

John snatched Sherlock's head back by his curls.

"Owe…you're pulling my hair."

"Yes I am aware of that and I will pull it out by the roots if you don't give me my damn keys! This isn't funny Sherlock. I'm worried for Sarah."

Sherlock reached into his trouser pocket and pulled the keys out, handing them back to John. "Alright, if you're going to be so childish about it."

"I am frequently reminded while in your company that I am dealing with a child Sherlock. This is one of those moments." John said as he stood up, pushing Sherlock's face against the carpet as he stood.

John grabbed his jacket and wallet off the table and started for the door. "Bloody git!" He snapped under his breath as he walked out the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

Simon watched the young woman leave the pub. She was a carbon copy of his Molly, which unfortunately sealed her fate.

He watched as she stumbled down the dark village streets completely oblivious to the psychopath following stealthily behind her.

As she walked further and further into the night, the streetlamps grew fainter until there was nothing but the moonlight illuminated the country road she walked on.

Simon moved behind her quickly, placing his hand over her mouth and pulling her into some nearby brush. She screamed through his hand, but her screams were muffled and though she kicked out and fought, she was no match for his greater strength.

He shoved her roughly to the ground, holding a knife to her throat. "If you scream, I'm gonna gut you, do you understand?" He hissed.

She nodded, her tears sliding down her cheeks. He removed his hand. "You're so beautiful…just like her…I'm going to call you Molly, do you understand?"

She nodded, her body violently trembling underneath his. "And you are going to scream my name when you cum, do you understand. You're going to scream Simon."

"Please don't do this…" She begged.

He raised his hand and backhanded her, splitting her lip. "Did I tell you to speak Molly? Now be a good girl and do as you're told."

He reached down between them and pulled the hem of her dress up. She shrieked when he ripped her underwear from her body. She was rewarded with another brutal slap.

"Now remember what I said Molly…I want you to scream my name as I pound into you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Notes: I found another beta, yay! So this should be the last chapter without one!

* * *

Sarah struggled with her bonds, trying desperately to loosen them enough to slide her hands free. In her desperation she rocked herself a little too hard and tipped the balance of the chair she was tied too. The chair tipped completely over and smashed her into the floor. Sarah's head slammed against the concrete floor, momentarily befuddling her. She laid there a few moments, letting the stars that danced in front of her blindfolded eyes dissipate. When she was able to focus more clearly, she realized that in smashing the chair, she had inadvertently freed herself.

Her wrists were still bound behind her back, but the back of the chair had splintered when it had toppled over freeing her in the process. Sarah dragged her face along the cold concrete, trying to work the blindfold down enough for her to see. She managed to move it down passed her nose. She quickly rolled up onto her knees and pushed herself off the ground.

She looked around the darkened room wildly, checking to make sure she was indeed alone. She moved quietly and cautiously along the wall towards the door that had the barest amount of light coming through its cracks. Upon reaching the door, she turned her body, grasping the knob with her tied hands and opened the door. She quickly turned back around, scanning the room and saw that it was empty. She made a break for the door that led to outside. Once she reached it, she turned the knob and it opened. She began to think this was too simple. Perhaps Simon was toying with her in order to have an excuse to hurt her. But she didn't care. She had to try.

Once outside, Sarah ran as hard and as fast as she could, blood from her head wound dripping into her eyes, but she did not stop. She had no idea where she was, but she kept going. She could barely see a foot in front of her it was so dark. She knew she must be in the country somewhere due to the lack of street lights. She paused when she heard what sounded like cars passing by on a nearby road. She ran as hard as she could in the direction of the sound. She was running so fast that when she passed through a particularly thick brush, she couldn't stop in time and ran out into the road into oncoming traffic.

The truck managed to swerve just in time and ended up skidding to a stop on the side of the road. The door swung open and out stepped a very irate farmer. "What in bloody hell are you doing you daft woman? I could've killed you…" He stopped speaking and stared momentarily shocked by the state Sarah was in.

She ran towards him, gag still in her mouth, crying and pleading for help.

"Good God, you poor, poor woman. What on earth has happened to you?" He asked as he pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Please…please help me…." She sobbed, barely able to form a coherent word, due to her state of distress.

The farmer gently turned her around to untie her hands. The thin straps were so tight against her skin, he had to use his pocket knife to cut her free. "Don't you worry miss, I'll get you some help."

He helped her into his truck before climbing into the driver seat. As he began to pull away from the side of the road, he stopped quickly again in order to avoid being struck by a black sedan. The driver of the sedan slammed on the horn and drove passed him. Sarah quickly turned her face away, recognizing her own car. She held her breath, silently praying until she saw the lights of her car disappear into the darkness. Simon had not seen her in the old farmer's truck.

"Damn city driver's…" The farmer mumbled, pulling out onto the street, turning his truck, and taking Sarah in the opposite direction, towards the direction of safety.

* * *

Barnaby pushed the corridor door open as he and Troy entered quickly, walking down to the nurses' station. Sherlock Holmes was already there and was currently on his mobile talking quickly to someone.

"Yes John, she is here, come to Causton Hospital now!" Sherlock snapped, disconnecting his mobile.

"Sherlock how is the young woman?" Barnaby asked.

"She is concussed, bruised, severely dehydrated, and has a few broken bones, but she is conscious. They have given her a mild sedative as she was in hysterics by the time she was brought in."

Sherlock led Tom and Gavin into Sarah's hospital room. Sherlock began to tell Tom about the farmer that had found her. Sarah turned her head towards the voices. "Sherlock?" She asked weakly.

Sherlock moved to her bedside. "Yes and I have called John. He will be here soon."

"Where am I, Sherlock?" She asked, her words slightly slurred from the sedative.

"You are in Causton hospital. A farmer brought you in when he found you in the road." Sherlock said with a gentleness that surprised both Gavin and Tom. "Sarah, do you know who took you?"

Sarah nodded, fresh tears filling her eyes. "Simon…it was Simon…I told Molly he was dangerous…told her he was…" She struggled to speak with the dryness in her throat. Sherlock put a cup of cool water to her lips and she sipped. The cool seemed to revive her for her glassy eyes opened wide. "Molly…is Molly safe? Is she Sherlock?" She asked clutching at his sleeve.

"Molly is quite safe, I assure you Sarah. No need to waste energy worrying for her." Sherlock said grasping her hands in his.

Sarah used his hands to pull herself up a little from the mattress. "He said he…is going to kill you…" She said, her voice wavering. "And John…and Greg…everyone…he killed that boy Sherlock…I heard him…said he cut him up…"

The machine beside her bed began to beep louder, alerting them to her rise in blood pressure and heart rate.

Sherlock nodded and pressed her gently back onto the mattress. "It's alright Sarah. Everyone is safe."

"He said he would burn you and John…" Sarah began to cough and Sherlock pressed the cup to her lips again. She sipped the water. "He said he would burn you both…dump you both in an acid tub…Sherlock…"

Sherlock began to stroke her hair to try and calm her. "Sarah, it's alright. No one is going to harm John or Molly or anyone."

She reached out for Sherlock again, trying to pull herself up. He grasped her wrists and held her in place on the bed.

The alarm on the machine went off as her heart rate rose to over 200 bpm. She began to hyperventilate.

"Sarah…" Sherlock began as she started to struggle against his hold on her wrists. "Sarah stop, you're safe now."

"He's mad…"She said through her wheezing. "Wicked…evil…"

A nurse came into the room and stood beside Sherlock. She nodded at him to hold her still as she injected another sedative into Sarah's IV. The heart rate monitor immediately started to slow down to a normal rate, as with her respiration. Sarah struggled to keep her eyes open.

"He's insane…" She slurred. "Like…two of them…"

Barnaby moved to stand beside Sherlock. "Two of them?" He prodded while she was still semi-conscious.

"Two…Sherlock…like two…gentle and cruel…calm and psychotic…" Her eyes were closed but she still talked to them. "Talked to himself…"

The door to the hospital room opened and John came in. He shoved Sherlock and Tom out of his way and took Sarah's hand. "Sarah. Its John…I'm here."

"Insane…he's insane John…talks to himself and answers himself…" She mumbled barely audible.

"What, love?" John asked.

"Tell Sherlock…he's dangerous…going to kill…all of us…save Molly…" Her words trailed as sleep overtook her.

Sherlock looked at Tom and motioned for him to follow him out of the room. Gavin frowned when Sherlock didn't acknowledge him, but said nothing. Gavin followed Tom and Sherlock out into the hall.

"What do you think Chief Inspector? Sherlock asked.

"I'd be more interested to hear what you have to say Sherlock." Barnaby said with a peculiar expression on his face.

"I should think that was obvious Chief Inspector, there are two of them." Sherlock said

"Bloody hell!"Barnaby said flustered. "Two of them. I was hoping you would disagree."

"It's unfortunate, but that is the reality of it Chief Inspector. We have two killers as we both have suspected all along."

"Wait! Two of them?" Gavin said. "That's just bloody marvellous idn't it!"

The door to Sarah's room opened and John came out into the hall. His eyes narrowed on Sherlock before he drew his fist back slamming it into Sherlock's face. "You bloody bastard! I knew she was in trouble!" John yelled.

Sherlock stumbled backward under the blow, but caught himself on the wall. Sherlock shook his head to clear it. "Yes and I was wrong, I apologize."

John stalked up to him and shoved him into the wall. "You bloody sod, you…wait…what?" John asked.

Sherlock sighed. "You heard what I said John. I'm not going to repeat myself."

"He said he was wrong and that he was sorry." Barnaby said smiling when Sherlock glared at him.

"Yes, thank you Chief Inspector." Sherlock said.

Sherlock rubbed his jaw and looked at John. "John…"

"It's alright Sherlock. Even you are infallible sometimes. I'm sorry I clocked you."

"No you're not." Sherlock said.

"No I'm not, but I thought it would be polite to apologize." John said smiling. He looked around the hall. "Where's Lestrade?"

"Outside of Molly's hotel room with two of Mycroft's men." Sherlock answered.

Gavin's mobile rang and he stepped aside to answer it. "What? Where?"

Barnaby and Sherlock stepped towards him. "It would seem Simon has struck again Chief Inspector." Sherlock said.

"Right. We'll be right there." Gavin said hanging up. "There's been another body sir. A young woman raped and murdered. Its Simon sir, the officer said there was another message for Sherlock written on the body of the victim this time."

* * *

"Oh Simon what am I going to do with you? You left her alone and now she's escaped."

Simon stepped away from him nervously. "How was I supposed to know she'd get free and run away? Besides, she never saw anything, what harm can she do?"

Simon staggered backwards from the blow to his face. "What harm can she do? You pathetic imbecile!" He roared at Simon.

"Look, I'm sorry…I can get her back and…"

"Where have you been?"

"What?" Simon asked, his voice shaking.

"I asked you where you'd been. Where were you when Sarah escaped?"

"I went round to the pub. Just wanted a drink…" Simon said.

"And the young girl you brutalized and left dead on the side of the road, what exactly was that?"

"What's the big deal, she was just some fucking cunt…asking for it she was."

"She was asking to be violated and strangled, was she?"

"Please…I won't do it again alright and I'll…"

"No you won't do it again Simon. You've been nothing but trouble to me since I brought you in on this. First you invade Molly's cottage and write that filthy message to Mr Holmes on her wall. Then you murder that poor boy for simply doing his job and now this. You let our prisoner escape and then you stop on the side of the road for a little rape and murder? Serves me right for letting my little brother come in on something he couldn't handle. " He said pulling a gun from his jacket and shooting his brother point blank in the head. Simon slid to the ground with a stunned expression on his face.

The door opened and a tall fair haired man came into the room. "Finally killed him, did you?"

Jim shrugged. "You were right Seb, there are just some things that one shouldn't allow family to be involved with. He was a useless article and a most pathetic creature. Mummy always said he'd never amount to much. Oh well, I suppose I put him out of his misery. "

* * *

**Over 100 reviews, you guys are so awesome! You really know how to motivate a girl! Thanks so much! Love you all!**

**P.S. I'll give you a tiny peek into the next chapter...Sherlock tries again to put the moves on Molly...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 LSTI

Here you go my lovelies...hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

The black sedan pulled slowly to the curb in front of Causton CID. It stopped once the front tire touched the curb. A door opened and out fell a body, obviously shoved by the driver. Unfortunately, the windows were tinted and no one could see inside.

A woman screamed and the car door slammed shut and pulled away from the curb, barely missing two by standers that had come running after hearing the woman scream. Two officers witnessed the event and came running. One of the officers knelt down and rolled the body onto its back.

"Bullet to the head." The officer said.

"Did anyone see who it was driving the car?" The other officer shouted at the people who had begun to gather. There was murmuring, but only one woman came forward.

"I didn't see the driver, but I saw the last 3 digits of the tag."

"Excellent, you come with me. And you too, miss." He said to the woman that had screamed. "I'll go get the guv."

The other officer nodded and pulled out his notepad to take down notes of the scene.

* * *

Gavin was looking forward to the fete. Working the scene of the rape and murder had not been easy. The girl was so young and the rape was brutal. She had been strangled manually and her tears had crystallized in the sides of her eyes. It had been hard on Barnaby too. The girl had been only a few years younger than Cully and as Barnaby was a father, Gavin knew when a case was especially hard on the Chief Inspector.

He was actually glad to have Sherlock there as it had been him that had handled most of the collecting of the evidence with the coroner. Barnaby even seemed glad to have his assistance. Sherlock Holmes was almost like a machine. He looked at the girl as if she were nothing but a piece of evidence. Gavin wondered if he felt any pity, anything at all as he looked at the girl.

He wondered how difficult it would be to divorce yourself from something like that. He didn't think he'd ever be able to do it, so in a sense, he was almost glad to have men like Sherlock Holmes. So very coldly efficient, but efficient none the less.

Gavin had also noticed the resemblance between the girl and Molly. He knew that Sherlock had to have seen it also. He wondered what was really going on inside the detective's head. He wondered if Sherlock Holmes was as truly cold as he appeared to be.

Gavin also struggled with the guilt he felt at keeping so many things from Molly. Both the Chief Inspector and Sherlock had wanted her to be left in the dark about the possibility of two killers. They also wanted to keep the rape and murder of the girl quiet from Molly as long as possible, but with the press, he didn't know if that was possible. Of course with Mycroft Holmes involved, apparently anything was possible.

Gavin pulled up into the parking lot in front of the hotel. Molly was waiting for him outside. It was a bit chilly for a sundress, but she wore one anyways with a thin sweater. The dress was a pale yellow, with lovely little floral designs of spring colors. The sweater was white with yellow trim. She looked beautiful.

He got out of the car quickly as she started over to him and opened the door for her.

She smiled warmly. "Always the gentleman aren't you Gavin?" She teased, sliding into the car.

Gavin smiled and shut her door. "Well, here we go." He said getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. "Fancy some lunch in town or do you want to sample the culinary artists of MIdsomer Marrow?"

"Let's grab some lunch at the fete. I'm excited to start the day, so I don't want to waste any time getting there."

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He said pulling the car into the rode before slamming on his breaks as a horn blew behind him. He flushed and mouthed an apology at the driver who glared at him as he pulled on.

Gavin looked at Molly and grinned.

"Gavin, you have taken the driver's course haven't you?"

"Yes, a few times." Gavin said flushing a brighter color.

"Alright then, off we go." She said trying not to smile.

* * *

Sherlock stared down at the body of the murdered man. He looked at Barnaby and smiled. "Chief Inspector, meet Simon."

Barnaby cocked his head. "And you know this how?"

"He's the same height and build of the man who followed John, Lestrade, and I several weeks ago. Also, look the wounds around his face, neck, and hands. They are fresh wounds and I would wager that they were put there by the young woman who was attacked two nights ago. These wounds are clearly made by finger nails."

"I'll have the coroner run his DNA against the evidence that was collected from the girl. This is the last damning piece I suppose, no question there is…were two of them."

"Yes and now there is only one. The brains behind all of this and I have to wonder, what will be his next move now that he has gotten rid of his own henchman? Perhaps when you catch him Chief Inspector, you should thank him for this." Sherlock said gesturing to Simon.

Sherlock looked around the room. "Where is your Sergeant?"

Barnaby smiled, it was a positively fiendish smile. "I've given him the day off to enjoy himself. I didn't see the sense in bringing him for this when you and I are both here. He's gone to Midsomer Marrow to enjoy this fine weather and their local fete. I should think he and Dr. Hooper will have a lovely time."

Sherlock's whirled to face Barnaby, irritation sketched on his features. "I see." Sherlock managed to bite out.

Barnaby's expression became impassive. "It is a lovely day for a fete don't you think Sherlock?"

"Indeed." The detective snapped. "Enjoying yourself are you Chief Inspector?"

Barnaby nodded. "Why yes I am, thank you Sherlock."

Had Barnaby known Sherlock would spend the rest of the hour fuming and pouting, he would've waited to tell him where Gavin was. He didn't have the help of Dr. Watson in dealing with Sherlock's moods as the good doctor was still by the side of his beloved.

Sherlock sighed and huffed as Barnaby and the coroner discussed the collected evidence. Finally Barnaby could take no more. "Oh for heaven's sake Sherlock, stop being such a bloody brat! Come on, were going for lunch."

"I don't eat while I'm on a case, it slows…"

"Yes, yes, the digestion slows you down. That is bollocks, now get up and come with me." Barnaby demanded.

Sherlock bristled and opened his mouth to retort.

"Sherlock I do not wish to treat you as a child and call your brother and your mummy, but I will do so should you continue to act like a school boy."

Sherlock's mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed. He hoped down from the table he had been sitting on and swept dramatically from the room, his coat flowing out behind him. The coroner looked at Tom and grinned. Tom rolled his eyes and followed Sherlock out.

* * *

Molly walked beside Gavin, her small hand tucked into his arm. The day was bright and sunny, although a bit windy. The local music was delightful and everyone was so welcoming. She had watched a puppet show already and had enjoyed playing a few games. Gavin had won her a stuffed rabbit adorned with a pink bow.

They both had sampled some of the local delicacies, fruits, vegetables, and sandwiches. Molly was currently drinking her third cup of cider while Gavin was enjoying a pint of the local lager. Gavin was very careful to steer any conversation about the case to something else and Molly for the most part was enjoying herself too much to press Gavin for any answers.

The local theater department was putting on a play, a romantic play, which Gavin begrudgingly sat through for Molly. After the play, the members of the Midsomer dance troupe put on a lovely interpretive dance.

Molly could tell that Gavin wasn't very interested in the dance troupe either. She patted his hand and leaned into him. "Thank you for this Gavin. I'm having a lovely time and I really do enjoy your company. This is the happiest that I have been in a very long time." She kissed his cheek.

It was very late when Gavin and Molly made the drive back to Causton. They had stayed in Midsomer Marrow for dinner after the fete. It was around 7 pm when they finally left Worthy. The ride back to Causton was quiet as both of them were tired from such a long day and from sampling so much local food.

"I think I'll probably sleep for two days.' Molly said laughing as they drove into the city limits of Causton. It took them only 10 minutes to reach the hotel Molly was staying at. Gavin pulled into the parking lot a bit faster than he meant too, slamming on his brakes in order to miss a car that was pulling out. Molly said nothing, but she giggled quietly.

"Sorry…" He mumbled his apology. Once he parked, he hopped and opened her door for her.

"Gavin you didn't have to do that. I know you're tired too."

He shrugged. "I wanted to walk you to your room, just to make sure your safe."

She smiled and took his hand. "You're such a dear."

They walked hand and hand into the hotel. Once reaching her door, she pulled her key from her purse. Reaching out her hand, she cupped his face gently. "Thank you again Gavin for such a wonderful day. It was truly the most perfect day I have had in such a long time. I almost forgot…Simon…" She said softly.

Gavin placed his hand over hers, pressing it into his face. "I really like being with you Molly…a lot…I…a lot…"

Molly chewed on her lip, her eyes were hesitant. Gavin saw the hesitation on her face and made the decision for her. He leaned his head down, brushing his lips softly against her as if to test her response. She leaned her body into his, her hand moving from his face to the back of his neck. Gavin pressed his lips to hers harder, molding his mouth to hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and was pleased to hear her moan softly into his mouth. His tongue swept passed her lips into her mouth and he pressed her into the door with his body, deepening the kiss. Molly snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and responding to his kiss, swirling her tongue around his.

After a few moments, Molly pulled away. She looked up at him with her face flushed and her pupils dilated, struggling to control her breathing. "I think we had better stop Gavin…before…"

He nodded, trying to calm his own breathing.

"It's just a little fast…" Molly said.

Gavin smiled, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "It's okay Molly. I understand. I can wait until you're ready."

"Thank you Gavin, for understanding." She said, pulling away from him. "Good night. I'll talk to you soon."

He smiled and nodded, reaching out to stroke her cheek. He waited until she had gone into her room and heard the lock click before turning to leave. As he walked down the corridor, he was oblivious to the fact he was being watched.

Molly heard a soft knock at her door and she turned back around and smiled. She moved to her door quickly and unlatched the lock. She started speaking as she opened the door.

"Oh Gavin…did you…" Her voice died in her throat when she saw who it was. "Really Sherlock, this is getting to be ridiculous and I…oof…" She sputtered when he pushed his way inside, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you allow him to kiss you?" Sherlock demanded.

Molly was taken a back for a moment before he eyes narrowed. "How did you…were you spying on me?"

"Of course." He stated simply. "I had to make sure that you were safe. I wasn't expecting to find…Gavin..." He sneered his name, "Attempting to swallow your tongue."

"How dare you Sherlock Holmes? You have no right…"

"I have every right." He snapped. "I told you how I felt about you, why do you insist on being difficult about it?"

"You didn't tell me anything Sherlock. You lied your way into my hotel room and then preceded to behave in the most offensively high handed way and…"

"Dull…" He sighed. "This ridiculous attempt at arguing about what we both know to be true."

Molly fists clenched and she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Is that right? What we both know. And what pray tell is that Sherlock?"

"That you belong to me. You always have and you always will." He stated moving to sit on the arm chair.

Molly stared at him, tears stinging her eyes. "Why are you doing this Sherlock? I don't understand…"

"What is there to understand Molly? I've been an idiot as John is so fond of telling me. I didn't want you to go away. It frightened me when you did. I felt like I was in danger of losing something very special and very dear to me." Sherlock looked at her. She could see the confusion on his face. "I…I don't understand much of what I'm feeling myself Molly. I've never felt this way before nor have I wanted too…but I know that I can't be without you. I must have you in my life…I won't be without you Molly. I won't let you go. I want the chance to prove it to you, to show you what you mean to me."

Molly swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes. "I…I don't know what you want me to say Sherlock. I've loved you for so long and you've been so horrible to me. You've used me and pushed me away and…I am afraid to trust you…to let you in. What happens if you decide you can't deal with these feelings or you decide they are in the way of your work. What happens if I yield to you and you decide that the catch wasn't worth the chase? And what about Gavin, Sherlock? He cares for me too and I care for him."

Sherlock stood and approached her, stepping into her personal space. "Oh bother Gavin, Molly. I don't care about Gavin. All I care about is you and I want the chance to show you."

She stepped back from him unable to hold the intensity of his gaze. He stepped with her. She backed away again, her back hitting the wall. Before he could trap her, she reached out her hand and pressed it to his chest, keeping him at arm's length. "Not again Sherlock. I won't let you do this to me. I'm confused and overwhelmed and I…need time. I told you that I need time."

He smiled and grasped her wrist, pushing it back against her body. He walked forward, trapping her against the wall again with his body. "I understand that you need time and I will give it to you. But you need to understand this, I will not be fighting fair. I don't share well Molly and you, whether you accept it or not, are mine. Allow me to demonstrate just how much you are mine."

His mouth closed over hers. The kiss was demanding and primal. His tongue pushed passed her lips, stealing her very breath from her. She couldn't stop herself, she closed her eyes and allowed the kiss to take hold of her. She moaned deeply into his mouth.

Her eyes snapped open when he pulled back and latched onto her neck, sucking the skin. She felt him smirk. "You may not be willing to admit it Molly, but that kiss just proves my point. You're mine. Your mind and heart might be fighting me, but your body knows it's mine. That is one subdued, now I'll only need to subdue the other two and as I mentioned earlier, I do not intend to play fair."

His mouth clamped back onto her neck and began to suck hard, she felt his teeth. He was marking her. She began to struggle, but he easily held her in place.

"Stop it Sherlock…Gavin will see and…"

Sherlock pulled back to look at her. "I know he will, Molly that is the point."

She squealed when he moved back to her neck, sucking and biting yet another place on her neck. The more she fought him, the more her body betrayed her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. She felt one of Sherlock's hands grasp her wrist, two of his fingers resting on her pulse.

"Sherlock…please…" Her voice trailed as he licked the skin from her jaw line to her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

Molly shuddered against him.

"How long do you think you can resist what your body already knows Molly?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'll do whatever it takes…oooh…to…oooh…protect my heart Sherlock."

He sighed against her skin. "Then I'll just have to prove to you that your heart is safe with me. And I'll do whatever it takes Molly, whatever it takes to make you surrender to me."

* * *

**Show me some love!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Notes: Many of you love the aggressive Sherlock...so I hope you're not disappointed with Molly's reaction. Read on my dears! I have also had a few of you ask about why Sherlock can't see that Simon favors Jim...well, just because they're brothers doesn't mean that they favor one another...just something to keep in mind or maybe Sherlock does know and has known this whole time and for hs on reasons is keeping it to himself for now...who knows? I certainly don't. I only write him the way he tells me too or else he's impossible to deal with...hugs guys!

* * *

Molly's heart and brain were screaming at her body to stop Sherlock. Finally, her body was overcome by her brain and she shoved Sherlock hard against his chest. He stumbled back a couple of steps.

"Stop it Sherlock! I won't let you do this to me!"

Sherlock smirked. "Molly I…"

"Shut up Sherlock! God! Your arrogance is astounding! Do you honestly believe because my body is responding to you that you're winning some sort of childish game? Of course it felt good Sherlock. It would feel good if Mycroft was kissing my neck!" She snapped throwing her hands in the air in frustration. She did not notice the pained expression that crossed his face at the mention of his brother.

"You still don't believe that I am in earnest?" He asked.

"No Sherlock, why would I think that? _What could I possibly need from you Molly…to compensate for the size of your mouth and breasts" _She seethed throwing his own words back in his face. "Why should I think otherwise? When have you done anything differently to show me something else besides your contempt? Your boorish and adolescent behavior is not proving anything to me Sherlock."

Molly groaned in frustration, plopping down in the arm chair, resting her face in her hands.

Sherlock swallowed hard. He was treading in waters that he was very unfamiliar with. "I…I don't know how to act Molly. I've never pursued a woman before. I feel…I'm afraid…"

"You feel threatened by Gavin." Molly said looking up at him. "Sherlock the way you are treating me now is not any better than the way you have treated me in the past. You are still trying to manipulate me. You are still refusing to listen to me. You are still only concerned about what you want. I have told you that this is too fast, that I am afraid to trust you and you continue to push. How is that showing me that I can trust you when you don't care about how you are making me feel?"

"I just…I thought you would want me to pursue. I thought women enjoyed being pursued." He said quietly.

"We do like being pursued. We like seduction and romance, but we also like to be treated with respect and we like being heard Sherlock. I have never once in the entire time of knowing you have ever felt like you've actually heard anything that I have said to you. You have selective hearing. You only hear what you want to hear or what you believe will serve you best. I'm a woman Sherlock, with a mind and a spirit of my own. I have things to contribute and to say and I want a man who can acknowledge that and welcome it. I'm not sure that you can."

"I can try. I want to try." He answered honestly.

"I think it might be too late for that Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned. "But why? I don't understand. You love me, I know you do."

Molly sighed. "But I don't trust you and without trust, love withers."

"Molly…" Sherlock began

"I understand that you are trying Sherlock. But I also know you and this is nothing more than a compulsive reaction to the unknown for you. You don't like change. It makes you very uncomfortable. You don't like that I am not at the lab. You don't like that I am not at your beck and call and it makes you feel uncomfortable, maybe even a bit anxious. But that is not a reason to come and profess your devotion in the hopes that…"

"That is not what this is!" He snapped. "Don't you dare trivialize my feelings for you."

"Like you have mine for the past five years?" She asked. "Sherlock you're confused by whatever it is you think you are experiencing. You think Gavin is coming between us, of what you think is happening between us. You feel threatened by him because you don't understand your own emotions and you're reacting in a boorish obnoxious way."

"I don't want to lose you." Sherlock said softly.

"You can't lose me Sherlock, you never had me." Molly said sadly. "I'm going to bed. Please don't be here in the morning."

* * *

Molly awoke to a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was 7:30 in the morning and she didn't want to get up. Neither did Toby who did not stir at the intrusion, sleeping soundly beside her on the bed.

"Maybe they'll go away." She said turning over and pulling the duvet over her shoulders. Several more rapts on the door told her other wise and she sighed deeply, pushing the covers from her and climbing out of bed. She made her way to the door and started to open it, but paused. "Who is it?"

"Not Sherlock Holmes" Came the amused voice of Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade.

Molly unlatched the lock and opened the door. She stood glaring at him for interrupting her sleep.

"I have pastries." He said smiling, waving a bag in her face.

"Greg I look dreadful, why are you here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'm on guard duty Molls. I'm bored and hungry and I demand your company and coffee." He said teasingly.

She moved and allowed him to come in. "Give me a few moments to wake myself up and I'll put on some coffee."

"Lovely!" He said with a cheerfulness that border lined on making her very angry.

Molly showered, brushed her teeth, and changed. She walked into the small hotel kitchenette to feed Toby and start the coffee. Greg was sitting on her sofa humming happily.

"Why are you so bloody cheerful this morning Greg?"

"Because I heard some gossip Molls, gossip about a certain pathologist we all know and love." He said.

Molly poured two cups of coffee and sat down beside him on the couch. "And what has the local sewing circle been gossiping about?"

"You and Detective Sergeant Troy of course." He beamed at her, sipping his coffee.

"And what did you here?" She asked mildly amused,

"Actually nothing. I was on guard duty last night as well and saw you coming in with him. When he left, he was whistling and had the most ridiculous look on his face. I put two and two together and figured you snogged him. And then of course, things got very interesting when I noted the appearance of one said Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh God…" She groaned while Greg laughed.

"So, you want to tell you friend Greg what happened?" He asked raising his eyebrows up and down.

"With who, Gavin or Sherlock."

He looked at her as if she had lobsters crawling from her ears. "Both of them of course." A slow grin crossed his face. "I'm especially interested to know which one of them did that to your neck."

Molly's eyes snapped open. She hadn't even noticed her neck when brushing her teeth this morning, she was trying to hurry for Greg. She jumped up from the couch and bolted into her bathroom.

Greg burst into peals of laughter when he heard her shriek.

"That bastard! That bloody bastard!" She screamed.

"Well now I know who is responsible." Greg said laughing. "That Sherlock is a cheeky bastard isn't he."

Molly walked slowly back into the room with Greg, her hands covering her neck, a look of mortification on her face.

"Molly don't be embarrassed. We've all had love bites that we'd rather weren't seen." Greg said trying to soothe.

"He did this on purpose Greg to piss Gavin off." Molly snapped.

Greg blinked a few times before it registered what she said. "Wait…did you not want him to do that to your neck?"

"I certainly did not, but when has Sherlock ever cared about what someone else wanted."

Greg snorted. "But surely he didn't hold you down and…" He stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Actually, he held me against a wall and did it." She said.

"What a fucking wanker." Greg said shocked at Sherlock's disrespectful behavior. "I'm sorry Molly. I had no idea he was acting this badly."

Molly shook her head. "You have no idea. He's been terrible, an absolute child!"

"What's he trying to prove then?" Greg asked

Molly laughed a humorless laugh. "He claims he has feelings for me and wants the chance to prove it to me."

"Well it's about bloody time he admitted it! John and I were talking about that just the other day and…" Greg stopped talking when he noticed Molly's expression. "Molls, what is it?"

"He doesn't feel anything for me Greg. He doesn't like change, it frightened him and makes him uncomfortable."

Greg chose his words carefully. "Molly I think it is more than that. Sherlock has been more open about his emotions since…his death and resurrection. I think the experience clarified many things for him."

"He's just confused and feels vulnerable Greg. He doesn't even know what he's feeling." She argued.

"Maybe you're just scared to give him the benefit of the doubt? You have so much to forgive him for. Do you think it's possible you are refusing to see what's in front of you because he's hurt you so in the past? Can't you forgive him?"

"No Greg. I feel like if I forgive him, then he gets away with how he's treated me. I feel like there is no justice for me. And of course I'm afraid. I don't trust him. My first thought is what new manipulation is this he's trying to pull?"

"Do you still love him?" Greg pressed.

"Of course I do. I love him so much it causes me pain to see him but Lately, I feel like I could move on. I've never felt hopeful of moving on before. But here in Midsomer and with my new friends and Mrs. Cumberbatch…"

"And Gavin." Greg finished for her.

"Yes and Gavin…I could be happy. I could move on from Sherlock Holmes and have a life of my own."

"But isn't what you're doing nothing more than running away? Refusing to face your feelings for Sherlock? He's finally opening himself to the possibility of a relationship with you, he's finally admitting his feelings for you, which John and I both know he's been harboring for a long time. You're running away from him because you're afraid. Do you think you might be using Gavin as a shield? And if so, is that fair to Gavin?"

"I like Gavin. He's kind and funny and handsome and…"

"Safe?" Greg finished. "He's safe, is that it Molly?"

Molly huffed. "Why are you taking Sherlock's side in this?"

"I'm not on anyone's side Molls. I care about you both. You're both my friends. And I am worried about you. I'm afraid that you have run away from everything you know simply because you feel like you aren't strong enough to deal with it and you are Molly. You are so strong. I'm afraid one day you're going to wake up in Midsomer, beside Gavin and go into work in that tea shop and realize what a terrible mistake you've made giving up your job at St. Bart's, your friends, what you love to do Molly, you're a pathologist, not a shop keeper. And worst of all, you might regret not giving Sherlock a chance."

"I'm terrified of him."

"I know you are. He's impossible…he's dangerous and foolish and clueless and a git and so many other things, but he is trying Molly. Albeit it is a pathetic attempt at wooing you, but he is trying. I truly believe he is sincere in his feelings for you. I think he took for granted that you would always be there and he never believed he would have to make himself vulnerable by telling you how he feels. But then you left and now he's faced with his own uncertainties and insecurities and he has absolutely no bloody idea what to do. It's quite pathetic really."

Molly giggled softly. "Yes it is. He's behaving like a school boy, thinking he can just shove me up against a wall and suck on my neck and I'll just fall at his feet and…" Molly flushed at the look on Greg's face. "Well, you get the idea."

Greg looked thoughtful a moment. "Why can't you give them both an equal chance? Date both of them."

Molly snorted. "Sherlock Holmes does not date."

"I imagine he would if that was the condition you gave him to giving him the chance to prove to you that he is sincere in his feelings for you."

Molly shook her head. "He'd never leave Gavin and I alone on our dates and you know it."

"Make a condition for Sherlock. If he interferes at all, you will stop all contact with him."

"I don't know Greg, he's not to be trusted."

"John and I can keep an eye on him. We'll even take him under our wing, teach him how to behave properly with a lady."

Molly sighed seeing that he was not going to relent. "I'll think about it Greg."

"Oh and Molly, put some ice on those things will you? It looks like you were attacked by a werewolf."

Molly's hand flew to her neck and she grimaced. "Bloody idiot!" She snapped.

Greg nodded. "Yes, he is."

"I'll have to cover this with a scarf I suppose. Do you think you could give me a lift into Midsomer? I want to check on Meryl. I haven't seen her since I was whisked away to Cuaston."

Greg nodded. "Sure Molls, it's a beautiful day. The ride would be lovely."

* * *

Jim smiled gently at Mrs. Cumberbatch. "Do make yourself comfortable Mrs. Cumberbatch. I intend to have you as my guest for some time."

Meryl's eyes darted around the room. Her fear was palpable and she trembled as he looked at her.

"Mrs. Cumberbatch, I assure you that I mean you no harm. I would just assume harm my own grandmother as to harm you. You are simply here to provide comfort for my other guest who will be arriving soon. I would allow her own mother and father to comfort her, but I'm not quite ready to let her know that they are still alive. It's not exactly time to unveil that part of the plot." Jim said.

Meryl gasped. "Molly's parents are alive?"

"Yes, as are her sister and nephew. They have been residing here in my own home quite comfortably for the past several weeks. I know, it was dreadful to put poor Molly through that, but I needed something that would be so devastating, she would push everyone away, push him away. I never dreamed she would actually run away from him and the silly girl honestly didn't think he would pursue, but I knew he would. So you see I can take care of two birds with one stone. I can bring my pathologist home to me where she belongs, has always belonged, only she was too blinded by Sherlock to see that and I can finally put to rest this silly little competition that he and I share. We're much too old to behave in such a way. I will miss him though, truly I will. I will never again have such an adversary."

"You mean to kill him?" Meryl whispered.

"Of course. He certainly can't go on living, even though I have decided to retire from my life of crime. I feel it's time to discover the blissfulness of domestic life. I have to kill him because he will never just let me have her. He's always so difficult about things." Jim said annoyed.

The door to the sitting room opened and Sebastian Moran came in carrying a small box.

Jim grinned. "Ah, I see you've brought the cat."

"Yes and he's a viscous little fucker!" Seb snapped, sitting the box on the floor and allowing Toby his freedom. "I hate to wait for nearly an hour for Molly and that Scotland Yard git to leave."

"None the less, she'll be pleased to see him when she arrives." Jim said

Toby whirled around on Seb as he bent down to pick the box up. Toby hissed and clawed his hand.

"Ow! Damn cat!" Seb fumed.

Jim laughed. "Fiery little thing isn't he? Well I think it's wonderful that he's so protective of his Molly. You know don't you little cat…you know that I'm going to take her don't you?" He reached down and scooped Toby up despite the cat wiggling and hissing. "Now now Toby. I understand how you feel. I don't normally approve of kidnapping. It's one of the reasons why I killed my younger brother, but I will make Molly happy. Soon she'll forget all about Sherlock and her old life. With you here and her family here to help her with the transition, we'll all be one big happy family."

Jim stroked Toby gently, even as Toby scratched at him. "I admire your devotion Toby. I hope that you and Molly both see my devotion to her as well."

Jim continued petting the struggling Toby as he walked to the door. He placed Toby gently on the floor and turned back to Meryl. "Of course I'll let you go soon, if Molly doesn't want you to stay. If she does, I'm afraid I'll have to keep you. You understand don't you Mrs. Cumberbatch? We must all do what we can to make Molly happy."

* * *

**Yay! I'm close to 200 hundred reviews, you guys rock! Keep em coming, I love to hear what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Notes: I just want to take the time here to say thanks to a few folks: , Silkenslay, Time Reviewer, IamSherlocked, Glitterlove, SammyKatz, Librasmile, Reina434, Freeway girl, Renaissance booklover, halfbloodpride, KrazyPyrozhavemorefun, kaytianna, Rocking the Redhead and everyone else who has been SO freakin supportive of this little fic!

P. S. I have no idea what the lovely brits call their EMT's…so being an American, I stuck with EMT's

**PSS...Imagine Sebastain Moran as Michael Fassbender...but a bit bulkier, more muscle...that's how I imagine him. :) orToby Stephens as Sebastian...whichever you prefer.**

* * *

Molly sat in Barnaby's office, her hands twisting nervously in her lap. The door to his office opened and the Chief Inspector entered with an unreadable expression. She knew he was keeping his features schooled so as not to alarm her.

"It would seem Dr. Hooper that Mrs. Cumberbatch has been missing since yesterday according to her sister."

Molly's heart sank. That could only mean one thing. Obviously Simon had made good his threat to attack everyone that Molly loved. She could only hope that Barnaby and Sherlock could find Meryl before it was too late.

"This is my fault." She whispered. "I shouldn't have stayed so close. I should have left England, but I was selfish. I was willing to run, but not far enough."

"Dr. Hooper please look at me." Barnaby said gently. "Molly, look at me."

Molly's gaze rose to meet his. "None of this is your fault. We are dealing with an obvious psychopath and he is going to do what he's going to do regardless of what you do. These are his choices to murder and terrorize. You have nothing to do with them. If it wasn't you Molly, he would just choose someone else."

The door to Barnaby's office opened and Gavin walked in. Molly looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but he shook his head. She bowed her head, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Troy will you drive Dr. Hooper back to the hotel? DI Lestrade is already there." Barnaby said.

Gavin nodded, taking Molly's arm. "Come on Molly."

Molly allowed Gavin to pull her from her seat and lead her out of the office. Once in his car, Molly felt comfortable to let her pent up emotions free and she cried softly.

"Molly we'll find her alright? We'll get her back." Gavin said.

"Yes, but will she be alive when you find her? Such a dear lady…she was the first person to befriend me when I moved here...and now because of me, her life is in danger."

Gavin said nothing, allowing her to cry her fears and frustrations as she needed. He could promise her that they would find Mrs. Cumberbatch, but he couldn't promise she would be alive, so he couldn't bring himself to anything more.

Once reaching the hotel, Gavin got out of his car and got to the other side before Molly could open her door. He opened it for her and helped her out. She got out, still crying softly. Though Gavin wanted to hold her, to comfort her anyway he could, he simply squeezed her shoulder and allowed Greg to walk her into the hotel. Gavin figured she needed the comfort of a close friend more than she needed his.

Greg walked Molly to her room. Before she walked in, he pulled her into a bear of a hug, smashing her arms against his chest. Molly laid her head against him. She felt safe and warm in the arms of her friend. Greg held her there for several moments, trying to provide her with his strength in the seemingly never ending desperate situation that they were all currently lost in.

"Thank you Greg." She said softly, pulling away from him.

"We'll be right out here if you need us Molls."

She smiled, squeezed his hand, and unlocked her door. She dropped her purse, keys, and jacket onto the floor, too exhausted to care.

She walked into the bedroom and then into the bedroom. She didn't bother with the lights, allowing her steps to be guided by the moon light that spilled into the room from the window. She splashed cold water on her face, forgoing the shower due to her tiredness. Once she had dried her face, she came back into the bedroom.

"Toby…come see mummy." She said plopping down on her bed and removing her shoes. She rubbed her aching feet. "Toby, where are you boy? Come see mummy."

Molly jumped up and whirled around when she heard a rustling sound from the corner of the room.

"Toby?" She called in a whisper. "Is that you boy?"

She was met with stifling silence. She could feel the air around her begin to thicken with the feeling of something ominous and heavy.

Molly's voice trembled. "Who's there?"

"It's only me Molly." A male voice responded from behind her.

Molly jumped up from the bed and whirled around, her eyes widened in shock and terror. Her hand flew to her throat as she tried to gasp her breath. Out from the shadows stepped a ghost from her past. Jim Moriarty smiled at Molly, the sickeningly sweet smile that he wore frequently on his face. The smile did not reach his eyes which made him seem even more dangerous to her.

"I thought you would be more pleased to see me." Jim said approaching her slowly, dangerously. "I know that I am pleased to see you. It's been too long, my sweet."

Jim stopped in front of her, staring down at her. "I do apologize Molly dear for the trouble my brother caused you. When I told Simon to keep an eye on you, I thought it was rather clever of him to come up with the idea of dating you. I knew you would of course, you do have dreadful taste in men and I could not have foreseen that he would become obsessed with you to the point of making your life a misery and for that I am truly sorry. But you no longer have to be frightened of Simon lurking in the shadows. I shot him the other day. He was such a tiresome person even though he was my younger brother."

Molly eyes widened in shock at Jim's words.

"Oh my, did Sherlock not tell you? How very rude of him. Though I suppose he felt it was some misguided way of protecting you."

Molly struggled to speak. "You mean he knew…he knew Simon was dead?"

"Of course he knew my dear girl. He also knew Simon was my brother, although I am sure that one he has kept to himself, not even telling John I should imagine. I don't blame him for that one though. I'm sure he felt he was keeping all of you safe. I know you were terrified of my brother…and of me…I'm sure knowing about our relationship would have made it even more frightening for you."

Jim reached out to stroke her cheek, but she scrambled away from him, the back of her knees hitting the bed and knocking her backward.

"Really Molly, I mean you no harm. I've come to bring you home." He said smiling

"Wh…what? Home?" She asked confusion etched on her face.

"Yes home, my sweet, home with me where you belong. Where you have always belonged."

Molly's eyes darted around the room frantically, but settled on Jim when she heard him sigh.

"Please Molly, do not attempt to run from me. It is a pointless endeavour. You will not make it to the door and if by some small miracle that you do, you certainly will not make it past Seb. But of course, should it make you feel better, please, by all means, try." Jim said.

Molly shook her head. "No I won't be so foolish."

Jim smiled and reached his hand out to her to help her stand. She took his hand and he pulled her up. With a quickness that stunned Jim, Molly jerked him towards her, raising her knee and smashing it into his groin. He howled in pain and hit the floor. Molly frantically looked for something to smash over Sebastian's head when he came into to investigate because she knew he had to have heard Jim's cry of agony.

Molly heard Sebastian's heavy footsteps as he came running into the bedroom. She was hiding in the corner behind the door.

"Look out…" Jim managed to gasp out through his pain, but Molly was faster.

When Sebastian turned around, Molly brought the heel of her hand up under his nose as hard as she could. There was a sickening crack and he doubled over, crying out in pain. Molly took this opportunity to ram her knee into his chest and shoved him as hard as he could onto the floor. Unfortunately Jim had recovered enough to grab her ankle before she could get out of the room.

He jerked her down on to the floor and began to pull her towards him, even as he cupped his groin with his other hand. Molly instinctually kicked out, catching Jim under the chin and he released her momentarily dazed by the kick.

Molly scrambled up and began screaming as if the devil himself was chasing her. Greg and Gavin both looked up the coffee that they were nursing and took off towards the entrance to the hotel. Molly ran outside before they reached the entrance and threw herself into Gavin's arms. She looked over his shoulder at Greg.

"It's Moriarty! He's not dead…he's alive…he tried to take me…Sherlock! Where's Sherlock?"

Greg didn't answer her as he looked at Gavin. "You stay here with her."

Greg ran inside with Molly calling after him. "No Greg! He's not alone!" She pulled away from Gavin. "You have to help him."

Gavin was torn about leaving her alone and going to help Greg. The decision was made for him when another police car pulled into the parking lot to relieve Gavin and Greg. When the first officer stepped out, Gavin yelled at him. "Oi! You two watch her now!"

Gavin turned and disappeared into the hotel. Gun shots were heard seconds later. The officer ran towards Molly, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to the safety of the car.

"Call for back up!" The officer shouted at his partner and disappeared into the hotel. Another shot rang out and a few moments later Greg came running out of the hotel, holding his arm and looking around frantically.

"Fuck!" He yelled in frustration.

A few moments later, Gavin came out looking seriously dishevelled and covered in blood. The other officer followed behind him.

"Did you see the big one come out?" Gavin asked Greg.

"No, I lost him." Greg snapped. "Fuck!"

Molly wrestled herself away from the other officer who was trying to hold her back from the scene while speaking rapidly into his mobile. She ran to Greg and Gavin.

"Oh my God…you're hurt…you're both hurt." She said frantically.

"Just a flesh wound, Molly. I'm fine." Greg huffed still annoyed that he had lost Sebastian.

"This isn't my blood." Gavin said. "The big one bled all over me from a busted nose. I didn't even touch him, don't know how that happened."

"And Jim? Where's Jim?" Molly asked with fear in her eyes.

Gavin frowned. "I only saw the big one Molly. He was alone. There was no one else in the room with him."

"Oh nice! Now we've lost Moriarty too!" Greg snapped. "Where in the hell is Sherlock?"

* * *

It took less than 10 minutes for an ambulance to arrive. The Chief Inspector pulled in behind them and got out of his car. The passenger side door opened and John Watson got out followed by Sherlock from the back passenger side door.

Barnaby approached Gavin quickly. "You say there were two of them Troy?"

"Yes sir…well no sir…I only saw the one. But Molly said there were two of them. She called one Moriarty."

Sherlock spoke before Barnaby could. "Well this is unexpected. I didn't think he would make such a bold attempt as this."

Barnaby, John, and Gavin all looked at Sherlock with different expressions, Gavin with confusion, Barnaby with irritation, and John with seething anger.

"You bloody knew Moriarty was alive and you didn't tell me?" John roared.

Sherlock looked unperturbed. "I had my suspicions John. If I could fake my own death, I should think it would relatively simple for him to do so also."

"So you've known or suspected this entire time that Simon was working with James Moriarty and that Moriarty was responsible for all of this?" Barnaby asked, struggling to hide his annoyance.

"As I said Chief Inspector, I wasn't sure. In doing my research on Moriarty when he first became a thorn in my side, I never discovered with the up most certainty that he in deed did have a brother. But now with such a move as this, so bold and unexpected, I am convinced that Simon was in deed Moriarty's brother and he has been behind this whole fiasco from the beginning."

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me it was Moriarty?" John fumed.

"Because John I dislike having a theory to be common knowledge if I have no data to back it up. I did not have the data until Moriarty murdered his own brother and this most recent attempt at abducting Molly."

"I should think you would know you could trust me." John said, hurt in his eyes.

"John, I do trust you, with my life. I just had to be sure. There are too many players in this game and too many lives at stake. I needed to make sure that I did not overplay my hand."

"So there were two of them in the room with Molly?" Gavin asked.

Sherlock sighed. "Obviously Sergeant, do try and keep up."

The four men turned to look at Molly who was busying herself with Greg. Her hands were flinting over him, checking his injuries while he was gently trying to bat her hands away so he could talk into his mobile.

"Molly, I am fine." He huffed annoyed. "Sherlock, a little help please!"

Sherlock quickly approached Molly and Greg. He took Molly's arm gently. "Molly, the EMT's are perfectly capable of helping Lestrade."

"But he was shot." She said, her voice quivering slightly.

Sherlock looked into her eyes. "Molly, are you alright?"

Her bottom lip trembled slightly. "Yes…I…it was just a shock…and…he said he came for me Sherlock." She swallowed hard, struggling not to allow her tears to fall. "He said he was going to bring me home…with him…"

A few tears slid down her cheeks. Sherlock noticed Molly had begun to tremble.

"He…he took Toby. He had to have taken him" She said barely above a whisper. Her trembling became violent. "He took Toby away…" Her voice cracked with emotion and the tears began to fall heavier.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her. "John!" He called out.

John came to them quickly. "I think she's going into shock." Sherlock said.

John pulled her from Sherlock gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He walked her to the back of the ambulance where Greg was wrestling with the driver over a blanket the man insisted on putting over his shoulders.

Greg snatched the blanket from the man and handed it to John as John helped the trembling Molly to sit onto the back of the ambulance. John wrapped the blanket around her, checking her pulse and looking into her eyes.

"Molly…" John said gently.

Molly had begun to hyperventilate, struggling to suck in air into her collapsing lungs.

"Molly…look at me…I need you to try to calm your breathing, slow, deep breaths."

Molly continued to struggle to breath, now wheezing loudly. "Shit!" John said and climbed into the back of the ambulance, grabbing an oxygen mask and jumping down beside her again.

She began to struggle when he placed the mask on her face, but he was able to soothe her quickly, speaking quietly to her and stroking her hair while he held the mask over her face.

"Who is the hell is this Moriarty, sir?" Gavin asked Barnaby as both men walked behind Sherlock and Lestrade into the hotel.

"A dangerous man Troy, a very dangerous man." Barnaby said grimly.

* * *

Review please...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Reina434- **I am working on the next chapter of Something More Sinister. It will be up soon, I promise. Thank you for your lovely review!

**FreewayGirl-** The next chapter of Something more Sinister is coming, I promise!

**Lucy, Madmaddie8333, Goldenvine, Librasmile- **Thank you for your kind words! I appreciate them very much!

**SammyKatz (my Midsomer partner in crime), Halfbloodpride, Getsherlocked**, **Morbidbydefault, Glitterlove, Iamsherlocked, Renaissancebooklover108**- thank you all for your reviews! You guys rock!

**TimeReviewer**- Your reviews are always fun!

**Rocking the RedHead- **Thanks for your fun reviews and also for being my editor in smut for the Molly Hooper Devoured and Adored story. Everyone owes you a big old thanks because if you hadn't of encouraged me the first chapter I sent you to look over, I never would have published it or continued it!

**Spiritoflovers**- Thanks for your PM, it was very sweet!

Thank you all for noticing Molly's badassness in the last chapter. I think Molly deserved a few licks on Jim and Sebastian for everything they've done to her or let Simon do to her.

This chapter is mostly dialogue and is setting up what's going to be happening in the next couple chapters. It's not very exciting and might be a bit boring, but hopefully not too bad.

* * *

Molly sat on the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to return with her release papers. The door to her room was pushed open and Sherlock and John walked in. Molly groaned inwardly, she didn't feel like dealing with Sherlock. She was also angry with him for not telling her about Simon or Jim.

John sat down on the bed beside her. "How are you feeling Molly?"

"Better now." She said softly.

John was looking at her with a rather odd expression, when he eyes widened. "Good God, I didn't notice it before what with everything so insane at the hotel. Why didn't you tell me that he tried to strangle you?"

Molly blinked and looked at John. "What?" She asked.

"Your neck, the bruises are…" Upon closer inspection of her neck, the words died on the tip of John's tongue. "Oh…I…never mind."

Molly stared at John in confusion until she remembered the state of her neck thanks to Sherlock Holmes. She flushed and looked away.

John cleared his throat. "Yes well, I think you'll be able to leave here tonight Molly."

Molly dared to glance at Sherlock who was staring at her intently. She was thankful that he wasn't wearing one of his signature smirks. For once it seemed he understood that tact was needed and most certainly appreciated.

"Yes, the nurse will be back shortly with my release papers. What are you two doing here?" She asked, directing her question to John.

"We are here to take you back to the hotel, to our hotel. It's obvious that you won't be able to stay alone now that Moriarty has made his intentions clear." Sherlock answered.

John glared at him. "Look Molly, we feel, that is, Sherlock, Lestrade, and I feel that you need to be under protection, until Moriarty is caught of course."

Molly frowned. "I'm sure I could stay with Gavin. I'll call him and he…"

"Absolutely not!" Sherlock interrupted.

John groaned. "Sherlock, we discussed this on the way over and you agreed to let me do the talking, you know, since you are an insensitive, know it all, git."

Sherlock scowled at John. "As I remember it, you told me to keep my mouth shut and you would do the talking. I don't recall ever agreeing. Now, as I was saying. There will be no need to call Sergeant Troy Molly. You would be safer with John and I as we are accustomed to Moriarty and how his mind works."

"Sherlock I don't think this is a good idea." Molly said.

"Molly I mean no disrespect to Sergeant Troy…"

"Could I have that in writing?" John mumbled.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John before continuing. "Moriarty is a brilliant and extremely dangerous man. Although I am certain that Sergeant Troy is a very capable officer, he doesn't have the experience to deal with someone as cruel and devious as Moriarty. You would be safer with us."

Molly opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she felt John's hand over hers. "Look Molls, I hate to admit this, but Sherlock is right. Moriarty is simply too dangerous. I'd feel much better if you were to be with us. I'm not letting Sarah return to London until he's caught, so you wouldn't be alone."

Before Molly could answer the nurse came back into the room with her release papers. "Alright Dr. Hooper, please sign here and you'll be free to leave. Do you have someone to come and pick you up?"

"Yes that's why we are here. We will see to Dr. Hooper's needs." Sherlock answered.

The nurse smiled at him and handed Molly the papers. "Sign here dear."

Molly signed the papers and took the prescription from the doctor for anti anxiety medication.

* * *

John had called for a cab to take them back to the hotel. Molly sat beside the window with John on the other side of her. "How is Greg?" She asked tiredly.

"He's fine. The bullet grazed his shoulder. He had to get a few stitches and he was as good as new. He went back to his hotel room to rest after Chief Inspector Barnaby insisted. Greg took it rather badly that Moran slipped passed him."

"Did Greg see Jim?" Molly asked.

"No, he was already gone before Greg and Sergeant Troy got to the room." John answered.

Silence followed for a few moments when Sherlock spoke. "Molly, how did you manage to escape Moriarty and Moran?"

"I was able to incapacity Jim and when Moran heard Jim cry out, he came to see what the matter was. I hid behind the door and surprised him."

"Incapacitated Moriarty and surprised Moran how?" Sherlock asked with amusement in his voice.

Molly cleared her throat. "I slammed my knee into Jim's groin and broke Moran's nose."

"Good girl Molly!" John said impressed.

"Yes and how did you manage to break Moran's nose exactly Molly?" Sherlock pressed.

"Oh bother you Sherlock! I used the moves you taught me, alright?" She snapped.

Sherlock grinned in satisfaction. "Naturally."

John rolled his eyes. "Do you have to make everything about you Sherlock?"

"This is a terrible idea." Molly began. "I think I should stay with Greg or Gavin."

Sherlock groaned. "Molly will it comfort if I promise to behave?"

"It would if I believed that you meant that. "Molly said softly.

Sherlock leaned up and looked over John. "Molly I swear to you that I will not make this hard on you. I will be on my best behavior. If I do anything that lacks tact or is inappropriate, John will inform me immediately."

Molly swallowed hard, feeling the dread begin to overshadow her. Sherlock reached over John and placed his hand on Molly's. "Molly, look at me."

Slowly she did as he asked, meeting his eyes. "Molly, I promise you that I will be as considerate of your feelings as I can be. You know that this is not my forte, so I may need some guidance from you, but I will do the best that I can."

Molly stared into his eyes and could not deny the sincerity she saw there. She smiled and nodded. "Okay Sherlock. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

"She broke my fucking nose Jim!" Seb snapped.

Jim laughed. "As any girl who was being kidnapped would be prone to do. I'm rather proud of our girl Seb. She's grown stronger through all of this. Perhaps my brother was useful after all."

"When are we going to try and take her again?" Seb asked, holding a bag of frozen corn to his face.

"Unfortunately it won't be so simple to get to her next time. I'm sure Sherlock will not be letting her out of his sight anytime soon. This is going to require careful planning on my part, but I'll succeed. I always do."

"Why can't we just take her from her hotel room like we were going to this time?" Seb asked.

Jim looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Seb, sometimes you can be as thick as my brother was. Because my dear fellow, Molly will no longer be in her very own hotel room. She will be sharing one with our favorite consulting detective. I should have thought that would have been obvious, really Seb, how dull you are."

"Well pardon me for not having your genius Jim. I just assumed she'd refuse. It's not like she's falling into his arms or fawning over him anymore."

Jim whirled around to look at him. "And what makes you say that?"

"The night I took her cat, I was outside of the hotel room when the bloke from Causton CID brought her home. She was in a rather intimate embrace with him, if you know what I mean. Then when Sherlock came to see her, she wasn't exactly too happy to see him and from what I could tell, was rather pissed off about the little love bites he put on her neck."

Jim frowned. "I see. A romantic entanglement with that young Sergeant, that is unexpected. And why didn't you tell me about her reaction to Sherlock? That would have been very useful information to have sooner."

Seb shrugged. "You didn't ask. You just told me to grab the cat and I did. Where is the little bastard?"

Jim smiled. "Keeping Mrs. Cumberbatch company."

Seb watched Jim walk across the room to look out the window. He could tell Jim was having one his "mind" moments. After several minutes had passed, Jim turned back to Seb and smiled. "It looks like I'll have to call in a favor from Scotland Yard."

Seb looks incredulous. "Scotland Yard?"

"Yes Seb. I have people strategically placed all over the world, surely it wouldn't be too farfetched that I would have someone at the Yard, would it?

Seb shook his head. "Nothing surprises me about you Jim."

* * *

It was just a little after 2 am when the cab pulled into the parking lot of the hotel Molly was going to be staying at with Sherlock and John. John and Molly exited the cab while Sherlock paid him.

Molly seemed to remember something and turned to look at John. "All my things are at the other hotel."

"No, Sherlock and I brought most of it over already. There were a few things that Chief Inspector Barnaby had collected into evidence." John said. "And there were no signs at all that Toby came to any harm."

Molly nodded. "I'm sure Jim took him. I just hope he's…okay…" Her voice trembled.

John put his arm around her and hugged her to him. "There was no blood Molly, no sign of violence. I think if Moriarty or Moran were going to hurt him, they would've done it and left him there."

Molly wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you're right."

"Molly?" A male voice called out behind her and John. Molly turned towards the voice and a smile lit her face.

"Gavin!" She said with relief evident in her voice. "I didn't know if you had gotten my text or if you we're still working."

"I just left the office and wanted to check on you." Gavin said approaching her. "Are you alright?"

"She's fine." Came the deep, annoyed, cold baritone of Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock…" John warned, grabbing his arm. "We'll just be inside Molly, won't we Sherlock."

Sherlock jerked his arm away from John and started to speak, but he remembered his promise to Molly. She looked at him pleadingly with her eyes for him to not start anything.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Right, yes, we'll just be inside Molly." He nodded his head to Troy. "Sergeant."

Troy gave him a curt nod and watched him and John walk into the hotel lobby.

"Grotty wanker…" Gavin said under his breath.

"Hey, that was him trying to be nice." Molly said smiling.

"Was it really?" Gavin said smirking. "Needs more practice doesn't he?"

"It wouldn't matter if he did, he thinks he knows everything already." Molly said matter of factly.

"And this is the bloke you were in love with?"

"Small wonders of the heart and all that I suppose. Can't really help who we love, can we?" She asked.

Gavin frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure he has some good points."

Molly smiled. "Yes he does. You just have to look really hard or you might miss them."

Gavin chuckled softly. "How are you really Molly?"

"I'm exhausted and frightened and…I feel like sometimes I'm teetering on the edge of losing my mind. It was such a blow, seeing Jim." Molly trembled when she said his name. "I thought he was gone forever. I should have known better. He's almost as brilliant as Sherlock. If Sherlock could fake his death, Jim certainly could."

Gavin put his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"He said he's going to take me Gavin. He said Simon was only supposed to keep an eye on me for him. Jim said he's going to take me away."

"We won't let him Molly." Gavin said, holding her tighter.

"You don't understand. Jim has unlimited resources. He's vindictive, clever, and devious. In some ways, he almost has the upper hand on Sherlock. Sherlock might be clever and brilliant, but he's not devious. His mind is clinical and calculating, sometimes coldly calculating, but he's not wicked and Jim Moriarty is. I think Jim is willing to go farther than Sherlock ever would."

Molly pulled back slightly and looked up at Gavin. "And that might be what allows Jim to win this. I wonder how many more people will be hurt or killed in this. It almost makes it seem like just giving myself to him would be the right thing to do. How many people have to be caught in the crossfire just for one person Gavin? It isn't right."

"Don't say that Molly! We'll figure this out. Besides if what everyone tells me is true about Sherlock, do you think he would just allow that to happen? I know I wouldn't?"

Molly laid her head back against his chest. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take Gavin. If anyone else gets hurts because of me…I don't know what I'll do…"

Sherlock watched from inside the hotel lobby. Everything inside of him was screaming for him to march out there and grab her away from him, but he resisted. He made a promise to her to give her space and to behave appropriately. If he wanted to win her away from Gavin he would have to change his game. He would have to behave in a way that was foreign and new to him and run the risk of vulnerability on his part, something he wasn't sure that he was ready to do, even for Molly.

* * *

Review please...and a little teaser into the next chapter...Molly gets some lovin, let's find out from whom, shall we?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Notes: Yeah so please don't hurl rocks at my head….um…read on peeps!

* * *

Sherlock continued to watch Molly with Gavin until he saw them both turn and start towards the hotel. He turned and made a quick exit to the room that he was staying in. He quickly entered the room and shut the door. John looked up at him and quirked his eyebrow.

"Something amiss Sherlock?" john asked.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "No, of course not." He looked around the large room. "Where is your better half?"

John grinned. "She's asleep. Where is Molly? Still with Gavin, is she?"

"I wouldn't know." Sherlock sniffed, plopping down in the arm chair, grabbing a magazine and flipping through it much too quickly to actually be reading it.

"So you were spying on her then?" John asked

"No I wasn't spying! I don't spy John, why would I need to spy?"

"Because you know Gavin is a nice bloke and Molly is attracted to him. You scared shitless of losing her aren't you?"

Sherlock scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous John."

John shook his head. "Whatever mate. I'm going to bed."

Sherlock continued to flip through the magazine repeatedly while watching the clock. 10 minutes turned into 20 minutes and he wondered why Molly hadn't come into the room yet.

After 30 minutes had passed, he couldn't stand it any longer and tossed the magazine down. He crept quietly to the door so as not to alert John to his spying and carefully cracked the door, expecting to see Molly and Gavin in the hallway. When he saw that the hall was clear, he opened the door wide and frowned.

Where in the hell were they? Sherlock walked into the hall, shutting the door quietly and began to creep down the hallway. The light flickered on and off making it a bit hard to see where he was going, but he stayed close to the wall and continued to walk down the hall. He approached one of the two stairwells in the hotel and was about to pass it when he heard a noise that sounded like a shuffle.

Sherlock's senses bristled. He couldn't imagine Moriarty making another move so soon, but he also knew he couldn't ignore the possibility. As he was unarmed, he quickly made his way back down the hall and to their rooms. He unlocked the door and went to John and Sarah's bedroom. He opened the door without knocking and approached the bed, leaning over John, he tapped on his forehead.

John's left eye popped open. "What?" He hissed in a whisper.

"There's someone in the stairwell, come with me and bring your gun."

John groaned and rolled his eyes, but said nothing, carefully exiting the bed so as not to wake Sarah. Once clear of the room, Sherlock and John walked carefully and quietly down the hallway and towards the stairwell.

The sound of a woman's voice stopped them both in their tracks. John swallowed and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um Sherlock…"

Sherlock ignored him and continued forward.

Another sound floated down the hallway to meet them, what sounded very much like the muffled moan of a woman.

"Sherlock I don't think this is Moriarty…" John said again trying to get Sherlock to stop.

When they came to the door that led into the stairwell, Sherlock and John both peeped into the small glass window. The stairwell was lit only by a small flickering light.

Sherlock gasped in shock, glancing at John. Both men swallowed hard, blinking several times, as if trying to convince themselves that what they were seeing was truly in front of them.

Gavin had Molly against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed into her. Molly's head was thrown back, her eyes closed, crying out with every thrust.

John grabbed Sherlock and jerked him back. "We need to go now Sherlock."

Sherlock jerked away from him and turned back watching Molly being properly fucked by Detective Sergeant Gavin Troy.

"Sherlock, come on before she sees us. She'll never forgive you for this if she catches you. She'll think you're a proper creeper."

It took several moments for Sherlock to register what it was exactly that he was feeling. He watched them for a few more moments, listening to Molly sigh Gavin's name as he thrust inside of her.

"Oh…god…Gav…oooohhhh" Molly moaned loudly as Gavin quickened his pace, thrusting into Molly so forcefully that he knocked the air from her lungs. She clung to him even tighter, hooking her ankle over the other and pulling him closer to her with her arms around his neck.

Gavin's face was buried in Molly's neck sucking and biting her skin.

Sherlock swallowed hard, the emotion he was feeling threatening to overwhelm him, and he looked at John.

John could see the confusion and pain on Sherlock's face though he doubted Sherlock was even aware of what it was he was feeling.

Sherlock watched in anguish knowing someone else was touching her, making her moan like that. His heart ached as he watched Gavin holding her, making her feel safe and wanted and beautiful and all the other things that Sherlock desperately wished he could make her feel. It was too much for Sherlock. He turned and made his way back to the room.

John sighed deeply and shook his head in pity for his friend. He followed Sherlock back to their rooms. Once inside, John immediately poured himself and Sherlock a shot of whiskey. "Listen Sherlock, I'm sorry…about…"

"Don't John." Sherlock snapped.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John pressed gently, handing Sherlock the whiskey.

Sherlock gulped the drink, letting the burn of the alcohol push the bile back down his throat. "What is there to talk about?"

"The woman you love being pounded into oblivion by a man that is not you." John snapped in annoyance at Sherlock denying how he felt.

"She's a grown woman, she can fuck who she pleases. Why should I care?" Sherlock snapped back.

"But you do care. It's eating you up. You should see your face Sherlock. You do realize that there are unshed tears in your eyes."

Sherlock glared at him. "What? Nonsense…" He stopped when he reached and touched the tip of his finger to the corner of his eye and felt the moisture.

"Sherlock…there's nothing wrong with feeling hurt and even angry at seeing Molly with another man. You have come to realize that you love her. It's painful and having your heart broken can be one of the most painful experiences of your life, but the ache can lessen over time."

Sherlock didn't answer for several minutes. Finally he looked at John, the emotion raw on his face. "Why would she do that John? I thought she still loved me."

John sighed and sat down beside him. "Look Sherlock, sometimes when people have been through trauma or some sort of emotional turmoil, they look for ways to help alleviate the stress or fear and to help them forget about it, even for a moment. She's been through so much and lost so much, maybe she just needed this Sherlock. Gavin has been very gentle and kind to her. She doesn't have the emotional baggage with him that she has with you. He makes her feel safe and grounded I think."

" But why couldn't she have that with me?" Sherlock fumed.

"Because you're a git! And you've been acting like a Neanderthal with her since you came to terms with your feelings for her. No woman is going to want to be treated that way, especially by a man who has treated her with nothing but disdain the past few years. Think about it Sherlock, you've done nothing but be a possessive jerk towards her. She needs tenderness and gentleness now. She needs a man who will be strong for her without overwhelming her. She doesn't need someone who is going to try to force this to happen before she is ready and that is what you are doing," John said patiently, patting Sherlock's hand.

"But what if she starts to have feelings for him before I can prove to her how I feel. What if she stops loving me?"

"You don't just stop loving someone Sherlock. But with that being said, you can love more than one person at once I think. And we don't even know what is truly happening between them. My God, with everything she has been through, maybe she just needed a good shag and Gavin happened to be there, I don't know Sherlock. All I know is that you can't force this and if you don't stop trying to force it, you will lose her. You expect her to just accept what you are saying and take it at face value. You have to earn her trust Sherlock."

Both men stopped talking immediately when the door opened and Molly walked into the room. Her skin was still flushed and her hair was a mess. She cleared her throat and ran her hands over her clothes, attempting to straighten them. It was obvious that she was not expecting to see Sherlock and John still up.

"Um…hello…" She said, looking anywhere but their faces. "I was just…yes…well…I'll just…"

John took pity on her and stood. "The second bedroom is over this way." He smiled at her and pointed to the room.

Molly blinked. "Oh…I was just going to sleep on the sofa."

John smiled again. "No need, this is a suite, has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small kitchen."

Molly shifted uncomfortably. "Well I don't want to put anyone out."

"I'll be sleeping on the couch Molly, the room is yours of course." Sherlock said softly, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. "Just give me a few moments to ready myself for bed.

Molly watched him walk into the bedroom. She looked at John. "I can only imagine what I look like right now. I thought you'd both be asleep."

John cleared his throat, feeling as uncomfortable and awkward as Molly. "I'm just going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the mourning Molly."

She nodded and watched him walk towards his room. "John wait…"

He turned to look at her. She chewed her lip nervously. "Is Sherlock…is he alright?"

John glanced at the bedroom where Sherlock had just disappeared into. "He'll be okay Molly. He's a big boy."

* * *

It was just after 3 am when Gavin got home. Although he was beyond exhausted, he was also overcome with giddiness at what had transpired between him and Molly. He certainly hadn't expected it when she jumped into his arms and smashed her lips against his, but he couldn't deny that it was a welcome surprise.

He had just put the key in the lock and was about to turn it when he felt the gun press into his side. "Let's not do anything stupid Detective Sergeant. I'm going to need you to do exactly as I tell you. You are going to turn around very slowly and walk back down the stairs and very slowly get into that black car that is behind the brush over there, do you understand?" Seb asked, pushing the gun harder against his skin, making him wince.

"Yes I understand perfectly." Gavin said.

"Good, not as stupid as you look then. Let's go Sergeant, get moving." Seb said shoving Gavin towards the steps. Gavin did as instructed, walking slowly down the steps and away from his driveway and house, towards the brush to the left of his property.

Just as Seb had said, there was a black Mercedes waiting for them. "Now open the back door and get in."

Gavin opened the door and got in. Seb shut the door and got into the front passenger seat. He turned towards Gavin, holding the gun on him. "Alright, get moving." He told the driver, who nodded and started the car, backing away from the brush and out of the driveway slowly, leaving the lights to the car off until reaching the street.

Gavin tried to stay calm when Seb tossed a small black cloth at him. 'Put that over your head mate."

Gavin slowly picked the cloth up and saw that it was a cloth sack. He did as Seb instructed. Gavin had no idea how long they had driven, but it seemed like a very long time. He could tell that the sun had risen even with the bag over his head as little fragments of light pushed passed the thinner fibers of the cloth.

Finally the car stopped and Gavin was grabbed roughly out from the back seat and dragged by two men into a house. He was forced down onto a chair. The bag was jerked from his head and he blinked several times to acclimate himself to the light.

"Ah, our guest has arrived, excellent Seb." Jim said approaching Gavin.

Seb smiled and began to tie twine around Gavin's ankles and then his wrists. He tied them so tightly, it cut into Gavin's skin. Trickles of blood dripped down his skin.

"Do you know who I am Sergeant Troy?" Jim asked.

"Well since I met your big friend here already at the hotel, I'm assuming you're Moriarty, the sick bastard that killed his own brother."

Jim laughed. "Oh I like him Seb. I really do. Such a shame to kill him, but sacrifices must be made."

Gavin swallowed hard and tried to keep his features impassive, but his heart pounded. "And why would you want to kill me?"

Jim smiled again, though the smile did not reach his eye. "I'm afraid you touched something that doesn't belong to you Sergeant. I don't take kindly to people touching my things. Unfortunately for you, you're going to have to answer for it. Seb, make the Sergeant comfortable won't you? He's going to be here for quite some time."

* * *

Shit is going to hit the fan next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Let me start out by saying, I got a fiendish delight out of all of your responses. Oh yee of little faith...my own readers don't trust their author, it brings a tear to the eye.

**Time Reviewer- **Your review made me laugh the hardest. I'm sorry, but it was hilarious! I'll understand if you still want to hurl cats at me, but it was hysterical. I guess it's safe to say you care more about Sherlock's love life than he does.

**ENTWolf- **Thank you for your very kind words

**Librasmile-** I am so glad that Sherlock had you to hold him and comfort him during this time of crisis :):):)

**Rocking the RedHead- **Thanks for deciding not to hate me

**To all my other lovely reviewers and followers, you guys are so awesome and you are all why I keep going!**

**RATING M- Scene of violence**

* * *

Chapter 18

Molly awoke with a start. She stretched her arms over her head and shook the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her legs out and that is when she felt something hard against her foot. She sat up straight and shrieked. Sherlock Holmes sat cross legged at the foot of her bed watching her intently.

"Sherlock?" She squeaked. "You scared me. What are you doing in here?"

"Watching you sleep." He said

Molly frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful and I like to look at you." He said simply

Molly flushed and looked away. "Well please stop…it's unnerving the way you look at me."

"Do you love him or was that just much needed shag, as John calls it?" Sherlock asked pointedly

"What?" She asked softly.

"Do you have feelings for him or did you just need…him." Sherlock asked softly

Molly bristled, pulling her gown tighter around her neck. "Sherlock I don't see how that is your business."

Sherlock ignored her tone and continued. "I love you Molly. Do you still love me?"

Molly looked away, unable to meet his eyes. She heard Sherlock sigh deeply and felt him weight leave the bed, only to feel it pressing down on the mattress again when he sat down beside her. "Can't you at least give me that Molly?"

"Yes Sherlock I love you and probably always will, but it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" He snapped. "It means everything! Why do you keep pretending that it doesn't? What are you so afraid of? That I'll change my mind? That my work will be more important to me than you? What is it about Troy that makes you feel so fucking safe?"

Molly stared at him a moment, surprised by the vulgarity of his speech. "I…he…he is sweet and gentle. He listens to me Sherlock. He asks me what I think and he cares about my opinion. He talks with me, shares things with me, he lets me in Sherlock. He doesn't push me away or treat me as I have nothing to offer. He respects me and he wants to know what I think. He holds me when I cry and tries to comfort me. He wants to spend time with me, he enjoys my company. He just…he gives me what I need."

"And you believe that I can't?" Sherlock asked

"Why should I think you could? Or that you would even want to?"

"Molly I do want to and I believe that I could, but I need your help. I'm not used to these feelings that I am having. They make me uncomfortable and confuse me, but I want to try…for you…please give me a chance Molly."

"I can't Sherlock. I am so afraid of what you could do to me…you could shatter me with only a word."

Sherlock looked down at his hands and played with his fingers nervously. He was struggling, Molly could see it in his features. Slowly, he raised his eyes and gazed at her.

"When I jumped from the roof Molly…my last thoughts were of those that I held so close to my heart, John, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and Lestrade…and you…you most of all because although I had never allowed myself to tell the others what they meant to me, they at least knew, in their hearts that I cared for them, but you. I knew that you truly had no idea what you meant to me, what you mean to me and it caused me such pain…the ache in my heart made it easier to jump just so that I could make it stop." He paused, emotion breaking through in his voice.

He swallowed hard and took a breath to steady himself. "It hurt me, took my breath away, to know that you may never know how I truly felt. Because although I survived the fall, I didn't know if I would survive hunting Moriarty's men down. What if I died and you never knew? What if you went the rest of your life never believing that you counted? But then I did come back and I did survive and I was too much of a coward to say anything and I was angry. I was angry that I felt things for you that I didn't want to feel. I was angry that I felt vulnerable and so much more."

He reached out, tracing his finger down her cheek. "But then you changed and I knew that something had happened to you. I really believed that you would come to me and tell me, that you would ask me for help and you didn't. So I thought it best to feign indifference because I knew you were trying to keep something from me…from all of us." He shook his head and laughed softly. "I know you Molly, like I know the back of my own hand. I knew what you were doing. You're so gentle and self sacrificing. I knew in some way, you probably thought you were protecting us from whatever it was you were going through. And then I realized that you went away to protect John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade, but not me. You left me because you believed that I didn't care, that you meant nothing and that is almost as painful as the thought of me dying without ever telling you how I felt. I had to come for you. I had to try and make you see, even if I royally blundered it up, which I knew I would."

Molly smiled at him, squeezing his hand in hers.

"And I have haven't I? Blundered it?" He asked softly

"Yes Sherlock." Molly said gently. "But I wouldn't have expected anything else from you." She teased.

Sherlock looked into her eyes and was relieved to see the lightness and warmth in them.

"Molly, do you think you could try to let me prove to you how I feel…even though you are afraid, could you give me a chance? John is trying to help me to behave in a more…less obnoxious way."

Molly giggled. "Yes, Greg informed me that should I be willing to give you a chance, that he and John would take you under their wings and teach you how to woo a woman properly."

"Lestrade…" Sherlock scoffed. He reached out and took both her hands in his. "Can you give me a chance?"

"Sherlock, I care for Gavin, you have to accept that. You have to stop being dreadful to him and treat him with the respect he deserves. Do you think you can do that?"

Sherlock frowned. "I suppose if I must."

"And can you understand my need for time to adjust to this Sherlock? Can you give me the chance to truly get to know you and see who you really are without trying to force this to happen?"

"Yes Molly."

"And can you be willing to be the man that I need in my life? A man who appreciates me and will treat me as his intellectual equal and include me in all aspects of his life as I would for him?"

He smiled. "Yes Molly. I already consider you my equal and I have always respected you. And I swear to you that I will try to prove to you that I appreciate you."

"And will you be there to comfort me and hold me if I need it instead of choosing to ignore it because it makes you uncomfortable? Can you be emotionally strong for me as I would try to be for you?"

Sherlock swallowed hard. "It will be difficult for me to show you how I feel and to talk about my feelings with you, but I swear I will try to never shut you out. I will comfort you and hold you anytime you need Molly."

"Then yes Sherlock, I can give you a chance…us a chance, but I am still going to see Gavin. I need you to understand that. I can't just shut him out of my life."

The muscle in Sherlock's jaw twitched. Molly raised her brow at him, daring him to say something, but he didn't.

They both sat side by side, quietly for several minutes until Sherlock spoke again. "Did you enjoy…being with him?"

Molly smiled gently at him, holding his hands. "Yes Sherlock, it felt wonderful and I needed it. It had been so long since I had experienced any kind of intimacy in my life. And with everything that has been happening, I just needed to escape, I needed a quick rough, mind blowing shag…to just make all of this go away, even for a little while. Does that make sense?"

Though Sherlock didn't really understand the need for such a thing, he knew it was a common thing sometimes. John had spoken to Sherlock about it on many occasions, with John having his own share of one night stands before Sarah. John's previous words from the night before rang loudly in Sherlock's mind. _Maybe she just needed good shag and Gavin happened to be there, I don't know Sherlock._

"So you used him?" Sherlock asked confused.

"In a way, yes, I guess I did. We are mutually attracted to one another and the excitement of meeting someone new is still fresh between us and I knew he wanted me…I just needed to feel wanted…I just kissed him and shoved him into the wall and it sort of escalated."

"You could've shoved me into the wall." He sniffed.

"No Sherlock I couldn't. I trust Gavin, he has been open and honest with me from the beginning. You on the other hand, you bloody wanker, have been less that obliging. Besides, your ego would never allow me to shove you into the wall, you'd be the one to have to shove me into the wall."

He nodded. "Yes, that is true. But promise me Molly, promise me that there will be no more shoving of any kind into walls until we figure this out…figure us out."

Molly nodded. "I can do that."

Molly yawned and looked at the time. It was 7:30, still early. She lay back on the mattress, pulling Sherlock with her. She snuggled down into the duvet and against his side. He placed his arm around her, pulling her closer and tucking her into him. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there. They laid like this in silence, listening to one another breath until sleep overtook them both.

* * *

Gavin came in and out of consciousness. He had lost count of how many times Seb had hit him. He didn't know why Moriarty didn't just kill him, but he hadn't. In fact, when Seb had pulled his gun and was about to end his life, Moriarty suddenly sprang up and told him to stop.

"_Leave him be for awhile Seb" Moriarty had said_

Now Gavin was sitting alone in a darkened room with only tiny cracks of light from under the door to help him get his bearings. His hair was matted to his forehead from the blood and he could imagine how he must look. He wondered if Barnaby would even recognize him. He tugged at the ties at his wrists, trying to see if they would give at all and of course, they did not budge. The ties continued to cut into his skin. He could feel the dried blood flaking on his skin as well as the fresh blood that continued to ooze from the wounds.

He turned his head towards the door when he heard voices and suddenly the door was thrown open. "Why are we on babysitting duty?" One man snapped

"Because Moran has gone into town to grab that little twat that the boss is so smitten with."

"Well where did the boss go?" The other man asked.

"I don't know Jacob, it's not my business anymore than it is yours. Not stop asking questions and help me get this bloke to the loo like the boss wanted."

Gavin felt the ties on his wrists being cut away as well as the ties on his ankles. He was hoisted up by each of his arms by the two men. Gavin gasped in pain, noticing for the first time the shape of his ribs.

"Come on Sergeant, the boss don't want you pissing all over her Persian rug." Jacob sneered at him.

As they dragged him out of the room and into the hall, the light caused a sharp pain to his eyes and head. He crumpled onto his knees to the floor. One of the men jerked him violently back onto his feet. Gavin, bloodied, bruised, and in excruciating pain took his chance. He jabbed his elbow with as much force as he could muster into the man's side. The man howled in pain and let him go. Gavin braced himself for Jacob's attack which came instantly.

Jacob shoved him face first into the wall. Gavin slammed his head back into his face busting the man's nose. Gavin took off running, barely able to see through the blood seeping into his eyes. When he reached the stairs, the other man was on him in a flash, brining him down on to the floor. Gavin twisted his body and grabbed hold of the man around his waist. Gavin used his foot to push off the guard rail and sent the both of them spiraling down the steps. Gavin knew he could've broken his own neck, but since he was dead anyways if he did not get away, he felt it was worth the risk.

They both slammed into the bottom of the stairs and to Gavin's luck, he feel on top of the man. There was a sickening crunch as the made bellowed in pain and then there was silence. Gavin wiped the blood from his eyes and looked down. The man's face was contorted with pain, his eyes wide open in shock and his neck had been broken, twisted in the most ghastly way.

Gavin heard the footsteps of Jacob on the stairs. He was almost upon Gavin when Jacob cried out in pain. Gavin crawled a few feet away and stood, whirling around to see what was happening. Jacob was twirling round and round, screaming, clutching at something on his face. Gavin couldn't see because Jacob hadn't turned towards him. Jacob cried out again, his screams were sickening. He turned towards Gavin.

Gavin's eyes opened wide. "Bloody hell…Toby?"

The massive orange and white cat was firmly attached to Jacob's face and head. Gavin could actually see Toby's claws protruding from the pads of his little paws and tearing at Jacob's skin. With a great heave and another agonizing scream, Jacob wretched Toby off him and slung him into a corner. Toby hissed and righted himself, charging Jacob again.

For a moment, Gavin was afraid Jacob would kick him away, but then he saw the damage. Toby had blinded him. Jacob's skin was torn in several places on his face, blood spurting from the wounds. His eyelids had been ripped and one of his eyebrows had been bitten and torn nearly off. That is when Gavin noticed the extent of the damage to his eye sockets. It was such a bloody mess, Gavin could barely see his eyes, but when he did, his face grimaced.

One of his eyeballs was protruding from the socket, while the other had been ripped to shreds. Jacob screamed again when Toby pounced on his leg, his claws ripping at the skin there. Gavin shook himself from the shock of seeing what was happening in front of him, ran to Jacob and snatched Toby off him. Toby reached his furry little arms out, snapping and striking at air, trying to wiggle away from Gavin to continue his attack.

Gavin turned and ran towards the closest door, jerking it open, and darting outside, ignoring the pain from his ribs that was threatening to overtake him.

"Oi! You stop!" A male voice called behind Gavin, but he didn't. He pushed through his pain and ran even harder and faster. He was dangerously wounded and unarmed. He knew that if he stopped now, Moriarty would certainly kill him when he returned.

Gavin still struggled to see from the blood in his eyes and he fought against the dizziness and nauseas of the blood loss. Gavin managed to reach the main road and ran into the oncoming traffic. He heard a loud thump behind him and a car screeching to a halt.

"What the bloody hell is this?" The man said jumping from his car. "Hey, you're they bloke we kidnapped. Get back here!"

The man ran at Gavin, who had managed to run to the other side of the stalled car. Thinking quickly and instinctively, Gavin opened the passenger door, tossed Toby inside, and reached down take the gun from the man that had been chasing him and was hit by the car. Gavin had just freed it from the holster when the driver tackled him. He knocked Gavin to the ground, knocking the gun from his hand. The driver straddled Gavin and reached over to pick the gun up off the ground when Gavin heard a ferocious yowl and the driver screamed.

Gavin stared in amazement as Toby had attacked again. His claws imbedded deeply into the man's face as the fat fluffy cat hung on for dear life. Gavin brought his knee up and rammed it into the man's back. The man yelped and rolled off Gavin. Toby, satisfied with the job he had done, simply jumped free from the man and jumped back into the car to wait for Gavin.

Gavin grabbed the gun and hit the driver on the side of his head knocking him out. Not wasting anytime, despite the difficulty in staying conscious, Gavin got some twine form the trunk and hog tied the man, lifting him and putting him in the back seat. Gavin shut the passenger side door and climbed into the driver's side.

"Thanks mate…" He said stroking Toby, who was curled into a comfortable ball on the seat, purring loudly.

* * *

Leave me a review telling me how much you love me now! ;) ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**TimeReviewer-** Thanks for your review, entertaining as always! Also, just wanted to let you know that I have deleted my Khan story…sorry, you did leave such a lovely review. But anyways, thanks for your constant support, it is appreciated!

**Thanks to** Meg Holmes, ENTwolf, Fayth3, Renaissance booklover 108, freewaygirl, guest, patemalah21, Angel-in-221B, AdaYuki, Reina434, GetSherlocked, SammyKatz, Rockingthe Redhead, and AngelofMusicHideNoLonger. I am sorry if I forgot anyone! **Thanks for your reviews and support!**

* * *

Tom Barnaby shoved the hospital doors open and strode in. He was speaking rapidly into his mobile. "No Sherlock, I need you to come to Causton Hospital immediately! And I would suggest you say nothing to Dr. Hooper at this point." Barnaby paused listening to the response of Sherlock. "Excellent, I will see you then."

The doctor was waiting for the chief Inspector along with two officers. Barnaby pocketed his mobile and approached them. "Well, how is my Sergeant Doctor?"

"He is surprisingly well Chief Inspector. He has a few severely bruised ribs, two broken fingers, and his face looks like he had a row with a brick wall."

"Is he able to communicate?" Barnaby asked, following the doctor towards the room where Sergeant Troy was resting.

"Yes he is but he is under sedation and heavy pain medication. I cannot guarantee that he will be able to remain awake to speak with you."

Barnaby nodded as the doctor pushed the door open for Barnaby to enter. The room was quiet and cool. Barnaby paused a moment before stepping further into the room. He had never had one of his own detective sergeants attacked in such a vicious way. He was not expecting to experience the feelings that he was currently feeling. His mind also reminded him that Troy was the same age as his daughter, he was young enough to be his very own son. Barnaby cleared his throat, swallowed down the rage and fear he felt at Troy's attack and continued to the bed where Troy laid silently, his eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face.

"Troy." Barnaby called softly.

Gavin's eyes opened slowly and Barnaby was surprised that Gain grinned at him. "Hello sir."

"How are you feeling?" Barnaby asked.

Gavin smiled again. "Grateful to be alive and a little sore and tired."

Barnaby nodded and glanced around the room. His eyes rested on a rather large carrier sitting in the corner of the room. "Is that a cat Troy?"

"Yes sir, Toby. He's the reason I'm still alive."

Barnaby turned back and regarded Troy carefully. He began to wonder of Troy had some trauma to his head. He stepped towards the edge of the bed and cleared his throat. "And how exactly did the cat save you?"

Gavin smiled proudly. "He's vicious little thing sir. Blinded the man who would've killed me sir. Tore one of his eyebrows off his face and ripped his eye ball…" Gavin grimaced. "Well, it was rather a bloody mess when he was done with the man sir."

Barnaby shook his head. "And because of Toby blinding the man you were able to get outside and to a car and make your escape?

"Not exactly sir." Gavin's brow creased as if he was struggling to remember what happened before another grin crossed his face. "Well as I was running with Toby sir, I…"

"You ran with the cat?" Barnaby asked, his tone incredulous.

"Well yes sir. I couldn't leave the little blighter after he came to my rescue like he did. Anyways, I was running towards the sound of traffic with one of Moriarty's men chasing me and I ran out into the road. I heard it when the car hit him sir and I thought I was in the clear, but then the driver of the car was also one of Moriarty's. I managed to get to the passenger's side and opened the door to toss the little buggar in. I managed to free the firearm of the man who had been hit by the car when the other man jumped on me. If it hadn't been for Toby sir, the man would've shot me."

Barnaby blinked. "I'm sorry did you say Toby?"

Gavin nodded. "Yes sir. He jumped from the car onto the man's face. I managed to knock the man off me and knock him out using the gun."

Barnaby sighed. "And what did Toby do next?"

"Toby sir? He hopped off the man and back into the car to wait for me." Gavin finished.

Before Barnaby could respond the door opened and in walked Sherlock Holmes with a dramatic swoop followed by John Watson.

"Chief Inspector." Sherlock said in greeting before stopping beside the bed and looking intently at Gavin. "And how are you feeling Sergeant Troy?"

John and Barnaby both looked sharply at Sherlock, their eyebrows raised in surprise. Gavin looked up at Sherlock, his mouth slightly parted.

Sherlock frowned." Am I speaking in tongues Sergeant? How are you feeling?"

Gavin swallowed. "No I understood you. I just didn't think you'd care how I was feeling, you know, with you being a right bastard and all."

John's cough of laughter was obvious. Sherlock turned to look at John and glared before turning back to Gavin. "Of course I am concerned Sergeant. I'm not heartless."

"Really" John mumbled softly.

"Do shut up John!" Sherlock snapped.

Gavin sighed. "Um…I'm kind of tired."

Sherlock smiled awkwardly at Gavin, reaching out tentatively to pat his shoulder. "There, there…."

Barnaby's eyebrow rose even higher and John had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Gavin looked at Barnaby with wide eyes.

Barnaby cleared his throat. "Yes well, I think you can rest now Troy and we will take this outside."

"Is that Toby?" John asked looking at the carrier. "Why is Toby here?"

"Toby saved my life." Gavin said confidently.

"Toby? That cat saved your life?" John asked. "Is there any head trauma?" He asked looking at Barnaby.

"There's nothing wrong with my bloody head." Gavin snapped.

"Yes Troy, that's all well and good." Barnaby ushered John and Sherlock to the door. "Shall we gentlemen?"

John led Sherlock and Barnaby out into the hall. "Was there head trauma?" John asked.

Barnaby shook his head. "Nothing significant."

Sherlock interrupted. "Does he have any idea of where he was being held?"

"Yes he thinks he does. He remembers enough at least to get us in the vicinity of where he was."

Sherlock clasped his hands together. "Excellent. Shall we get to work gentlemen?"

* * *

Sherlock and John returned to the hotel a few hours later. Molly was pacing in front of the door waiting for them. When Sherlock opened the door, Molly rushed to him. "I think something has happened to Gavin. I've called him several times and he's not answering. I finally called his land lady and she said he didn't come home and…"Molly stopped talking when she noticed John's expression. "What's happened?" Molly asked.

"It's alright now Molly." Sherlock said.

"What are you keeping from me Sherlock? John?" She asked, her voice rising from her fear. She looked desperately back and forth between them.

"I'll just go…see Sarah." John said moving passed Molly.

"Sherlock what has happened?" Molly asked, clutching his arm.

Sherlock spoke gently when he answered her. "Sergeant Troy was taken by Moriarty two days ago and…"

Molly's eyes opened wide "Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me? Why aren't you doing anything Sherlock? How…"

"Molly!" Sherlock snapped, grabbing her arms and shaking her. "If you would let me finish. He escaped and is currently at Cuaston hospital. He is injured, but safe. He has Toby in the hospital room with him."

"Oh thank God." Molly said relief evident in her voice. "Wait, Toby? He saved Toby?"

"Apparently Toby saved him. I'm sure he'll be delighted to tell you about it when he sees you." Sherlock said dryly.

Molly pulled away from Sherlock and grabbed her coat. "I have to go to him. I have to see him."

She started out the door when Sherlock grabbed her arm. "Wait, I'll drive you Molly."

Molly smiled. "Sherlock, you don't have too."

"Until Moriarty is caught, I don't want you going anywhere alone." He said pulling her closer for a kiss.

She put her hand to his face and stroked his cheek. "Thank you Sherlock, for protecting me."

He answered her with another kiss. As they were about to continue out the door, Sherlock's mobile rang. He ignored it.

"Sherlock, what if it's about Jim?" She asked. Sherlock winced when she said Jim. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Sherlock pulled his mobile from his coat and answered it. "Sherlock Holmes." A deep long sigh escaped his lips. He listened as the person on the other end spoke. Sherlock shook his head, rolled his eyes, and scoffed a few times. "I am afraid that now is quite an inconvenient time." He groaned when the other person began speaking again. "Fine. I'll be there in 15 minutes." He snapped his mobile shut. "Moron!"

"What is it Sherlock?" Molly asked, reaching out and taking his hand.

"One of Barnaby's most irritating officers. Honestly I cannot fathom what it must be like to be surrounded by such incompetency. I feel for him." Sherlock said causing Molly to smile. "I'm glad you find my irritation amusing."

Molly took a step closer to him and stood on the tips of her toes, turning her head up towards him with her lips puckered. He grinned and kissed her.

"I am sorry Sherlock." She said teasingly.

He sighed. "I should get this over with. I want you to wait for me Molly. I don't want you going to the hospital alone."

"I'll call a cab. I'll be fine." She said moving passed him.

Sherlock grabbed her arm, halting her. "Molly I am serious. Don't go without me, please."

She smiled. "Alright. I'll wait, but hurry back."

He nodded and released her. When she heard the door close she made her way over to the sofa and plopped down. She grabbed the remote and started flipping channels when her mobile rang. She begrudgingly got up from the sofa. She went to her coat and grabbed her mobile from the pocket.

"Hello?" She said. She listened to the person speaking. "But I haven't ordered anything, I'm on hoilday." The person continued speaking.

"Well can't you have someone bring it up?" Molly asked. Again the person spoke. Molly sighed. "Alright, I'll come down and sign for the bloody thing." She closed her mobile and tossed it on the table.

"I'll be back Sarah…John." She yelled.

The door to the bedroom opened and John popped his head out. "Where are you going?"

"Just down to the front desk. They called and said I have a package and I have to sign for the bloody thing."

John's brow creased and he frowned. "Why can't they bring it up to you?"

"He said there isn't anyone available. Two people are out sick and they are short staffed." She said shrugging. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Maybe I should come with you." John said stepping out of the room.

"Don't be silly John. I'm not even leaving the building. What could happen? I'll be right back." She said before turning and walking out of the room.

Molly made her way down to the front desk. No one was behind the counter and she groaned. "Hello?" She called out and rang the bell. She waited another moment before ringing it again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She was met with more silence. Annoyed at having her time wasted, she turned to make her way back to the room when she looked up and noticed two men walking down the corridor towards her.

She didn't pay much attention to them until she heard the front door to the hotel open. She turned to look behind her and saw two more men coming. Molly began to feel that something was very wrong. She looked down the side corridor and there was no one, not one employee. She stopped walking and when she stopped the men in front of her did also as well as the men behind her.

Molly swallowed hard, her heart now in her throat. She began to quickly scan her surroundings looking for a way out. There was an emergency exit about six feet in front of her. The only question was could she make it before one of these men grabbed her. She had to try or she would be caught anyways. She looked one more time at the men in front of her who had yet to move and turned her head to look at the men behind her who were also not moving. She bolted for the exit. The men charged forward trying to get to her first. She slammed her body into the door opening it and running outside. She didn't look back, but she could hear them coming.

She screamed for help, but the parking while having several parked cars, was empty of people. She prayed that John had heard her and was calling for help as he came to help her himself. She ran towards the road hoping to escape the parking lot when a black car pulled in front of her blocking her escape. Molly turned and tried to run, but Seb was faster, jumping out of the car and grabbing her before she could run. The back passenger side door opened and out stepped Jim Moriarty.

"Oh Molly, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use force."

"Did you think I would just come with you? You're insane!" She snapped, struggling against Seb to no avail.

Jim smiled. "So I've been told. But I think I have something that would interest you."

"Oh I doubt that! You have nothing I could possibly want." She huffed in frustration.

"It's something of yours Molly. Seb, bring Molly over so that she can see." Jim said.

Seb lifted Molly off her feet holding her around her waist and upper body, her arms trapped against her sides. He carried her over to Jim. Jim opened the door and gestured with his hand for Molly to look inside. Seb sat her down on her feet and pushed her forward, keeping hold of her arm. Molly glared at Jim but leaned her head down into the car to see what was in there.

Molly gasped and reared back against Seb. She looked at Jim before looking back into the car again. "Da…Dad?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. The shock of seeing her father was too much for her. She began to tremble violently before her mind closed in on itself to protect her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted. Seb scooped her up into his arms.

Jim was frowning. "I didn't think she'd faint."

Seb rolled his eyes. "Well what did you think her reaction would be? Seeing her father alive after she thought he'd been burned to death."

Jim sighed. "This was not the reunion I hoped for. Ah well, c'est la vie!" He shrugged. "Put her in the car Seb."

* * *

Reviews appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Author's notes:** _**Alright now guys seriously? You are all so irritated with Molly, but if Molly didn't do silly things, then Sherlock couldn't rescue her and we wouldn't have the over protective, grabbing, hugging, kissing, and all the other fun stuff that we Cumbercookies like to imagine Benny doing to us, don't lie, you all know that you insert your name into all the female character roles of these Sherolly stories!**_

**Anyhow, this chapter was fun to write, a lot of action, my favorite besides smut .**

**_By the way, I'm close to 300 reviews…guys show me how much you love me and all you lurkers, show me love! I have yet to have a story reach 300 reviews so help a fellow Cumberbitch out.__ LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKIN MUCH! I REALLY_ _LOVE ALL OF YOU! I love writing for you, I love hearing from you, and I love reading your stories as well. Cumberbitches are the best, the absolute best!_**

* * *

Greg Lestrade couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. He had to slam on his breaks to not send the black Mercedes that had stopped short in front of him spiraling. Had Sebastian Moran not already had Molly in his arms, he would have rammed the car.

Upon seeing Greg, Moriarty smiled wickedly before climbing into the car. The car sped off nearly taking out two parked cars as it turned onto the street. Greg barely made out the shape of John Watson running towards the Mercedes firing his gun before he sped off after the car.

John watched Greg's car disappear down the road following after the black Mercedes. John's gun free hand reached into his pocket for his mobile. When he couldn't feel it there he yelled his frustration. "FUCK!" He turned and bolted back into the hotel.

Greg was right on the tail of the Mercedes, swerving in and out of traffic as easily as the Mercedes was. In an effort to lose the Scotland Yard detective the driver of Moriarty's car swerved without warning onto a dirt road. Greg had to slam on the breaks and back up to turn and follow. Within seconds Greg was right on the bumper of the car once again.

As Greg drove at a very dangerous speed to keep up with Moriarty, he grabbed his mobile from the console and proceeded to drive one handed as he dialed the number to the Causton CID. He was informed that they had already received a call and other officers were in route.

Both cars reached speeds of close to 90 miles per hour on the dark country road and it was unfortunate for them both that a tractor was heading straight for them. The bright lights from the tractor blinded both drivers causing both Greg and Moriarty's driver to swerve each on the opposite side of the tractor to avoid missing it. The Mercedes spun once but with superior engineering, it was able to right itself and continue on. Greg was not so lucky. He lost control of the car, hit a fence post, and slammed into a massive dirt and rock pile.

The front wind shield shattered as the entire front of the car was forced inward. Greg's head hit the steering wheel, but not hard enough to knock him unconscious. He was dazed however and it took him a few moments for the dizziness and ringing in his ears to stop. When it did, he unhooked his seatbelt and dragged himself from his car. The gash across his forehead was almost three inches long and there was a substantial amount of blood dripping down his face and into his eyes. "DAMINT TO BLOODY HELL!" he yelled at the top of his lungs into the cold night air.

He slammed both his fists down onto the steaming hood of his car before violently shoving the driver door closed. It was after he kicked the door that he noticed something was wrong. He looked down and saw his ankle turned in a peculiar direction. His eyes opened wide as the nauseas hit him.

"Shit…" He said quietly as his vision began to blur once again and he promptly fainted.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was beyond annoyed as he drove towards the Causton police station. His mobile rang and he didn't bother to look who was calling before he answered. "Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock, this is Chief Inspector Barnaby. I understand that it is late and that you left the hospital only a few hours ago, but would you be able to come back. Troy is confident that he can…"

"Chief Inspector why are you not waiting for me at Causton CID?" Sherlock huffed.

Sherlock was met with momentary silence before Barnaby answered him. "Why would I meet you at Causton CID?"

Sherlock sighed. "Because your bloody lieutenant told me that you had discovered new evidence and that I was to meet you there as soon as possible."

"One of my lieutenants? Sherlock, I have been at the hospital most of the day. I haven't even been into the office today to speak to one of my lieutenants." Barnaby answered.

Sherlock's eyes opened wide as realization dawned on him. "Fuck!" He shouted into the phone. "I'm so fucking bloody stupid!"

Sherlock tossed the phone down and made a u turn in the middle of oncoming traffic. Car horns and curses broke the peacefulness of the brisk night air as Sherlock continued on down the road back towards the hotel.

"Sherlock? Sherlock what is happening?" Barnaby yelled into the phone.

"Moriarty!" Sherlock yelled back loud enough for Barnaby to hear. "He's taken Molly!" Sherlock swerved his car into the oncoming lane to go around an elderly couple who were driving slowly. The oncoming driver blasted his car horn at Sherlock and swerved to miss hitting him. Sherlock jerked his car back over into the correct lane. "Stupid…I'm so bloody stupid! Why didn't I see?" He roared into the car. "Always something, there's always something that I miss! Bloody brilliant my arse! Sherlock Holmes, the bloody damn fool!"

* * *

"Damn." Barnaby muttered snapping his mobile closed.

"Sir? Has something happened?" Gavin asked, concern etched on his forehead.

Barnaby glanced at Gavin lying in his hospital bed bruised and battered. He debated whether or not to tell him since it would distress him so and he would feel helpless in his current situation. But he felt Gavin deserved to know that someone he cared about was in danger. "Moriarty…Sherlock believes he used a ruse to take Molly."

"What?" Gavin shouted attempting to sit up. He gasped in pain but pushed through it, shoving the blanket away from him.

"No Troy!" Barnaby said pushing him back onto the bed.

"But I need to help!" Gavin said, his voice full of desperation.

"No Gavin you need to stay exactly where you are and let your body heal. Do not make me call in the doctor to have you sedated."

"But…he's mad…he's insane…he'll hurt her." Gavin said

"We will get her back Gavin. I promise you that, we will get her back." Barnaby said before he turned and left the room.

Gavin stared after him, watching the door to his hospital room close slowly. He swallowed hard and allowed the few tears that were stinging his eyes to fall.

* * *

Sherlock stormed into the hotel room where John instantly arose to meet him.

"Why the hell didn't you answer your bloody phone?" John yelled.

Sherlock stalked towards him and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him into the wall. "Why weren't you watching her John? Where the hell were you?" He roared.

John shoved him back. "I was here trying to stop the car! Where the bloody hell were you? Off gallivanting somewhere to deduce something that's bloody useless?"

John stumbled backward into the wall when Sherlock's fist made contact with his face. John was on his feet in an instant and was seconds from tackling Sherlock.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sarah cried. "This isn't helping Molly! It's no one's fault! No one but Moriarty's for being the cruel evil man that he is. So please just stop."

Sherlock and John stared at one another, their chests rising and falling under their labored breathing. It was Sherlock who broke first, his eyes showing his fear and desperation. "Forgive me John. I…I'm just…"

John nodded and gripped his arm. "I know Sherlock. I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

Sherlock nodded and turned to leave, but John grabbed his arm. "Where are you going Sherlock?"

"To save Molly." Sherlock said. "Come on John, we don't have much time."

John's eyes opened wide with fear. "You think he'd hurt her?"

"He'll take her and disappear and it will take me months or maybe even years to find her again." Sherlock said, the panic making his voice rise.

The tension in the air was interrupted by a mobile ringing. It rang several times before Sherlock finally snapped. "Answer it damnit!"

"It's not my mobile Sherlock. "John said softly, trying to calm his distraught friend.

Sherlock stared at John as if he didn't understand. Sarah approached Sherlock and pulled his mobile from his pocket and handed it to him. "It's going to be okay Sherlock." Sarah said softly, squeezing his arm gently.

Sherlock stared at his mobile and took a few deep breaths to try and steady himself. His thoughts were moving too fast and he was becoming overwhelmed by a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt this way before and it confused him. His mobile continued to ring and slowly he brought it to his ear and answered. "Yes?" He said.

"Sherlock, I have information that…" the voice on the phone began.

"Mycroft I don't have time for this." Sherlock's voice cracked with emotion. "Molly…she's…"

"Has been take, I am aware. That is why I have called you. I think you had better try and calm yourself and listen to what I have to say." Mycroft said. "I told you long ago that caring was not advantage. Fortunately for me, I am able to take my own advice and have been following this situation since you left London."

"Don't lecture me Mycroft…" Sherlock warned

"For once in your life you are going to shut your blasted mouth little brother and listen to me very carefully." Mycroft snapped. "Since I am able to divorce myself from this situation, I am able to see things clearly. You are emotionally compromised at this moment which is understandable since you love Dr. Hooper. But your desperation is going to cause you to make a mistake. Barnaby and I have had a plan in motion from almost the beginning."

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock asked, the exhaustion coming through his voice.

"Barnaby has been concerned that you might become emotionally compromised since your first altercation with his Detective Sergeant regarding Dr. Hooper. He contacted me to voice his concerns. I have had my people there with all of you in Causton and Midsomer Worthy for some time now."

"Mycroft do you know where she is?" Sherlock's voice wavered.

"Not at this moment, but I will very soon. I will be in touch soon." Mycroft said. "Sherlock, brother, it will be alright." And with that, Mycroft disconnected the call.

* * *

Molly awoke alone in a large bedroom decorated with dark greens and purples. The decor was distinctly masculine. She climbed from the bed and went to the window looking out over the grounds of the massive estate. She turned and gasped when she heard masculine voices approaching. She quickly ran back to the bed and climbed in, laying her head back down and pretending to be asleep still.

The door opened and a man entered carrying a silver tray of food. He sat the tray on the stand beside the bed and sat down on the edge. He reached over and gently shook Molly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the man. His smile was gentle and his eyes were kind.

"Dr. Hooper. My name is Jack McFarlane." He helped Molly to sit up. "I work for Mycroft Holmes. I'm here to help you get out of here."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Rocking the redhead- This chapter is for you...since you asked so nicely for an update, lol. I decided to go ahead and update this one!**

**Much love to all my readers! You guys rock...um...again I have to ask, please don't hurl rocks or cats at me! HUGS!**

* * *

Molly stared at the man. "Mycroft Holmes?" She asked softly.

"Yes Dr. Hooper. Myself and another man from MI5 have infiltrated Moriarty's ring." Jack said.

"How…why would he…I don't understand." Molly said

"Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby was at one time MI5, that is how he met Mycroft Holmes. Barnaby and Mycroft have been in communication since Simon Moriarty first broke into your cottage and left the message on the wall for Sherlock."

Molly gasped. "Simon Moriarty. I had forgotten that Simon was…"Molly's head jerked up and she regarded Jack suspiciously. "How do I know that you are who you say you are?"

"You don't Dr. Hooper. All I can offer you is my word that I am on your side and that I am here to help you."

Molly's head was spinning. So much had happened and she was having a hard time focusing on any one particular thing. Suddenly, she paled as she remembered what had happened when Sebastian and Jim had taken her and brought her here. What she had seen. It was almost too much to hope for, much less believe. Her heart began to throb painfully and tears filled her eyes.

"Dr. Hooper?" Jack asked noticing the change in her.

She swallowed hard. "Is…is my father still alive?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jack reached out and took her hand in his. "Brace yourself Dr. Hooper. What am I about to tell you is going to be quite a shock. Yes, your father is alive, along with your mother, sister, and nephew. They are here in this very house."

Molly's color drained completely from her face and her hand came to her head. "I feel…dizzy…I don't…"

Jack got up from the bed and returned with a glass of water. He pressed it to her lips. "Here, sip slowly."

After a few moments, Molly's color slowly started to return. She looked at Jack and shook her head. "How is it possible? There were bodies in my parents' home…the police and coroner's report…"

"All fabricated by a Detective Sergeant Bristol. He's been on Moriarty's payroll for some time as has Dr. Meeks who provided the first coroner's report."

Molly's expression became horrified. "Oh my God…then who were the people in the fire?"

"Again, Dr. Meeks. He provided Moriarty with a family that had been recently killed in a car accident."Jack said with a disgusted expression.

Molly's eyes widened. "Oh…Mrs. Cumberbatch…"

"She's here and she's safe. Moriarty hasn't harmed her or any of your family members."

"But why is he doing this?" Molly asked.

"He's obsessed with you Dr. Hooper. He has some sick twisted fantasy that he's planned out for a long time. Once he disposes of Sherlock Holmes, he plans on retiring from criminal life and beginning a new life…with you by his side. He took your family, Mrs. Cumberbatch, and your cat in the hopes of them providing you with comfort in your new life with him and to help you with your grief once he kills Sherlock."

"He's mad…insane…" Molly whispered.

"Yes Dr. Hooper he is and I cannot stress how dangerous he is." Jack looked at his wrist watch. "I have to leave you now before my absence draws too much attention. You must be patient and brave Dr. Hooper. Things will most likely get worse before it gets better. And remember, when you see me, you must feign fear, just as you would for any other of Moriarty's men."

"How will we escape?" Molly asked grabbing his hand before he could go.

"We are working on a plan Dr. Hooper. We will get you and your family out of here. I promise you that." Jack said pulling his hand from her grip. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and left the room.

* * *

Sherlock glared at Mycroft and Tom Barnaby. "Oh for heaven's sake Sherlock, I should think you would be pleased to know that Molly is not left friendless while in the hands of Moriarty." Mycroft said rolling his eyes.

"I want to know where she is now Mycroft!" Sherlock snapped.

"Why? So that you can go running off without a plan and proper reinforcements? I understand that sentiment is a new thing to you Sherlock and I am not going to say that I told you so…" Mycroft's brow rose. "Although I did tell you so, but this is the reality of the situation now. Molly and her family are being kept by a madman. He has hired guns all over Midsomer Worthy and in Causton. He has men strategically placed at the hospital, the police station, even at the local bakery for God's sake! You are being watched Sherlock. Every move you make is being reported back to Moriarty."

Sherlock frowned. "What are you trying to say to me Mycroft, you know how I dislike when you ramble on so. We are wasting time and…"

Barnaby cut him off. "What your brother is saying Sherlock is that this is one that you will have to sit out. This will be handled by myself and Mycroft from this point on. Moriarty will be expecting you to react and he will be waiting, ready, and prepared. This is a case that you will no longer be an active part of."

Sherlock jumped to his feet. "What in the fucking hell are you saying? That I am not allowed to help? You need me Mycroft! So do you Chief Inspector. You have nothing but fools working under you…"

"I can assure you that my officers are very capable. And no, you are not allowed to help Sherlock. Can't you see that your emotions are blinding you?" Tom asked exasperated. "This is why I called your brother. This is why he and I have been working behind your back. Sherlock, you are not able to divorce yourself from this. All you see is Molly. You can't see anything else Sherlock and that is what could get her and her family killed!"

"What if your wife had been taken?" Sherlock shouted "What would you do?

"I would hopefully step aside and let others who had no emotional involvement in finding Joyce actually find her. I would hope that I would not be a hindrance and if I was, I would hope that my superiors would see this and force me to step aside as your brother is forcing you to do now. Sherlock, this is the right thing to do. It's the right thing for Molly, her family, and Mrs. Cumberbatch."

Sherlock started to say something else when John walked in. Mycroft turned and smiled. "Ah John, how is Inspector Lestrade?"

"He's doing well considering. He has several cuts and bruises and a broken ankle, but no worse for wear." John said sitting down on the sofa to rest. He looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes and his skin considerably paler than usual.

"Excellent news." Mycroft said. "And I have had Anthea make arrangements for Sara. She has already been moved to a safe house John, I'm sorry that we were not able to wait until you had returned."

John's expression showed immense relief. "No, that's okay. I just want her safe…away from all of this."

"Apparently we are going to be kept away from this…" Sherlock hissed, his hands waving dramatically in front of him.

John glanced at Mycroft before turning to Sherlock. "What?"

"We have been taken of the case by the great Chief Inspector Barnaby and my all knowing, all powerful brother!" Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock please." John groaned.

Sherlock whirled around to look at him. "What John? Are you taking his side?"

John groaned loudly and stood up. "It's not about sides you bloody git! This has nothing to do with sides or this ridiculous childish little grudge you have against your brother!' John yelled, his voice getting louder as he spoke. "This is about Molly and Sara and Greg and anybody else who happens to cross bloody paths with Moriarty! My God Sherlock, look at everything that has happened! Sara was nearly killed and could have had only God knows what done to her! That poor girl was raped and murdered by this psychopath's younger brother. Lestrade is in a hospital room because of Moriarty and so is Gavin! This isn't about who is going to solve this fucking case Sherlock. It's about stopping a madman any way possible."

Sherlock started to speak, but John held up his hand. "No Sherlock, you shut the hell up and listen. You are in love. You love Molly. You've only recently come to terms with it and it scares the hell out of you. You were scared when she left London because you thought you'd lost her and now you're terrified you're going to lose her again to Moriarty. You feel helpless and vulnerable and you're scared shitless! And Sherlock Holmes has no idea what to do with vulnerable, helpless, and scared shitless. And instead of accepting these feelings which are completely normal by the way you bloody wanker, you're trying to control a situation that you have NO BLOODY CONTROL OVER! And you need help Sherlock. Yes, the great Sherlock Holmes needs help. He can't just rely on himself anymore. And I'm sorry Sherlock, but right now you can't be trusted to make the best decisions for Molly."

John sighed deeply. He grabbed Sherlock's arm and looked intently into his face. Softening his voice, he spoke again. "You just can't Sherlock. You can't see past your own fear for Molly and I'm sorry mate, but that could get her killed. So Sherlock, just this once, please, please, let it go and let someone help you, please."

* * *

Molly turned away from the window when the bedroom door opened. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She could feel him and she couldn't stop the shiver than ran up and down her spine.

"Are you cold little Molly?" Jim asked coming to stand behind her.

She swallowed hard and steeled herself before turning to face him. "I'm fine."

He smiled at her, the funny little smile that made her blood run cold. "I hope you find your accommodations pleasing."

"I would be pleased if my family and Mrs. Cumberbatch were safe away from you." She stepped closer to him and even though she knew how stupid it was to provoke him, she couldn't stop herself. She absolutely loathed him. "And I would be even more pleased if I were in Sherlock's arms right now instead of standing next to you."

The smile fell instantly from his face and his hands shot out, grabbing her upper arms in a brutal grip. "Should I help erase the memory of him from your mind? Should I toss you onto the bed and fuck you senseless? Should I erase any memory of him against you?" He hissed. He shook her roughly, her head snapping back and forth. "Well little Molly? Should I make you forget him? Should I make you scream my name instead of his?"

Molly bit her lip to keep from crying out, his fingers digging into her skin was excruciating.

His maniacal smile returned. "You know, I still having forgiven you for your infidelity with that stupid sergeant. I could almost forgive Sherlock, he is after all a great mind, a great man like me, but that pathetic fool policeman. Really Molly what were you thinking?" Jim shoved her backward onto the bed.

She attempted to scramble away, but Jim pinned her underneath him when he covered her body with his own. "Perhaps I should fuck you right now. Fuck that fool Sergeant right out of you. God, I have missed you Molly. I've missed the softness of your skin…" He said, brushing his cheek against hers. "I've missed your smell Molly, strawberries and cream…oh how I've dreamed of what you'd taste like."

He crushed his lips to hers, forcing her lips apart for his tongue. She squealed into his mouth, squirming, bucking, and trying to remove him from her. He pressed her further into the mattress with his body, grinding his hips luridly against her. She pushed desperately on his chest. He snatched her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the mattress on either side of her head.

"Should I allow myself a taste now Molly? I think I deserve it after how long you have denied me." Jim said as he placed soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Please…Jim…please don't…" Molly pleaded.

"Is my little lamb frightened?" He asked in between suckling the skin of her neck. "There is no need for you to be frightened little Molly. This is inevitable. You are mine, you have always been mine."

Molly squeezed her eyes tight, tears streaming freely from her eyes. Jim continued kissing her, ignoring her tears and trembling. He nudged her legs apart with his knee to position his body in between her legs. He groaned as he pressed himself into her again.

"Please…don't…please…" Molly begged softly.

Jim smiled gently, releasing one wrist to trace the curve of her face with his finger. "Don't cry Molly. You'll see this is for the best. You'll see that I am the only man for you. That I've always been the only man for you." He kissed her tenderly. "You're just confused. Once Sherlock is out of the way, all will be as it should be. I'll always take care of you Molly. I'll provide for you and keep you safe. I'll keep everyone that you love safe always."

He nuzzled her neck, nibbling and suckling the skin. "Soon this dreadful business will all be over and we can go away together, all of us should you wish it. And you'll soon forget all about Sherlock Holmes."

Jim pushed himself onto his elbows and looked down at her. She slowly opened her eyes, more tears falling free.

"I have waited so long for this Molly and no one is going to deny me, not even you."

* * *

**Show me love, even if you don't love me at this moment!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: DON'T HATE ME!** This chapter just kind of happened...no hurling cats, knives, objects on fire or anything else. I'm going to ask you to trust me okay!

**Warning:** Adult situations and assault.

Also, to the guest reviewers who have already read this chapter and previous chapters, but are too cowardly to send me an actual PM that I can respond too, instead choosing to flame and attack me as a guest so as to avoid an actual coversation, spare me your hateful negative reviews. In case you have't noticed I have HUNDREDS of people who love this story and support my writing.

Yes, some of the content is rough and vile, but that happens with stories. It's called a plot and when writing about a psychopath like Moriarty, things happen. It takes courage as a writer to discuss things that are unpleasant and often times horrendous. I NEVER mean to offend, but I don't shy away from certain content just to make everyone comfortable, no author does that. It is small minded to assume that my writing is awful when you have read nothing of my work.

This story is awesome and I have worked very hard on it and so many people have supported me. So, if you don't like, don't want to read, or have anything nasty to say, I really couldn't care less. Hey, I have stuff that upsets me to read also and you know what I do, **I don't read it.** **I don't insult or blast the writer.** I take a calm look at the story and see that the writer has talent, but the subject is something that I don't wish to read and then I move on.

But most importantly, this is FICTION, meaning not real. It's for fun and to stimulate emotion, the mind, and adventure. I enjoy writing, it's fun for me and your nastiness ins't going to stop me baby! My readers, my true followers and fans deserve my repsect and I would never drop them or a story just because of some rough content and snide remarks of others.

To my readers who support and encourage, excuse all of this because it wasn't directed towards any of you. And to my regular readers who this chapter upset, I do understand. This is not an easy subject and we all adore Molly and hate to see anything happen to her. If you need to skip this one, by all means do so, but I thank you for trusting me like you always do to make things right.

I love all of you!

* * *

Molly struggled violently underneath Jim, crying and pleading for him to stop. He ignored her cries and continued to kiss her cheeks, lips, and neck softly. It did not take Molly long to see the direness of her situation. Jim was just too strong for her to fight off and if she screamed, there was no one there to help her. Mycroft's men couldn't intervene without giving themselves away and she couldn't let them blow their cover, not with her family and Mrs. Cumberbatch at risk.

Molly did the only thing she could think to do. She accepted that this was going to happen to her and hoped that if she stopped fighting him that he would be gentle with her and that it would be over soon. She stilled underneath him and tried desperately to stop her tears. Jim continued to kiss her, but when she stopped struggling, his hold on her loosened. It was enough for her to bring her knee up and she did. She rammed her knee into his erect cock. He howled in pain and rolled of her. She scrambled off the bed and ran from the room. She didn't know where she would go. She only knew she had to get away from him. When she was away from him, the fear she had felt came upon her once again tenfold. She was crying so hard she could barely see in front of her. She found the stairwell and ran down the stairs straight into the arms of Sebastian Moran.

He held her as she struggled against him crying. Even through her tears, Molly was surprised at how gentle Sebastian was being with her.

"What is all this about?" He asked. "Where is Jim? Why are you out of your room?"

She shook her head, too upset to speak, still struggling to pull away from him.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with the bird?" One of Jim's men asked.

"Dr Hooper, what is wrong with you?" Sebastian asked again. Exasperated with trying to keep her still, his hands slid from her arms to her rib cage and he held her under her arms and at arms length. He shook her as he spoke. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" "

Before Molly could answer him, the soft calm voice of Jim Moriarty sounded from behind her.

"I'm afraid I frightened my little lamb Seb. Take her back to her room please." Jim said coming to stand beside Sebastian.

Seb looked at Molly and then at Jim. He shook his head and chuckled. "You know Jim; rape is never a good way of showing a girl that she has nothing to fear from you."

Jim glared at Sebastian before looking at Molly. "Don't worry Molly, I won't make you until you are ready, but I warn you little lamb, do not make me wait to long."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and bent down, grabbed Molly behind her legs and unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder. He started up the stairs with her.

"Really now Sebby, Molly isn't a bag of apples. Please do not handle her as such." Jim said with a tone that resembled that of a tolerant parent.

Seb rolled his eyes and flung Molly back over his shoulder in the opposite direction. She shrieked as she fell back into his arms, one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders.

Jim watched Sebastian disappear around the corner upstairs. He sighed softly, feeling quite satisfied with how things were turning out. The door to the dining room burst open and two Causton police officers entered.

Jim frowned and the displeasure on his face was evident. "Well what in the bloody hell do you want?" He snapped. "I told you both to never come here unannounced. Now I'll have to punish you both and be put upon to replace you both at Causton CID."

Before either man could speak, Jim pulled his revolver free from his jacket and shot one of them point blank between the eyes. He moved his attention to the next officer who put his hands up defensively.

"No wait, sir! We had to come, we had to warn you. Inspector Barnaby has discovered that you are here sir. He's coming for the girl and he's not coming alone. He has some bloke from the British government with him…and Sherlock Holmes sir."

A thoughtful expression crossed Jim's face before he grinned widely. "How marvelous. I couldn't have planned this better myself." Jim looked upstairs and yelled for Sebastian before pointing the gun at the other officer and shooting him between the eyes.

Sebastian came down the stairs, his attention immediately falling to the dead officers. "What in the hell were they doing here?"

"Getting themselves killed apparently." Jim said turning to look at his hired gun. "Clean this mess up."

"Why did you shoot them Jim? Who are you going to have at Causton CID now?" Sebastian asked slightly annoyed at Jim for killing their eyes and ears at local police station.

"It seems that we will be moving much sooner than I anticipated. Chief Inspector Barnaby has found out where we are located and he along with the elder Holmes will be here soon with a small army I am sure."

Sebastian nodded. "I'll have her family moved."

Jim nodded and watched Sebastian as he ran back upstairs. Two more of Moriarty's men came into the room to help with the removal of the murdered officers.

"Jack." Jim called to one of the men. "We will be moving today. Apparently we have been discovered, though I cannot imagine how that could have happened, can you?"

Jack shook his head. "No sir. But you can't trust anyone these days now can you…sir?"

Jim smiled. "Go help Seb collect the Hooper's and then bring Mrs. Cumberbatch and the boy to me."

Jack nodded making his way up the stairs.

* * *

Molly paced back and forth. She had been locked in the bedroom for the past two hours. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She could hear things being moved and tossed about quickly. She could hear men's voices outside of her room and in the hallway. She had heard snippets of conversation about them moving and someone coming. She could not help the hope that was swelling within her heart that a rescue might be close at hand.

She heard the lock on the door click before Jim opened it and entered. "I hope that Seb remembered to remind you to get your things ready."

Molly stared at him. Jim sighed while waving a dismissive hand. "Of course he didn't remember. Well I'm afraid that we don't have much time and you will have to leave what few things you have behind. I will replace everything of course."

"What's happening Jim? Where are we going?" Molly asked trying unsuccessfully to keep the hope from her voice.

Jim smiled knowingly. "You're going to be disappointed my sweet little lamb. We will be long gone before Sherlock arrives. I have already moved your family my dear. We will be leaving in less than an hour's time to join them."

Molly swallowed hard. She turned away from him quickly, trying to compose herself. Tears welled in her eyes and she felt her heart's hope shatter to pieces at his words. She flinched when she felt him come up behind her. She took a deep calming breath and spoke as evenly as she could. "Where is Mrs. Cumberbatch?" She turned to face him.

"Watching the little brat in the cellar." Jim said with a look of distaste on his face. "I do loathe children, such annoying little things. I hope that you will not want more than one, my love."

Molly ignored the implications of his words and stared at him. "What child in the cellar? Who is she watching?"

Jim smiled. "Your nephew. I thought perhaps to give you a gift to show you that I truly mean to change, to become a man that you could love. When we leave this place, your nephew will remain here."

Molly searched his face for any sign of deceit. "You mean, you'd let him go?"

"Yes I'll let him go. I don't imagine he'll have to wait long to be discovered. Soon enough Sherlock and his brigade of would be rescuers will storm the gates of this old house in the hopes of saving you. We of course will be gone, but your nephew will be safe."

Molly struggled not to flinch at the mention of Sherlock's name and stepped closer to Jim. "Jim, I want you to let Mrs. Cumberbatch go. Please Jim, she's just a harmless old woman."

Jim's brow quirked. "Not above asking for favors are you my little lamb? But tell me, why would I do that? What's in it for me?"

"My happiness." She said simply. "You said you wanted to make me happy. Well you can do that Jim, by not hurting the people I love. In fact, I want you to let my entire family go. Please Jim. You have me, you don't need them anymore."

Jim smiled. "Oh now this is an interesting turn of circumstances. But you are asking a lot of me Molly and you have given me nothing in return. I need a good faith payment."

Molly struggled not to slap his smug face. "Jim, I promise to come with you willingly. I won't fight you. Just let them go. I'll do anything you want, please Jim. Do this for me."

"I'm afraid that's not very tantalizing. You will come with me willing or not and to be honest, I quite like it when you fight me. So if you want to win everyone's freedom, I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that."

A horrified expression came over her face with her comprehension of what he wanted. Jim laughed loudly when he saw the understanding come over her face. "Oh God Molly, you should see your face. It is priceless my love."

Jim moved to shut the bedroom door and locked it. He turned back to Molly and held out his hand to her. "Shall we my little lamb? We don't have much time and if you want me to release your family, then I will need this first. Think of it as a down payment of trust…you learning to accept me and I am learning that at the right price, you can be loyal to me."

Molly held out a trembling hand to him and he took it pulling her against him. He kissed her before pushing her away. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Strip for me."

Molly swallowed hard. "What?" She whispered.

"I said strip for me love and make it look good for daddy, will you?" He said smirking triumphantly.

Molly stared at him, her eyes silently pleading with him, but he was unmoved. "Molly, we are running out of time. Take your clothes off now. I will not ask you again and if I have to, it will not go well for your family."

With trembling hands and quiet sobs Molly slowly removed her dress, sliding it down her body. She stepped out of her slippers and kicked them aside. She could feel her skin flushing and burning from her humiliation.

"Jim please…" She managed to choke out through a sob.

He didn't respond, instead reaching out and grasping her hand. He pulled her to him moving her to stand in front of him. After a few moments, he raised his hand to her face, his finger tips brushing the tears that spilled from her eyes. "You are exquisite my love." He said softly, pulling her down on the bed with him. He removed her bra and panties before standing and removing his own clothing. "Open your legs for me."

She obeyed him still crying softly. Jim knelt down on the bed and positioned himself in between her legs. His body covered hers. He held his weight of her by his elbows. Looking down into her distraught face, he kissed her gently on her lips. "I'm not so bad Molly. I can make you happy if you give me the chance."

He entered her as gently as he kissed her, not wanting to hurt her. She did not want him, he knew this and her body was not ready for him. He moved slowly within her, kissing her tears as they fell. He had wanted her for so long that he did not last long within her. He thought sardonically that his inability to perform as he wished was in one small way that fate was blessing her.

When Jim finished, he rolled of her and Molly rolled onto her side sobbing heavily. Jim could not help but feel his anger stir at her reaction and subsequent rejection of him. Why couldn't she just accept this? He had proved himself to be better than Sherlock Holmes on numerous occasions.

Though he knew he had no right, he had the sudden urge to be even crueler to his little lamb. He stood quickly and dressed himself without bothering to clean himself off. "Get dressed." He snapped coldly. When she did not move quick enough to suit him, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her form the bed. "I said cover yourself up!"

Molly struggled through her tears to pull her dress back on. She reached for her panties, but Jim snatched them up before she could. She watched in disgust as he inhaled her panties deeply before tossing them onto the bed. "I think I'll this as a souvenir for Sherlock."

Jim could see the confusion on Molly's face and he gave her a vicious smile. "I had no idea that you would make this so easy for me Molly, love. When Sherlock sees the proof of our coupling, I'm quite certain that he will be willing to let you go. How could he possibly want you after you have betrayed him with his most hated rival?"

Molly's eyes widened in horror. "What?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Oh dear me. Did I forget to mention the camera?" He asked mockingly before grabbing her by her hair and pulling her against him. He forced her head up to the left corner of the room. Molly stared in absolute shock and horror as she saw the small red light flashing as it recorded her every move.

Jim laughed manically and shoved her onto the bed. "Surprise!" He bent at his waist laughing even harder. "That was quite a performance that we put on for him wouldn't you say Molly."

Jim straightened himself abruptly and stared at her harshly. "You think he will want you now? You will be nothing more than a whore to him, nothing but another Irene Adler. He will find you disgusting now."

Jim grabbed Molly by her upper arms in a punishing grip and yanked her up. "You are all mine now Molly and there is nothing that will come between us again."

Molly shook her head violently. "Sherlock will come for me. He won't believe this…he won't."

"You think not? Why wouldn't he believe it? He's going to see you strip for me. He's going to see you lie down on the bed and spread your legs for me and it's obvious that I didn't force you isn't it? After all, he will only know what he sees. He won't know about our little arrangement for the freedom of your family." Jim said as he sneered cruelly at her. "His pride won't allow him to rescue a whore and that is what you will be to him from now on Molly. He is already uncertain of your feelings for him. You made your first mistake by fucking that pathetic police officer"

"No…he won't believe it…" Molly cried.

Jim ignored her and continued. "It is unfortunate that I was not able to kill Gavin before he escaped. Had I been able too, I would consider the punishment rendered, but alas, he did escape. And I do not have time to punish him so I am afraid that the burden of punishment must fall to you. You fucked the policeman and now you fucked me. Why would Sherlock think that you still wanted him when you can't seem to keep your legs closed Molly?"

Jim released her abruptly, but paused to look at her as tears spilled from her eyes. He sighed heavily. "Don't cry Molly. Just because Sherlock won't want you anymore doesn't mean that I don't still want you. I will always want you. That is one way that Sherlock and I have always differed. I have ALWAYS wanted you Molly. You will see that being with me won't be as bad as you think. I am done with crime. I will devote the rest of my life to you and the child that we will have. I promise not to hit you or mistreat you. I will give you anything that you desire. I will love you if you will let me and I am sure that you will learn to love me."

Jim left her sobbing on the bed. Sebastian met him outside of the door.

"Watch her Seb. I think in her desperation that she might do something foolish." Jim said darkly.

Seb nodded and started into the room. Jim stopped him by placing his hand on his arm. "Be kind to her Seb. It is cruel what I have done to her and she deserves to be allowed her grief."

Sebastian nodded and walked into the room. Jim stared at the door for a few moments before turning and walking down the hallway.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: This story is almost over.

* * *

Jim stared at the door for a few moments before turning and walking down the hallway. He paused momentarily to pull the wax paper from his upper lip and then his lower lip before making his way down the stairs. Jack approached him. "Everything is ready sir. We can leave whenever you wish."

Jim nodded. "And Molly's family?"

"All in the cellar with Mrs. Cumberbatch sir."

"Excellent. I'll be in the car. Have Seb bring Molly down immediately." Jim said as he walked towards the door.

"Yes sir." Jack said making his way up the staircase.

Seb watched Molly and Jim as the car drove far away from the house that they had resided in for the past few months. Jim looked lost in thought while Molly was crying softly. He still didn't really understand what had happened between them. All he could gather through Molly's heavy sobs and slurred words was that Jim had supposedly recorded something awful and Sherlock would hate her for always.

_Recorded what with what?"_ Seb thought to himself. That old camera in the corner of the room had been broken since they had moved in that place. The damn light flashed incessantly even though the blasted thing was broken!

At first, he had thought Jim had attacked Molly. Especially from how upset she was and the fact that her underwear was lying beside her on the bed, but upon inspecting the sheets, he found no evidence of any sexual activities. So what in the bloody hell had happened? And why the hell was Molly seemingly drunk? And why would she want to do something foolish in her despair as Jim had alluded to.

"Jim." Sebastian said breaking the silence unable to contain his questions any longer. "What in blazes happened?"

Jim looked at him and raised his index finger to his lips to shush him. Seb rolled his eyes and turned his head to look back out the window.

It was late into the night before they reached their destination. It was another old house not unlike the one that they had just vacated. They would be spending the night there before leaving the continent by plane the next morning. Sebastian carried an emotionally exhausted Molly inside the house and up the stairs to one of the empty bedrooms. He placed her sleeping form gently on the mattress and stared down at her. For the briefest moment he thought of waking her and asking her what happened, but in the end what little compassion he was capable of having decided against it. He would leave her in peace.

Sebastian made his way back down the stairs and into the large study of the old house knowing that is where he would find Jim. Jim had just poured himself a drink and upon seeing Sebastian enter the room, poured another.

"Alright Jim, what did you do to her?" Sebastian asked taking the drink from Jim.

"I think the more appropriate question is what does she think that I did to her?" Jim said making himself comfortable on a leather arm chair. "She thinks that I raped her."

"What do you mean she thinks you raped her? You either did or you didn't." Seb snapped already annoyed at Jim's cryptic answer.

Jim laughed. "Oh Seby, you have no imagination. It was actually Dr. John Watson who gave me the idea. I do so enjoy reading his blog. Now what was that case…ah yes, it had something to do with a hound or wolf or something along that line. Anyways, I got the idea from that."

"What idea?" Seb snapped.

Jim sighed. "Really Seb do try and keep up. I got the idea to use a psychotropic drug and I found the most delightful little man from the orient. He had such a wonderful little collection of various hallucinogenics, opiates, and psychotropics. It was hard for me to pick just one so I had him concoct something special that contained something of all three."

"So you drugged Molly?"

"Yes bravo Seby, now you're catching on. I did indeed drug her."

"How? There were no marks on her body and I checked her over when I was in the room with her. I knew she had to be blubbering about something vile that you had done." Seb remarked dryly.

"Molly is too much of a lady to blubber Seb. She was merely crying. And I didn't use a needle, which would be much too obvious. Besides, I needed her to NOT realize that she had been drugged. I had the drug absorbed onto wax paper and when I kissed her, the contents of the paper were delivered unknowingly and most efficiently."

Seb nodded thoughtfully. "Okay I'll buy that, but why would she think you raped her?"

"Because I made her strip down, lie down on the bed and spread her legs for me." Jim said simply as if the answer should have been obvious to him.

Sebastian shook his head. "You what? What on earth did you do that for?"

Jim frowned. "Well, initially I had decided to do it for Sherlock, you know, as a practical pleasantry. But I had forgotten that blasted camera didn't work until the deed was over and done with. I had planned to just leave it, but then I got very angry with Molly."

"Why was she crying?" Seb asked quickly losing patience with Jim's round about explanation.

"Because she thought I had raped her remember. I merely moved against her leg. The implications of the words I used along with her being nude, me on top of her and her drug idled brain did the rest. When I was done with the adolescent display, I rolled off her fully intending to tell her that I had not actually raped her, but only wanted Sherlock to believe that I had when she started sobbing loudly. I became a bit offended that she would carry on so when I hadn't even truly touched her and I wanted to…upset her."

Sebastian burst into peals of laughter. "Let me get this straight, you were offended because she thought you had raped her and she didn't want it? That my friend is priceless."

"No!" Jim snapped. "I was angry because she couldn't accept me. Why can't she accept me? Am I so loathsome? Would it be so terrible to be mine? What does Sherlock have that I do not?"

Sebastian managed to calm his laughter somewhat successfully. "Jim, you crazy absolutely insane bastard, you know that I love you right? But you are an idiot. You have kidnapped this woman, made her think her family was dead, unleashed your psychotic little prick of a brother on her, and pretended to rape her while threatening to inform the man she loves of a betrayal that never even happened."

Jim regarded him with a serious expression. "Yes? So what is your point Seby?"

Sebastian was overcome with another fit of giggles as Jim's expression turned befuddled.

"I still don't see what is so funny Seb." Jim fumed.

Sebastian wiped the tears from his eyes. "Wow…that is…why does that not surprise me? Are you going to tell Molly that nothing happened? She hates you and will probably hate you forever, but if she knows that you didn't actually violate her…well…you still did violate her in away. Humping her leg when she's naked is sexual molestation and traumatic in its own right, I mean, even I find this whole thing disturbing. But if she knows that you actually didn't penetrate her and that it wasn't recorded, maybe it would lesson some of the hate she feels for you."

Jim sighed. "I suppose so."

"You do know that she will never love you and that she will never forgive you. You also know that she will never let you touch her willingly right?"

Jim swallowed hard. "Yes, I know." He said softly.

"Then why not let her go." Seb asked

"Because I will never let him have her, not ever. I'd rather suffer her hatred forever then to know that she is in his arms even for one moment." Jim hissed.

Seb sighed. "You will grow to resent her hatred and then what? You will shoot her, surely you see that."

"I would never kill her Seby. I love her." Jim protested.

Sebastian didn't press the matter. He knew there was no point in arguing with a delusional psychopath. He was sure that Jim probably did actually believe that he loved her. He stood and poured himself another drink. The entire situation was really quite pathetic and he could feel the barest twinges of pity for Molly. Jim was insane. Sebastian knew he was insane; he had always been insane as far as Seb could tell. But despite this, Sebastian felt a certain affection for him and felt fiercely loyal and protective of him. He knew that this was not going to end well for Jim or for him. It was probably not going to end well for any of them. Sherlock Holmes was never going to let this go and he was never going to let Molly go. Of that Sebastian was certain and if Jim was blinded by his own ego then that was just a bitter pill that they all must swallow. Perhaps he should just end the girl's misery and put a bullet in her head himself, but he wouldn't do that to Jim or Sherlock Holmes. Let them both destroy the other or attempt to anyways. Seb was tired of this game of cat and mouse between the two of them and poor Molly and he always seemed to be stuck in the middle. As far as he was concerned, if Molly made it out of this alive, she should wash her hands of both of them

* * *

"Are any of them well enough to answer a few questions?" Barnaby asked the EMT.

"Best to leave it for now gov, the mother and daughter had to be sedated. The father is well enough I suppose but he's comforting the child sir. The little boy became very frightened when we sedated his mummy." The young man answered.

"And Mrs. Cumberbatch? The old woman, how is she?"

The young man smiled. "She's a tough old bird sir. She has a few bruises, but besides that isn't any worse for the wear and she's been demanding action ever since you blokes showed up."

Barnaby smiled not at all surprised by the young man's words. He started to make his way over to the lady when Mycroft appeared by his side. "My man has already contacted us. We know exactly where Moriarty has taken Dr. Hooper and we must leave immediately. There is a plane awaiting their departure in the morning and it is leaving the continent."

"Where is Sherlock?" Barnaby asked when he didn't see the younger Holmes.

"Upstairs I believe searching for clues or whatever it is a consulting detective does." Mycroft said dismissively, his mind already moving on to the task at hand, stopping that plane before it was too late.

"Sherlock we have to go now. Mycroft says he knows where…" John's voice trailed when he saw Sherlock.

Sherlock was sitting on the edge of the bed staring in front of him. He had something crumpled in his hands that he held tightly to his cheek.

"Sherlock? Has something happened?" john asked approaching cautiously.

Sherlock turned his head to look at him and released his vice grip hold on the cloth. He held it out to John.

John could feel the bile in his throat, but he forced it down. He calmly looked at Sherlock and spoke as gently as he could. "That doesn't mean that he hurt her Sherlock. You know how Moriarty is. This looks staged to me in order to upset you."

"Of course it was fucking staged!" Sherlock roared jumping from the edge of the bed. "He left this here for me so that I would know what he has done to her!"

John remained calm and shook his head. "We still don't know if he…did that. It could just be a ruse to…"

"Say the word John. You and I both know what happened here. He violated her and he wanted me to know that he had. I couldn't save her John. I couldn't stop it from happening." Sherlock said sitting back down on the bed. He looked up at John with unshed tears in his eyes. "What if we can't get her back? What if he's already taken her to God only knows? I can't John…I won't be able to live knowing that he is hurting her…that he is violating her and she is helpless to stop him."

"Sherlock that is what I came to tell you. Mycroft's man has already contacted him. They know where Molly is Sherlock. We can still save her."

Sherlock crumpled Molly's panties back into his fist and stood. "I'm going to burn him alive John. I'm going to watch him wither in agony and listen to his screams as I burn him."

John didn't say anything as Sherlock shoved passed him out the door. John took one more look around the room and silently prayed that Moriarty had not done what Sherlock suspected. That it had only been another mind fuck to torment Sherlock.

"John!" Sherlock yelled from down stairs.

John quickly left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**I know that the subject matter is difficult and it is triggering and for those of you that it upset, I appreciate that you just skipped what would upset you, but still supported the story. I also appreciate that when a particular subject did trigger you, that you contacted me by PM to discuss it and talk to me like a person, telling me how it made you feel and wanting to understand why I chose to go down that particular path. I appreciate that you treated me with respect and did not attack me. **

So I am bringing this story to an end and am glad to be done with it. I want to thank those of you who still support me and don't hate my writing. I also want to say thank you to Rocking the Redhead, freeway girl, glitterlove, and I am sherlocked for your constant and always steady support. Thanks for sticking with me through thick and thin, my curveballs in the plot, and trusting me.

To all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for your support and enjoying my story. I really appreciate it, even if I do not hold your favor now, I still appreciate it. I did have a great time writing this up until this point and always looked forward to hearing from you all and brining you all some joy and happiness.

If anyone has anything hurtful or mean to say, please refrain. As I have said before, I never intended to upset or hurt anyone, but as a writer, I will never shy away from any subject matter. But I will try to be as delicate as I can be while evoking the emotion that I am attempting to evoke. I love happy endings and will always end with one.

**I do mean thank you so much to all of you! This story had a huge place in my heart and having you all with me meant a lot. I am being very sincere with my thanks. **

PS. I know that I left some things unanswered and I'll try to wrap that up next chapter, like how Jack got in touch with Mycroft and so on. After the last chapter will be an epilogue.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

AN: I thought I could get this done in 2 more chapters and I couldn't. There will be two more after this one.

* * *

Molly awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, clutching the blanket to her. "Who's there?" She called quietly in a trembling voice.

"It's Jack, dear girl. Don't be frightened." He said stepping further into the room. His silhouette was illuminated by the moonlight. "Molly, listen to be very carefully. We don't have much time. Mycroft and Barnaby are on their way here, but it will take them a couple of hours to get here. Moriarty has chartered a plane to take you both to New Zealand and he plans on you leaving in the morning. I am not sure that Mycroft and Barnaby will be here in time, so I might have to buy them some time. It might become very dangerous. If I come back in here in the morning and I tell you to hide yourself, you must do so immediately. Do not ask me questions, do exactly as I say, do you understand?"

Molly couldn't help but shudder at the serious tone in his voice. She nodded her head and spoke softly. "Yes, I understand."

"There's a good girl. And you must continue to stay brave Molly. You are doing wonderful in spite of all that you've been through. Please don't despair and give up."

Molly's eyes began to sting with hot tears. "Will Sherlock come?"

Jack sighed and came to her side quickly grasping her small hand in his. "Of course silly girl. Nothing would keep him away."

"He won't want me anymore Jack…not ever again."

"Molly that camera was broken. There was no film, Sherlock saw nothing. Moriarty planned this whole thing child. You were drugged my girl." Jack said patting her hand.

"What?" Molly whispered.

"I don't have time to explain now. But know this, Sherlock is coming and he's coming to bring you home and for Moriarty's blood." Jack pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Believe me girl, what you think happened did not happen and when Moriarty realized that his original plan was not going to work, he quickly compiled another one. Sherlock thinks he hurt you Molly, in the most wicked way that a woman can be hurt."

Molly looked away ashamed."But he did…"

Jack shook his head. "No child. You were drugged. You experienced what Moriarty wanted you too, but only in your mind. He did force you to remove your clothes and lie on the bed, but he didn't rape you. He molested you and I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you from that, but he did not rape you."

"But Sherlock believes he did." Molly asked confusion clouding her mind.

"Yes and he's coming for Jim…he's out for revenge now." Jack said grimly.

Molly inhaled sharply. "Jack…what aren't you telling me?"

Jack sighed. "Mycroft was able to get to me to be on the lookout for Sherlock. When Sherlock found what Moriarty left for him in the bedroom that he had kept you in…Sherlock just…he went out of his mind. No one knows where he is now. He separated himself from Mycroft. Even Dr. Watson doesn't know where he is, but they know he's on his way here. The last thing he said to Watson was that he was going to watch Moriarty burn for what he had done to you."

Molly began to tremble, her small hands covering her mouth. "But…he's alone and Jim is so well armed…he has men everywhere…Sherlock will be killed."

"I won't let that happen, I promise. Now, remember what I said Molly. Be ready to hide if I tell you too." Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze before disappearing out of her room.

"Oh Sherlock what have you done?" She whispered into the empty room. "Please don't die for me. I couldn't bear it…please Sherlock…"

* * *

Sherlock stared at the house that stood no more than ten yards away from him. The only lights that were visible within the house were from a downstairs window. As he started to move closer to the house, a sudden movement in one of the upstairs window caught his eye. Though she was blanketed by nothing more than the moonlight, he could see her as clearly as if she were standing in front of him. He felt his heart clench from the sudden joy of seeing her, but also from the deep cutting pain of knowing what she had endured.

So overcome with emotion, he nearly gave himself away by stepping forward and almost calling to her before he remembered where he was and stopped himself. His mind, heart, and body were all at war with one another. His body longed to charge forward and storm the house, run upstairs and grab her to him never letting her go. His brain was fighting the impulsiveness of his body, reminding him of the precarious and dangerous situation that he was in coming alone and of the danger that he could put his beloved in should he give into his emotions and do something stupid. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest. The love, relief, and fear that he felt for Molly was overwhelming his senses and he struggled to think clearly. He, the great Sherlock Holmes was currently at a loss as to what he was going to do now that he had found his Molly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He hissed quietly admonishing himself.

Now he understood why Barnaby had called his brother. Sherlock Holmes was indeed emotionally compromised. He had charged off into the night without a clear plan and unarmed thinking only of getting to his Molly as quickly as he could and tearing James Moriarty to shreds.

"Fuck!" He hissed louder. "Okay…what can I do? Think Sherlock think!"

He began to look wildly around the wooded area that he was shielded by. When he realized that his efforts were futile he cursed again out loud into the night air. "Fuck this!"

A soft feminine gasp caught his attention. Molly was staring down at him with her large doe eyes opened in shock. She had opened her window to let in the night air and had heard him.

Her hands flew to her mouth covering her choked sob. Sherlock stepped out farther into the moonlight. He raised his hand quickly, putting a finger to his lips to quiet her.

She nodded and disappeared back into the room. Sherlock felt actually pain from the loss of her, but his pain quickly gave way to surprise when she returned to the window. He watched in awe as she tossed what looked like several sheets tied together from the window. When she threw her leg over the side of the window, Sherlock bolted towards her to stand underneath the window.

"No Molly…I am alone and unarmed. I can't protect you properly and when Moriarty discovers you're gone, he'll move hell to find you."

Molly ignored him and climbed the rest of the way out of the window. Grasping the sheet tightly, she began her descent slowly. Sherlock stood under her ready to catch her if she should fall of the sheet should give way.

When she had climbed several feet down she realized that the sheet had not been long enough.

"Catch me." She said in a rushed whisper and abruptly let go of the sheet. Sherlock caught her in his arms, but the depth of the fall and how quickly she dropped knocked them both to the ground. Before he could speak, she threw her arms around him holding him to her and sobbing her relief at seeing him.

Sherlock pried her arms from around his neck and stood, scooping her into his arms. He ran quickly back towards the brush holding her tightly against him. Once reaching the safety of the branches, he fell to his knees with her and pulled her to him kissing her and squeezing her so tightly that he took her breath.

"Sherlock…" She gasped.

"Shush Molly. We aren't safe here" He said before kissing her over and over everywhere that he could reach, her eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, forehead, and neck.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." She said softly through his kisses. "I was so afraid that you would believe Jim."

Sherlock held her at arm's length and looked at her. "Believe Moriarty? Believe what, love?"

"That I…wanted him…that I let him touch me and…" Her breath was knocked from her once again when she was crushed against him, his arms trapping her and holding her against this chest.

"Good God Molly, why on earth would you think that I would believe something like that? I know what he did to you. I saw the room. I know that he forced you…that he hurt you." Sherlock kissed her head. "And he will pay for what he has done…he will pay for it over and over and when I grow weary of his screams, maybe then I will kill him."

Molly couldn't help but shudder at the violence in his voice. He tightened his arms around her, kissing her face repeatedly. "I'm sorry Molly. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Sherlock…I'm not sure what happened. Jack said that I was drugged and that my mind was playing tricks on me. I don't know what happened."

Sherlock released her enough so that she could lean back and he could look in her face. "What do you mean?"

"I…I know that we were both naked and that he was…" She covered her mouth, trying to hold back the sob. "He was…on top of me and between my legs. I felt him…moving…"

"Molly you don't have too." Sherlock said trying to spare her from the horror of it.

She shook her head. "No Sherlock, listen to me. I felt him moving….but when I came back to myself…I was dry…nothing was on me Sherlock. There was no mess and I wasn't in any pain down there."

Sherlock stared at her trying to make sense of what she was saying. "But he left your underwear for me to find."

"I know he did. I think he wanted you to believe that I had willingly slept with him. He…he told me that if I would let him that he would let my family go and …Oh! Sherlock! My parents and sister! Where are they and my nephew?"

"Safe Molly. Everyone is safe." He assured her.

"And Mrs. Cumberbatch?" She continued frantically.

"Safe Molly along with Toby. He's sharing a hospital room with that dreadful sergeant." Sherlock said laughing softly, the emotion of what was happening was finally forcing him to acknowledge it and release it, His laugh was forced and humorless, but he felt some emotional relief.

Molly laughed softly though her tears continued to fall. "Gavin is not dreadful Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled softly before caressing her cheek. "Molly, what do you think Moriarty did to you?"

"I just don't know Sherlock. I thought that I had been raped, but now…I don't think he did. I know he was on top of me, but he wasn't inside of me."

Sherlock flinched at her words, but let her continue you. "When he was done doing whatever it was that he did, he told me that he had recorded it and that you would see it. That you would see me taking of my clothes for him and laying in the bed for him. He said you would think that I was a whore and wouldn't want me because I had slept with Gavin and him." Molly paused and looked at him with the most grief stricken face. "Sherlock, he said that he would let them all go if I would let him touch me. He promised me that they would be safe. I would never, ever let him…Sherlock please say that you believe me." She pleaded.

"I know that Molly. I know that you would never let that grotesque man touch you willingly. I would never think that you had given yourself to him and I would never think you a whore Molly. You are beautiful and kind and loyal and so very brave and I love you…my God how I love you. Nothing would ever keep me from you Molly! And there is nothing that could separate you from my heart." He held her face in his hands as he spoke to her. "You have my heart and I am completely and utterly devoted to you."

Before Molly could respond to him, Sherlock put his finger to her lips. He titled his head slightly. He could hear their movements before he heard their voices. He stood quickly, pulled Molly to her feet, and began to run pulling her behind him.

"I'm a fool Molly." He called to her as they ran. "I should've taken you someplace safe first."

Molly stumbled trying to keep up with his much longer legs and the fact that she was barefoot and had nothing on but a night gown did not help her attempts at running. After Molly had fallen the second time Sherlock wasted no time in whisking her off her feet and tossing her over his shoulder. He continued running farther and farther into the woods with her clutching at his back holding on for dear life.

She cried out in fear when she heard their voices. There were several of Moriarty's men running after them and she knew that Sherlock was being burdened by her.

"Sherlock, put me down. Leave me here. Jim won't kill me and you can go for help."

Sherlock ignored her and continued to move through the woods. Molly hissed with pain as the branches that he pushed through swung back and sliced against the skin on her face and arms.

"Sherlock please…they'll catch us and they'll kill you. I couldn't bear that! You have to live, please Sherlock." Molly pleaded.

Still he moved forward ignoring her cries until he came to a particularly thick brush. He stopped abruptly in front of it before putting her to her feet. He grabbed her hand. "We can lose them in here, but it will be painful Molly. This brush is covered with thorns, but we will be safe. They won't follow us in here."

Molly stared at him before looking at the brush. She could see the thick, jagged thorns jutting from the thick limbs. She swallowed hard.

"You can't cry out Molly. You can't make a sound or they will find us." Sherlock said as he removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" She said horrified as his arms and neck were now bare.

Moriarty's men were closing in on them. Sherlock wrapped an arm around her waist and slammed his hand over her mouth. He lifted her off the ground and dove into the brush. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to ignore the tremendous ripping pain he felt against his exposed skin. He could feel his blood trickling down his arms and his face. Molly struggled against him trying to rid herself of his coat. He tightened his grip on her body and her mouth and pushed forward. Finally when he felt that he had them safely in the middle of the thicket, he sat down on the ground, the thorns and sticks poking into him from all angles. He could feel Molly's tears sliding over his hand.

He held her in his lap tightly against him, holding her still, keeping his coat around her to protect her. His hand over her mouth protected most of her face.

"I'm alright Molly." He whispered. "Don't cry. The pain is not so bad." He lied easily for her benefit.

She turned her head and looked up at him. He could see the anguish in her eyes illuminated by the moon. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "This will all be over soon Molly. Mycroft and Barnaby will be here soon." He whispered.

She continued to cry softly through his hand, the pain that she knew he was in was tearing her heart into. He held her tightly, rocking her gently and placing reassuring kisses on her hair and face, trying to soothe her and keep her quiet as they waited for the sun to rise.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: F bombs dropped a lot in this one….Jim is pissed.

**AN: Thanks to bennylover, cumbercookie1985, krazypyroshavemorefun, Bella Cuore, guest, guest, Rockingtheredhead, librasmile, poodlewarriors, freewaygirl, renaissancebooklover108, glitterlove, Iamsherlocked, Mrs Harrison Holmes, and Time Reviewer. And anyone else who I might have forgotten for you reviews and PM's of continued support of this fic! You guys are so awesome. And thanks so much to the people who are following this. You guys rock too and I appreciate you all so much!**

**This is off subject, but I have no other way of thanking many of. Thanks to all of you who have been reading my one shots. I have noticed that for some reason, one shots don't get as much attention as multi chapter fics, so thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! You ARE ALL SO FREAKING AWESOME! And I have said before that writing for Sherlock fictioners is the best because you guys are BY FAR the most supportive readers that I have come across.**

* * *

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. She?" Jim whispered dangerously.

"I…I don't know…she just…"

"I SAID WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" Jim roared at Seth.

"She climbed out the window. Jack, Adam, and Finn are already searching for her." Seth said in a trembling voice.

"She climbed out the fucking window?" Jim said in an eerily calm voice. He began to laugh and looked at Sebastian. "She climbed out the window Sebby, how very fucking quaint." He turned back around to face Seth and whipped his gun from inside of his jacket.

Seth's eyes widened at the same time his hands came up and a futile attempt to stop the bullet. Jim pulled the trigger and the bullet tore through Seth's forehead and sprayed the back wall. Seth fell to the floor dead with a look of shock frozen on his ruined face.

"Sebby…he's here. I know he is. She climbed out the window because of him." Jim turned to look at him, his wide brown eyes maniacal. "I'll fucking burn him alive!" He screamed.

* * *

Adam had ran farther ahead than Jack and made it to the thicket first. He could tell by the broken limbs and rustled bushes that Sherlock must have come this way with Molly. "Jesus…did you actually drag her in here?" He whispered to himself as he reached out and ran his finger over a particularly dangerous looking thorn. He shook his head. "All of this bull shit over a woman."

Adam stepped away from the brush and looked back over his shoulder. "Finn, Jack, I found them. I have no fucking idea how we'll get to them, but I found them."

Finn appeared first followed closely by Jack. Adam pointed towards the mangled brush. "In there."

"Jesus!" Finn said. "They have to be cut to pieces. How do we get them out? If we shoot, we might hit her and Moriarty would skin us…literally."

"Now, now boys, don't go gettin' your dander up" Jack said his thick Irish accent cutting through the quiet evening. "That won't be necessary. And don't you boys go worryin about Moriarty either, you'll never see the likes of him again."

Finn and Adam looked at one another questioningly before turning to look at Jack who now held his weapon at them. Without hesitation Jack pulled the trigger and shot Adam in the head. Jack turned the gun to Finn.

"No…Jack…don't…" Finn's words were cut short as Jack cut him down.

Jack stepped over Finn and leaned into the thicket. "Molly, are you in there girl?" He stepped closer. "Molly its Jack. Come out, you're safe now."

It was a few moments before Jack heard the rustling from inside the thorn thicket. Slowly Sherlock emerged, his face bloody and cut to pieces. He Held Molly close to him, his coat covering her small body and his hand over her face to protect her. He stepped further into the moonlight and Jack could see the rest of the damage to Sherlock. His hands were bloody as were his arms and his neck. There were puncture marks in his skin along with long cuts and scrapes.

"Good God boyo!" Jack cried. "Here, give her to me. You sit down and rest yourself." Jack pulled Molly from Sherlock's arms gently. He sat her down on the ground and pulled the jacket back from her head. Molly's face was swollen, puffy, and red from her tears. She through her arms around Jack and cried.

"He did it to protect me. I tried to get him to keep his coat on but he wouldn't…Oh Jack…he's cut to pieces."

"Shh Molly darlin…it'll be fine. Your boy will be just fine. I'll doctor him up alright until we can get him to a hospital." Jack pulled away from Molly to look at Sherlock who sat dazed on the ground. He turned back to Molly, grasped her night gown at her knees and ripped the material. He went back to Sherlock and immediately set about wrapping what he could. "Now we don't have much time. I'm sure someone back at the house probably heard those shots and I know that Moriarty realizes you're gone, love. I'm sure the gun shot I heard was him killing the man who was supposed to be watchin' you."

Sherlock hissed in pain when Jack wiped the blood from his neck and then moved to his face to wipe the blood that was dripping into his eyes. "Your brother and Barnaby are on their way son with the cavalry."

Sherlock grasped Jack's hand in a surprisingly strong grip. "Moriarty is mine." He hissed.

"Now what just a minute son." Jack began as Sherlock pushed him away to stand. "You're in no condition to go off half cocked."

"I said he's mine." Sherlock said in a tone that brooded no arguments.

"And it's my job to make sure you don't do anythin' foolish like gettin' yourself killed." Jack said forcefully glancing at Molly who was staring at the both of them with frightened eye. "You take Molly and you follow the trail out of here. You're desire for revenge isn't going to do anythin' but get you killed and possibly the girl you love killed and I am sure that is not somethin' you're willing to risk, now is it son?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and stared hard at Jack. "No it's not."

Jack gave him a curt nod and pulled Molly to her feet. He pressed her gently into Sherlock. "Now you take her and go. I'll hold Moriarty and his dogs off."

"But you're all alone!" Molly cried horrified. "They'll kill you!"

"Molly, lass, this isn't my first rodeo. I know what I'm doing" Jack looked over her shoulder at Sherlock. "Take her and go now!"

Sherlock nodded and grabbed Molly's wrist and began to pull her away. She struggled looking back at Jack.

"No, wait! Sherlock make him come with us." She pleaded trying unsuccessfully to pull away from him.

"Keep her quiet and go now." Jack said harshly.

Sherlock wrapped his arm around Molly's waist and pulled her in front of him. He put his hand over her mouth and lifted her off her feet carrying her in the opposite direction of Jack and Moriarty.

"God go with you both." Jack said softly before turning and heading back in the direction of the house.

* * *

"How much longer?" John asked worriedly staring out the car window.

"Less than five miles according to Jack." Mycroft answered. "I'm sure Moriarty will be waiting for us, unless he has already taken Molly to the airport. Barnaby has men on the way there as well."

"Where in the hell could Sherlock be?" John demanded. "Fucking idiot!"

Mycroft looked at him wearing a funny little smile. "Yes." He said softly

Barnaby closed his mobile and looked at Mycroft. "Lestrade's request for help from Scotland yard was approved. They have two cars coming not 5 minutes behind us."

Mycroft nodded. "I want to make this clear to you Tom. This is like how it was in the old days, when we were in MI 5. This is not a capture…this is a hunt pure and simple. I do not want Moriarty taken alive. You tell your men to shoot to kill. I want this bastard wiped from this Earth."

Tom's expression became grim. "My men have their orders Mycroft."

Mycroft and Tom regarded one another quietly, a sort of understanding radiated between them. This was not the first time that the two of them had faced such a wicked and destructive force. This was not the first time that they had been on a purely shoot to kill mission.

John sat back and studied the both of them and had a sudden overwhelming sense of awe for these two men. Mycroft, always stating his position in the British government was minor, but he knew that was not true. It had never been true. Mycroft Holmes stood for justice and world peace and he could not imagine the stress and turmoil that Mycroft faced daily with some of the decisions that he must have to make for the good of the many. It was a stress and a duty that John Watson knew that he would never want and was not sure that he could handle. Mycroft Holmes on the other hand had shoulders made of steel and would not easily crumple under the weight of such an obligation and responsibility.

And Tom Barnaby. A quiet man. A very kind man who had fatherly eyes, but behind their gentleness was untold strength. This man, this Detective Chief Inspector had seen many horrors and had fought in many life threatening situations for love of his empire and humanity. He had seen the absolute worst in people. He had such wickedness and cold, brutal violence. He had seen despair and hopelessness. He had seen people maim, rape, and murder for their own narcissistic reasons and for their own pleasure. But yet he never walked away. This man had given over 30 years of his life to the protection of others. People he did not even know and would never see again, he put his life on the life and swore an oath to protect these people. And yet, he was a strong enough man to not let it make him cynical. He was able to still see the beauty in the world, the good in people, and to not be sucked into the decay of self pity and cynicism.

John Watson found himself suddenly very humbled setting in the presence of such two fine men.

* * *

Sherlock had released Molly to her own two feet and was dragging her quickly to the forest. He was fighting his own blood loss and it was his sheer will and desire to protect her that kept him going. Molly stumbled quietly behind him, her short legs barely able to keep up with him, but she understood that they were alone out there and Sherlock was unarmed, they were completely helpless. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of Jack alone facing Moriarty with his many, many hired guns. And Sebastian Moran, a superb marksman who had never missed in his entire military career as well as his entire criminal career.

Molly gasped and stopped in her tracks when she heard the gun shots. Sherlock had continued forward so when she stopped, he pulled her to the ground.

"Molly…" He said hurriedly. He pulled her to her feet and continued on.

"Jack…"

"There is nothing that we can do for him Molly except to continue forward." He said pulling her faster.

"But…" She started when Sherlock stopped and looked at her.

"He wanted you to live Molly. That's why he stayed behind." He grabbed her arms and shook her. "He wanted you to escape Moriarty and live your life. Don't make his sacrifice in vain! Now come!"

He turned and pulled her on. The forest seemed to never end and there was no sound except for the breaking of limbs as they walked. Molly was barefoot, but her fear kept her numb to any pain she might be feeling. Sherlock desperately wanted to carry her, but due to his own injuries he was barely able to keep himself upright and all he thought of now was getting her to safety…then he would return for Moriarty.

Just when Molly believed that she would stumble and fall and this time not be able to move due to sheer exhaustion and exposure to the elements, there was a break ahead in the greenery. They both could hear the occasional car pass and the light from the moon hitting the street let off a warm, white glow. Sherlock seemed to find renewed vigor in spite of the state he was in and began to move even faster. Molly lungs burned and she could barely keep up with him, stumbling and falling.

Sherlock didn't even glance at her when he leaned down and scooped her up carrying her with renewed speed towards the light.

"Sherlock put me down. You're too weak." She begged but he ignored her.

Sherlock and Molly reached the break in the woods and he stepped out into the moonlight and sat her down. He finally allowed himself time to breath and rest. His body sensing that immediate danger was over, suddenly took charge and overrode his mental determination to stay on his feet. Sherlock sank to his knees, his blood loss overtaking him.

"Sherlock!" Molly cried and sank down next to him. She looked around wildly, tears stinging her eyes for someone, anyone to help therm. But she had no idea where they were or how far away they were from anything.

Headlights soon broke the darkness as some sort of vehicle made its way towards them in the darkness. Molly started to stand and wave for help, but stopped. A sudden fear ripped through her. What if it was Moriarty or his men? What could she do to protect Sherlock? They would kill him and take her.

"Oh God…" She whispered. "Sherlock, please…stand up…" She begged him.

He shook his head, his eyes fluttering as he tried to remain conscious. "Hide Molly…leave me….hide."

"No!" She screamed watching as the car came closer. She noticed that there was another car behind it and another one after that. Her heart caught in her throat and she stood, grabbing Sherlock under his arms. She tried to drag him, but his dead weight was too heavy.

"Sherlock, please help me…" She pleaded.

"I said hide damn you…" He mumbled, his words sounding slurred.

She stubbornly refused and pulled with all of her might and she was rewarded when his body moved an inch, but it was too late. The first car slowed and stopped followed by the next two.

Molly sank down beside him, fresh tears falling, and clutched him to her. Her mind began to frantically try and think what she could possibly say to Jim or promise him if he would just spare Sherlock.

"Molly…" A male voice said coming from the car. "Molly is that you?"

Molly looked up and stared at the approaching man. She could barely make him out through her tears but when he leaned down in front of her, she recognized John Watson.

Molly began to tremble, the anxiety and fear that she had struggled so hard to keep within forced itself free and she began to sob. "Oh John…"

John quickly put his arms around her. "Mycroft!" He yelled. "Come quick. Sherlock is hurt badly."

"He did it to protect me…" She sobbed into his chest. "I was so scared…I thought you were Jim and I thought you would hurt Sherlock and I didn't know what to do…"

"Molly…shh…it's alright…Sherlock is going to be fine. You're fine." He said holding her tightly and rubbing her back.

"I didn't have a weapon…I didn't know what to do and Jack is back there all alone and they'll kill him…" She cried. "He told Sherlock to take me and go…and I'm so afraid for him…."

John held her tighter and try to sooth her. Mycroft and Barnaby approached quickly. "Take her so I can tend to Sherlock." John said to Barnaby.

Barnaby gently pulled Molly to her feet and pulled her towards the car. "John please don't let him die…please…I love him…"

"Shhh Dr. Hooper, I'm sure it will be fine. Sherlock is too much a dick to die." Barnaby said softly.

Molly stopped suddenly and looked sharply at Barnaby. He favored her with a gentle smile and she giggled. "Yes…" She sniffed. "He is…"

Barnaby smiled and pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her while he walked her back to the car. When he put her in the seat, she grabbed his arm. "Sherlock will be alright won't he?"

Barnaby knew better than to promise something like that to someone in such grief, but he also knew Sherlock Holmes. And if there was any way possible for him to survive, just so he could continue to run everybody out of their mind, then he would do so. Barnaby smiled confidently at Molly, taking her hands in his. "I am sure Dr. Hooper, that Sherlock Holmes will be just fine.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
